The Decision
by Blueskys
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN - Edward toma una decisión después de esa segunda clase de biología. Dos años más tarde aquella decisión cambia.
1. Chapter 1

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y The Decision a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

_Capítulo beteado por FungysCullen13._

_._

* * *

_._

Edward garabateaba ausente en su cuaderno mientras el profesor seguía hablando sobre átomos. Mantuvo una pequeña parte de su cerebro centrada en la conferencia en caso de que lo llamaran, pero el resto de su mente divagaba.

—Bonitos ojos —la chica a su lado susurró con timidez. Se volteó hacia ella perplejo, sus pensamientos eran tan vacilantes como su voz.

Ella se mordió el labio, nerviosa, cuando él encontró su mirada.

—Son unos ojos bonitos—ofreció de nuevo, señalando su cuaderno—. Um, dibujas muy bien.

Ah.

Edward le dio una pequeña y amable sonrisa, cubriendo suavemente el dibujo con la mano. Le respondió con un suave _gracias_.

Su sonrisa le iluminó la cara, como si todas las Navidades llegaran de una vez, y su piel se sonrojó.

Luego ella se volteó rápidamente hacia el frente y en su rápido movimiento botó su libro de clases al piso. Edward se inclinó para recogerlo y dejarlo de nuevo en su escritorio.

—Oh, um, gracias —rió esta vez. Edward asintió, pero evitó el contacto visual.

Se volteó hacia su cuaderno.

Dos ojos lo miraban desde la hoja. Unos ojos anchos, oscuros y suaves con largas pestañas. Pero el plomizo del lápiz no lograba capturar su profundidad como él recordaba. El gris claro no podía sustituir el cálido marrón.

Sacudió la cabeza. Aquí estaba él, una vez más, dibujando los ojos de una chica con la que se había sentado en bilogía dos veces. Sólo _dos veces_. Una chica con la que había tenido una única conversación. Sólo _una_. Y gran parte de ella en torno a la raíz de cebolla.

Una chica a la que no había conocido por más de dos días.

Una chica cuyo olor casi le había llevado a matar. Una chica cuya sangre le había llamado de una manera que no podía entender – en niveles que no podía alcanzar.

Una chica que ahora, dos años después, seguía siendo lo más importante en su mundo – aunque ella no lo supiera.

Bella Swan tendría diecinueve años. Estaría en la universidad, probablemente en algún lugar cálido. No le gustaba el frío, recordaba eso. Recordaba todo. Cada palabra que había pronunciado, cada aliento que había tomado. Su rostro en forma de corazón. La forma en que sus mejillas se coloreaban y la forma en que latía el ritmo de su vida dentro de su pecho.

Él se preguntaba si ella lo recordaba.

Probablemente – de esa manera en que la mayoría de la gente lo recordaba. Siempre sería el chico extraño con ojos raros, pálida y fría piel, que le hacía sentir incómoda.

Sí, ella lo recordaría.

Cambió a una hoja en blanco de su cuaderno.

Junto a él la chica estaba trabajando en ganar valor para hablar de nuevo. Él podía ver la idea tomando forma en su mente y soltó un inaudible suspiro de resignación.

—Erm, ¿Edward…?

Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella cortésmente, pero mantuvo la miraba baja.

—Me preguntaba… —respiró hondo—. Algunos vamos a ir a ver una película la noche del sábado y…yo…um ¿quieresir? —dijo rápidamente las últimas palabras, podía sentir su incomodidad, su torpeza. Hubo un momento en que la invitación le habría irritado, pero ahora no tanto.

Volteó hacia ella, y le dio una sonrisa amable. Ella tragó saliva.

—Gracias —dijo—, pero no puedo. Mi hermano se casa el sábado.

.

-0-

.

La recepción de la boda estaba en pleno apogeo. La carpa en el jardín estaba llena de luces de colores y un sonriente Emmett aferraba con gracia a su hermosa novia en la pista de baile. Eleazar y Carmen hacían piruetas junto a Carlisle y Esme. Unas sonrientes Kate y Tanya se unieron, haciendo sus propios y únicos movimientos. Edward se quedó a un lado, halando y riendo con Irina, Alice y Jasper, Peter y Charlotte. En la superficie se estaba divirtiendo – el ambiente y la conversación eran divertidos, frescos, y un descanso de la rutina en la universidad. Sin embargo, la superficie era tan profunda como podía.

La música en el caro sistema de sonido cambió – y así también el ánimo. Una suave pieza romántica se filtró desde los altavoces y las parejas dejaron de saltar y balancearse para, en vez de eso, encontrarse en los brazos del otro, meciéndose suavemente con la melodía. Jasper y Alice se miraron a los ojos, su mirada era solo para ellos. Juntos se dirigieron a la pista del baile a la vez que Edward se encaminaba al bosque.

La fiesta la podía manejar… la intimidad, no.

Pensó en Isabella Swan.

Bella.

Se quitó la chaqueta del esmoquin, dejándola caer al suelo para comenzar a correr.

Rápido.

Sus dedos deshicieron el nudo de la corbata y ésta se fue volando. Se arremangó las mangas, abrió los primero botones de su camisa y sacó los faldones. El suave algodón se aferraba a su pecho y se elevaba detrás de él mientras corría.

Dejó que viento silbara al pasar a sus oídos ahogando la música, suspiros y susurros de declaraciones de amor que gradualmente fueron desvaneciéndose y desapareciendo detrás de él.

El viento se sentía muy bien contra su cara y cabello, y no se detuvo hasta haber cruzado la frontera de Vermont a New Hampshire. En el silencioso bosque se sentó sobre un tronco caído y miró el cielo. Sonrió cuando el rostro de _ella_ le sonrió de vuelta desde las estrellas. Luego frunció el ceño.

Pensar en ella siempre era complejo y confuso.

Ella era a la vez una fuente de consuelo _y_ desesperación, y así había sido desde hace un tiempo. Lo que era una mejora, realmente. Porque a un principio sólo había sido desesperación pura, absoluta y paralizante.

Pero eso fue antes de que él entendiera. Suspiró y se recostó en el suelo, con los ojos cerras y los brazos cruzados cómodamente detrás de su cabeza.

Edward amaba a Isabella Swan.

Él la amaba incondicionalmente, absolutamente, con una pureza y profundidad que ningún humano jamás podría imaginar.

Y la amaría de esa manera, sin alteración o desviación, hasta que el universo, y el mismo tiempo, dejaran de existir. E incluso entonces, él sospechaba que su amor podría llenar el vacío que había dejado atrás.

Ella lo era todo.

—_Ya sabes, no tienes que estar solo…_

Los pensamientos de Tanya lo interrumpieron e hizo una mueca.

Ella apareció en silencio desde los arboles y Edward le dio una pequeña sonrisa, más a su persistencia que a sus palabras.

—Creo que hemos tenido esta conversación antes, Tanya.

—¿La hemos tenido?

—Sí.

—Oh, sí, recuerdo —sonrió, bromeando—. Pero fue hace mucho tiempo. Fuiste a Alaska con problemas con una mujer.

Edward miró hacia otro lado y no respondió.

—Es posible que ahora hayas cambiado de opinión. —Hubo un toque de esperanza en su voz, así como en sus pensamientos, al indicar el tronco. —¿Puedo?

Edward se deslizó, haciéndole espacio. Una gran cantidad de espacio.

—No he cambiado de opinión —aclaró él—. Pero gracias por el… er, _pensamiento_.

Tanya se encogió de hombros y pasó sus lagos rizos sobre su hombro.

Se sentaron durante un rato, hablando sobre la boda, del nuevo auto de Tanya y de los cursos de ingeniería de Edward en la Universidad de Vermont. Luego su mente dio un giro.

—Me pregunto, Edward… —suspiró bajito—, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que te estás perdiendo?

Edward lo sabía y se tocó la sien. Tanya rió.

—¿Y eso no lo hace por ti? —ronroneó, y trató de deslizar un brazo bajo el de él a la vez que sus pensamientos se volvían más gráficos.

Él sacudió la cabeza. —Me temo que no. —Cuidadosamente se desenredó de su agarre.

—Yo podría hacerte feliz.

Negó.

—Estás solo.

No respondió.

Ella se acercó más, poniendo los labios en su oreja. —No tienes que estar solo, Edward.

Con gracia se puso de pie y avanzó hasta apoyarse contra un árbol con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Le dio a Tanya una media sonrisa y negó. Pero Tanya no fue disuadida. Ella había vivido durante mil años, y Edward Cullen era el más atractivo y deseable hombre, humano o vampiro con el que alguna vez se había encontrado. Y la manera que estaba ahora, con la camisa suelta y el pelo azotado por el viento, cayéndole sobre los ojos, apoyado casualmente sobre el árbol…

Se mordió el labio.

—Pero tienes deseos, ¿no? —Los deseos de _ella_ eran obvios y apenas contenidos.

—¿Deseos? Mm, no de la manera en que piensas, Tanya.

—Oh, ¿y qué es lo pienso, Edward? —mantuvo la voz baja y seductora.

Él rodó los ojos y miró hacia otro lado, hacia la distancia.

—Pero tú _eres_ un hombre… —dejó la frase allí, pero sus pensamientos continuaron. Edward suspiró.

—Sí, soy un hombre.

—Y la mayoría de los hombres quieren…

—A ti. —Sonrió débilmente, tratando de desviarse. —Sí, lo sé.

Ella le dio una sonrisa suave, y en realidad sonaba avergonzada.

—Era mi intento de ponerte celoso.

Sonrió él.

—Pero no funciona, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa se convirtió en una de disculpas.

Ella suspiró. —Lo que quiero decir…la mayoría de los hombre quieren…_a alguien_.

Se encogió de hombros, con las manos echas puños en los bolsillo. No quería hablar de eso con ella.

Tanya lo estudió por un momento, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un hombro. De pronto, su mente quedó el blanco.

—¿Qué? —Edward frunció el ceño, alzando la mirada bruscamente. Estaba algo descolocado pues ella le había cerrado la mente tan de repente…por lo general era abierta, muy abierta. Ahora estaba preocupado, preguntándose que venía después.

Tanya ladeó la cabeza hacia el otro hombro.

—¿_Sigue_ siendo la chica? ¿La humana?

Edward se puso rígido, pero guardó silencio, esencialmente confirmando los pensamientos de Tanya.

—Edward, eso fue hace dos años… —dijo suavemente—. ¿Cuánto tiempo la conociste?

Dos días.

Toda una vida.

Edward dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar entre los arboles. No iba a discutirlo con Tanya – era muy… intimo. Y dudaba de que pudiera explicar la complejidad de sus sentimientos por Bella a una persona que tenía por idea de relación pasar a la segunda cita. ¿Cómo ella iba a entender, en una conversación, lo que le había tomado meses darse cuenta?

Tanya lo siguió y Edward señaló algunas huellas de animales con la esperanza de cambiar de tema.

En sus pensamientos ahora podía ver que ella estaba celosa, preguntándose como una simple humana podía tener ese efecto en él. Pero también estaba preocupada. Su afecto por él era genuino – no quería que resultara lastimado. Hizo una mueca cuando ella se preguntó si lo podría hacer sentir mejor – haciéndole olvidar a la humana.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

Ella ignoró el claro tono de exasperación en la voz de él, que seguía caminando, por lo que extendió la mano y lo tomó por la muñeca. Él se detuvo y bajó la mirada hacia donde sus dedos le tocaban la piel.

—¿Tan malo sería, Edward? —susurró—. ¿_En serio_? ¿Tan malo sería ceder, disfrutar, sentir… _placer_? —Con el dedo índice trazó el interior de la muñeca. —Seguramente tienes necesidades, instintos… ¿no?

Miró hacia el bosque a la vez que suavemente ponía su mano libre sobre la de ella.

Ella hizo un pequeño sonido de exasperación.

—¿Qué quieres, Edward?

—Buena compañía —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa—. Y tu compañía _es_ buena Tanya… cuando no estás obsesionada con el sexo.

Le sonrió de vuelta.

—¿Qué tiene de malo el sexo?

—No hay nada malo con el sexo.

—Mm… bueno, me alegra de que pensemos de forma similar sobre _eso_. —Inclinó la cabeza y le dio una mirada que habría hecho que la mayoría de los hombres cayeran de rodillas, suplicando. Pero Edward ni se inmutó. —Podríamos pasarla bien juntos —susurró y lo golpeó con un diluvio de visiones de lo bueno que Tanya pensaba que podría ser.

Hizo una mueca.

Tocó su pecho. Él tomó su mano, deteniendo sus acciones y sus profundos ojos dorados se encontraron con los de ella.

Lentamente alejó la mano, dejándola suavemente a su costado antes de sacudir lentamente la cabeza. Todos sus pensamientos de tenerlo allí mismo, sobre el suelo del bosque, reclamándolo como su pareja sexual, comenzaron a desvanecerse. Vio la decepción en sus ojos. Y el dolor.

—Lo siento.

—Te gustaría —susurró ella.

Negó de nuevo, esta vez más despacio.

—No, no me gustaría. No así.

—Así, ¿cómo?

El silencio entre los dos era pesado. Sus ojos sostuvieron los de ella, mientras ella tragaba, una vez, dos veces. Cuando finalmente lo comprendió, Tanya habló:

—¿No sin amor?

Edward asintió.

.

-0-

.

Tanya dejó solo a Edward y éste se hundió en el suelo del bosque, con la espalda apoyada contra un gran abeto. Sabía que su rechazo le había picado, y a él no le gustaba herir sus sentimientos, pero también sabía que no podía tomar lo que ella le ofrecía. Apoyó los brazos en las rodillas y miró de nuevo el cielo nocturno. Respiró profundamente y después cerró los ojos.

Tanya había hablado del deseo. Y cuando había corrido por entre los arboles, lejos de él, ella se hizo la pregunta de que si _acaso era capaz_ Edward de sentir deseo o lujuria.

Se permitió una sonrisa nostálgica.

Edward ciertamente era capaz.

Sólo que para él el deseo y la lujuria venían junto con el amor.

Los sentimientos que ahora reconocía habían estado ahí desde el principio, casi desde ese primer momento en la cafetería. Pero eran tan débiles y poco familiares que se perdieron bajo el aplastante peso de la confusión y frustración – bajo su ira y dolor.

Le había tomado un tiempo el que esos sentimientos salieran a la superficie.

Pero ellos emergieron.

Había sido en una noche como esta – el cielo cristal claro y brillante con estrellas, pero el suelo estaba cubierto de nieve.

Había salido a cazar y había devorado la mayor parte de una manada de alces. Su sed se mostraba satisfecha pero no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar a casa. Siempre en el cielo nocturno él veía el rostro de Bella con más claridad, por lo que se tendió en la nieve y miró como sus ojos lo veían desde las estrellas.

Y había dejado que su mente divagara.

Sus pensamientos habían seguido el camino habitual en un primer momento – sus ojos, las suaves ondas en el cabello, la curva de su boca. Pero esta vez, cuando Edward había recordado la forma en que ella se había llevado su labio inferior entre los dientes, su cuerpo repentinamente se había tensado.

Y sus recuerdos adquirieron un enfoque nuevo y diferente. Cosas como la forma en que el algodón de la blusa se presionaba suavemente contra sus pechos cuando respiraba. El sonido de la mezclilla contra sus muslos al cruzar las piernas debajo de la mesa.

Empujó la cabeza contra la nieve y gimió bajo y profundo. Sus manos se empuñaron en el suelo cuando nuevas sensaciones lo lamieron lentamente y rodaron sobre él. Se había dicho a sí mismo que detuviera eso, que no debería pensar en ella de esa manera, que no estaba bien… pero después se dio cuenta que no se sentía equivocado.

Edward gruñó cuando se dejó ir. Había imaginado cómo se sentiría la piel de Bella con la suya, sus manos en su cabello y sus piernas envueltas alrededor de él mientras la abrazaba; sus manos acunando su cabeza, sosteniendo sus miradas mientras él se deslizaba dentro de ella, tomándola, adorándola, amándola. Sentirla a su alrededor, rodeándolo, tomándolo, y haciéndolo suyo. Su boca en el cuello de ella; su nombre saliendo de sus labios y el de él en los de ella cuando juntos encontraran el éxtasis. Él le mostraría con su cuerpo lo que sentía su corazón y eso sería muy, muy, hermoso.

Ojos entornados con el cuerpo arqueado y estremecido, sus manos arañaban la tierra cuando gritó su nombre en la noche.

—¡BELLA!

Luego un susurro roto…:

—Oh…Bella…

Se había tendido allí, con el cuerpo zumbando, los ojos muy abiertos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Rodó sobre su estómago, sin aliento, jadeando suavemente, parpadeando con fuerza.

Había esperado sentir mortificación y vergüenza… pero éstas no llegaron. En vez, sólo había deseado con toda su corazón que esta experiencia hubiera sido con ella.

Esa noche había sucedido hace casi un año y aunque no pasaba a menudo, esa primera vez no había sido la última. Pero siempre era agridulce para él. Para Edward el amor sólo remarcaba la pérdida.

Ahora sacudió la cabeza cuando los sentimientos comenzaron a removerse.

—No esta noche —se dijo.

Se puso de pie. Rosalie y Emmett pronto se irían a su luna de miel y debería estar ahí para decir adiós. Y en las raras y preciosas ocasiones en que se _dejaba llevar_, no era algo que le gustara hacer en apuro. Echó una mirada a las estrellas, dijo a Bella un silencioso bunas noches y se alejó entre los árboles.

.

-0-

.

Era lunes. Edward estaba sentado en la última fila de la sala esperando que la cátedra comenzara. Como de costumbre, la chica, Jennifer, se sentó a su lado. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa que él regresó. Animada por esto, ella decidió preguntarle por la boda de su hermano. Él le preguntó por la noche de cine. Después quedaron en silencio cuando el profesor empujó las puertas dobles.

La cátedra comenzó, pero mientras el monótono profesor llenaba la sala, los pensamientos de Jennifer estaban en otra parte. Ellos se desarrollaban y formaban conforme su determinación crecía, haciendo que Edward se removiera en su asiento, cambiando sutilmente de posición para apartarse de ella. Esperaba que el lenguaje corporal fuera suficiente.

No lo fue.

Respiró hondo, inclinó la cabeza hacia él, y comenzó:

—Um, Edward… me preguntaba si tal vez, algún día, si no estás haciendo algo después de clases… —hizo una pausa y él dio un suspiro interno. Levantó la vista hacia ella. —¿Te gustaría tomar un café… er… o algo? —Ella se encogió de hombros. —Ya sabes… si quieres… un día…

Sin esperar una respuesta, Jennifer miró rápidamente su libro nuevamente mientras Edward fruncía el ceño suavemente.

Había tenido, literalmente, miles de esas ofertas a través de los años. Café, cena… y más. Cuando alguna vez respondió con un frío y cortante _no gracias_, en estos días se tomaba el tiempo para no herir sentimientos.

—Gracias —susurró—, pero estoy ocupado casi todos los días después de clases.

—Oh… —Jennifer levantó la mirada y luego bajó la vista de nuevo.

—Y yo no quiero aceptar una invitación con la que no puedo cumplir —agregó él suavemente, esperando que entendiera el mensaje.

Ella levantó la mirada de nuevo, parpadeando cuando la realidad comenzó a caer en su lugar. —_Por supuesto_ —ella pensó—. _¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida… alguien como él?_

—¿Tienes novia?

Su garganta se apretó y también su pecho. Una novia.

—Hay alguien… —susurró bajito, vagamente.

Jennifer asintió, mirando de nuevo su libro. Por supuesto que él tenía a alguien.

—Pero gracias por la invitación —Edward dijo educadamente. Ella asintió de nuevo sonriendo débilmente, pero evitando su mirada. Luego los ojos de Edward le echaron un vistazo al chico de cabello color arena dos filas delante. Daniel.

Edward estaba bien familiarizado con los pensamientos tímidos pero cariñosos del chico hacia Jennifer. Él sabía que Jennifer creía que Daniel era "algo lindo".

—Creo que a Daniel le gusta el café —Edward dijo casualmente.

Los ojos de Jennifer se posaron en la nuca de Daniel. En su mente, Edward podía verla considerándolo.

Sonriendo, él se volteó hacia su cuaderno y comenzó a dibujar un par de ojos en un rostro en forma de corazón.

Suspiró suavemente.

Isabella Swan había estremecido su mundo con su es esencia del tipo bola de demolición.

Pero en realidad, todo cambió incluso _antes_ de que ella caminara por delante del ventilador en el laboratorio de biología. Había comenzado en la cafetería y con los pensamientos poco amables de Jessica Stanley que habían hecho sentir a Edward extremadamente protector con la chica nueva con la intrigante mente en silencio.

Pero el proteccionismo se había evaporado media hora más tarde cuando ella tropezó en el pasillo hacia el mesón de laboratorio que compartieron solo dos veces.

Escapar a Alaska después de aquella primera y casi letal lección de biología debería haber sido la respuesta para él. Él _tendría_ que haber sido capaz de olvidar el incidente tan pronto se alejó y apartó… pero no pudo. La inexplicable atracción era demasiado fuerte y él había regresado.

Bella había sobrevivido a su segunda clase de biología juntos y Edward había aprendido un poco sobre ella, incluyendo el que él quisiera aprender más. Y todavía no entendía el por qué.

Pero había huido de Forks para siempre después de esa segunda lección – hizo su decisión cuando la vio la visión de Alice sobre una pálida Bella de ojos rojos.

_¡No!_

Eso nunca llegaría a pasar. La chica, Bella, nunca sería un monstruo. Él no lo permitiría.

Él _no_ lo _permitiría_.

Irse había sido lo más difícil que había hecho. La _idea_ de irse en realidad lo había herido – un agudo dolor que le atravesaba el pecho y se quedaba allí, haciendo de su corazón su hogar.

Pero sabía que alejarse era lo que tenía que hacer. Por ella. Él no había tenido opción. Sus pensamientos no se lo permitían. Incluso si él entendía el significado de los sentimientos. Cosa que no era así.

—La amas —. Las palabras de Alice le habían golpeado como una avalancha.

¿Amor?

¿Eso era?

No.

Él no podía amar a una humana.

¿Podía?

Había pasado un mes solo en una cueva ponderando esa revelación, tratando de entender. Y cuando finalmente llegó la comprensión, no había sentido ninguna alegría o placer – sólo una aplastante desesperación de que él nunca, jamás estaría con la mujer que amaba. Rugió y despotricó en contra de los designios que habían decidido que pasaría la eternidad solo; eso significaba que incluso no tenía ni la _esperanza_ de amar… y que Isabella Swan nunca sería amada de la forma en que debería ser – porque nadie la amaría tan profundamente como él.

Y darse cuenta de que su amor sería lo más peligroso para la vida de ella… dolía.

Dolía tanto que casi lo destruía.

Se había hecho una bola y preguntado por enésima vez lo que Isabella Swan estaría haciendo justo en ese momento, preguntándose también lo que _ella_ pensaría de _él_… si ella lo viera en ese momento.

No mucho, había supuesto.

Y eso dolía.

Edward se sentó y sacudió el polvo de sus rodillas y camisa. Nunca querría que ella lo viera así… y fue entonces cuando encontró la fuerza para recomponerse. Y a partir de esa fuerza llegó la resolución y la extraña especie de consuelo de que él estaba haciendo lo mejor por la mujer que amaba.

_Su ausencia significaba la vida de ella._

Él comenzó a cambiar.

Todo lo que hacía ahora, lo hacía con ella en mente. Él sería un mejor hombre para ella, aunque nunca lo supiera. Sería alguien a quien ella le encantaría conocer, alguien a quien ella le gustaría llamar amigo, a pesar de que nunca volverían a encontrarse.

Así que ya no andaría flojeando en escuelas secundarias. Sólo universidad y trabajos reales.

Se esforzó en recordar lo qué él había sido como humano, con la esperanza de que le diera una imagen más clara de Bella y del significado detrás de las palabras, expresiones y rubores de su primera y única conversación.

Como adolescente humano había sido muy tímido y un poco torpe, recordaba eso. Pero en ese entonces, la mayoría de los chicos adolescentes lo eran. Recordó que a veces ponía de frente la valentía para esconderse.

Había tenido fuertes opiniones sobre el mundo y todo lo que había en él. Quizás demasiado fuertes para un muchacho de diecisiete años – había discutido con su padre en más de una ocasión.

Pero había sido un buen hijo. Sus padres lo habían amado mucho y él los había amado a ellos. Aún los amaba ahora.

Poco a poco, la inconsecuente actitud fría de Edward hacia los seres humanos comenzó a cambiar y su humanidad largamente enterrada empezó a surgir cuando vio partes de sí mismo en los humanos a su alrededor.

Y, lentamente, mientras las piezas cayeron en su lugar, la imagen que tenía Edward de Bella comenzó a aclararse. Ella era desinteresada y valiente. Pensaba en los demás. Ella era tímida. Pero determinada. Y era perceptiva.

Ella no era superficial – la falta de esmalte de uñas y maquillaje lo decía. Ni siquiera se había perforado las orejas.

Él pensaba que ella se sentía incómoda en su propia piel. Un poco como él se sentía a veces – y aún así, a veces ahora.

Él no sabía lo que ella pensaba de él.

Su lápiz se movió sobre la hoja mientras pensaba, sombreando la mandíbula, su cuello y clavículas.

A menudo se preguntaba dónde estaba ella ahora, qué estaba haciendo. ¿Qué universidad había elegido? ¿Qué ramos había tomado, qué carrera planeaba? En dónde quiera que estuviese, esperaba que el sol estuviera sobre su piel.

Él siempre evitaba los pensamientos de novios y matrimonio.

A veces pensaba en encontrarla. Sin que ella supiera él sólo la miraría desde la distancia, ver cómo estaba. Pero sabía que nunca sería lo suficientemente fuerte para eso. Dudaba que fuera capaz de alejarse por segunda vez. Una vez casi lo había destruido. Y si ella tenía un novio… entonces no estaba seguro de lo que eso le haría a él. No, era mejor de esta forma. Él viviría _para_ ella, y mantendría sus recuerdos justo como estaban.

—¿Sr. Cullen? —la voz del profesor sacó a Edward de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente, leyó su mente.

—Fuerza electrostática —Edward respondió y el profesor asintió, preguntándole a otra persona.

Los ojos de Jennifer ahora estaban en el dibujo de Edward, en sus pensamientos se preguntaba sobre la linda chica de ojos pensativos. Pasó casualmente a una hoja en blanco de su cuaderno al mismo tiempo que su teléfono celular vibraba en su bolsillo. Agradecido de que algo distrajera a Jennifer, Edward hizo el ademan de sacar el teléfono del su bolsillo y rodó los ojos con exasperación. Jennifer ahogó una risita y miró al frente, olvidando el boceto. Edward miró la pantalla en la palma de su mano.

Era un mensaje de texto de sus abogados en Chicago. Los inquilinos de la casa se cambiaban. Ya era hora de que Edward jugara al propietario.

.

-0-

.

Al siguiente fin de semana Edward estaba de pie en la vacía sala de estar de su casa humana y miró alrededor. Habían pasado cinco años desde su última inspección.

Los últimos inquilinos habían salido hace dos días y, por suerte, habían dejado el lugar limpio y en buenas condiciones. Aunque se preguntó por qué alguien habría pensado que una pared color naranja quemada era buena idea. ¿La agencia les permitía hacer eso? Con el reflejo opaco del cielo gris y lluvioso de afuera la pared parecía barro. Se tendría que ir. Ahora. Y lo haría él mismo - sería más rápido y haría un mejor trabajo que cualquier decorador.

Tomó las llaves del auto desde el bolsillo y abrió la puerta principal.

Alguien se estaba mudando a la casa estilo victoriano del frente (se había convertido en cuatro departamentos pequeños hace algunos años). Una alta y delgada lámpara de lectura estaba en la acera, tambaleándose ligeramente con la brisa. Una maleta estaba a su lado. Un pequeño auto estaba estacionado con el maletero abierto. Dos chicas, tiraban de la capucha de su camiseta sobre sus cabezas para evitar la lluvia, donde luchaban con una caja grande de cartón, de aspecto pesado, tratando de empujarla por sobre el borde del maletero, con los pies deslizándose sobre la superficie mojada de la carretera.

Edward pensó en ir a ofrecer su ayuda. Comenzó a bajar los escalones de la entrada, listo para llamarlas, justo cuando una suave brisa se levantó, soplando fuerte. Golpeó la lámpara por lo que su pantalla de platico se partió en pedazos contra el suelo.

Un segundo después, Edward estaba casi de rodillas, temblando, jadeando. Su garganta estaba en llamas y su mano aplastaba el pomo de la puerta en su desesperación por volver a entrar a la casa. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se dejó caer al suelo, con el cuerpo temblando incontrolablemente. Los gruñidos rasgaban su pecho mientras la puerta se estremecía y su garganta ardía.

Isabella Swan.

Bella. _Su Bella._

_Ella estaba aquí._

Y ella había estremecido su mundo nuevamente.

Su olor todavía estaba en su nariz, llenándolo, poseyéndolo. Podía saborearla en la lengua – sus ojos rodaron detrás de su cabeza. Edward enseñó los dientes y gruñó. Sus manos se aferraron a las tablas del piso, tallando profundos surcos irregulares en la madera mientras luchaba por controlarse. El monstruo se sacudió en su jaula – pero el monstruo era débil, porque a pesar de que el olor llamaba la parte más primitiva de él, _ahora significaba algo más._

Edward se obligó a tomar una respiración profunda. Y otra. El aire ligeramente rancio de su casa alivió su garganta, aclarando lo suficiente su mente como para pensar… pero sólo apenas.

Se puso de pie y fue hasta la ventana. Se asomó con los ojos muy abiertos mientras observaba detrás de las persianas. Su cuerpo todavía temblaba. Su mente era todo desorden y confusión total.

Ahora ella estaba riendo. La capucha había caído y el viento azotaba su cabello alrededor de su cara mientras ella y la otra chica intentaban llevar la caja hacia los escalones de entrada.

Tan hermosa. Tan, tan, hermosa.

La última vez que la había visto él no sabía que la amaba. Ahora él la veía con nuevos ojos que la devoraban. Y un nuevo corazón que, en este momento, estaba casi latiendo.

—Bella… —su voz se quebró. Sus largos dedos agarraron con fuerza el alfeizar de la ventana – apenas notó que astillaba la madera.

¿Por qué ella estaba en Chicago? ¿Por qué no estaba en un lugar cálido? Él había querido que ella tuviera calor y luz del sol – a ella le gustaba eso. La había imaginado en las playas de California, o Hawái – caminando por los soleados campus con los brazos llenos de libros mientras la luz jugaba con su pelo.

Este nuevo desarrollo era demasiado para él e incluso su cerebro tamaño vampiro estaba teniendo problemas para entenderlo.

Ella estaba aquí. Ella realmente estaba aquí.

Y también él lo estaba.

No iba a permitirse pensar a dónde podría llegar esto.

La mente de Bella seguía en silencio para él, pero se centró en los pensamientos de su amiga con la esperanza de tener respuestas.

Pero no encontró nada. Ella estaba demasiado enfocada en la cita a ciegas que estaba armando para su hermano.

Las chicas desaparecieron por la puerta principal y Edward se enderezó y comenzó a caminar. ¿Dónde estaban las visiones de Alice cuando él las necesitaba? Tomó su teléfono desde su bolsillo con la esperanza de ver un mensaje de su hermana, pero no había ninguno. ¿Cómo ella no lo había visto venir? ¿O había visto algo y decidió no decirle? Intentó llamarla, pero no respondió su teléfono. Dejó un escueto mensaje:

—Es Edward. Llámame.

Y luego colgó.

Gruñó pasándose las manos por el cabello mientras caminaba y se paseaba, esperando… no sabía qué.

Había pasado por todos los momentos de los últimos dos años relacionados con sus sentimientos por Bella, aceptándolos, _manejándolos_, y ahora…

Era como volver a empezar de cero otra vez. Como si estuviera de nuevo en el laboratorio de biología viéndola caminar por el pasillo hacia su mesón.

Atravesó la pared con el puño.

Cuando Alice llamó una hora más tarde, Edward estaba sentado en la habitación de su niñez, abrazando las rodillas contra su pecho mientras observaba las ventanas del apartamento de Bella.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —gruñó por el teléfono y Alice suspiró.

—No lo sé, Edward. Sólo tú lo sabes, sólo puedo ver el resultado cuando lo decidas.

Arrugó los ojos con fuerza y golpeó la parte trasera de su nuca contra la pared. El yeso se agrietó.

—No puedo dejarla ir de nuevo —gruñó.

—Lo sé. Y… no creo que deberías.

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Yo… no sé realmente. Es como la última vez, Edward. Nada está claro… ni siquiera pude ver que esto venía. Estás en una encrucijada. Sólo tienes qué elegir el camino a seguir.

—No _sé_ qué camino tomar.

Alice suspiró de nuevo.

—Yo creo que sí, Edward. Me acabas de decir que no puedes irte de nuevo —hizo una pausa y dejó que asimilara sus palabras—. Piénsalo, Edward.

Él se quedó en silencio.

—Creo que tienes tus respuestas —Alice dijo bajito.

Edward dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Sentía el pecho pesado y apretado.

—Yo no… no puedo… —se pasó la mano por el cabello, tirando de los mechones con tanta fuerza que casi le dolía. —No sé cómo voy a…

—Pero ahora es diferente, Edward —Alice lo interrumpió con suavidad.

—¿Cómo? —espetó—. ¡Dime cómo es diferente, Alice! Sigo siendo un vampiro, ella sigue siendo humana y su olor… —cerró los ojos, no pudo terminar la oración—. ¡Nada ha cambiado!

Pero tan pronto como dijo las palabras se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

_Él_ había cambiado.

Abrió los ojos a medida comenzaba a dudar.

Él no era el mismo chico que había estado en el laboratorio de biología. En los pasados dos años él había hecho algo casi inaudito para un vampiro – había crecido, madurado y cambiado. Alice pareció leer su mente.

—Las cosas _han_ cambiado, ¿no, Edward?

—Tal vez —murmuró a modo de respuesta.

—Definitivamente.

Se encogió de hombros.

Hubo silencio mientras Edward seguía pensando y Alice le dejaba.

—Tal vez —dijo de nuevo después de un momento—. Pero sigue siendo un riesgo para ella, Alice. _Sigo_ siendo lo más peligroso en su mundo.

—¿Lo eres?

Frunció el ceño. —¿Qué quieres decir con que lo soy? Por supuesto que sí.

—La amas, ¿no?

Apretó los dientes. —Sabes que sí.

—¿Alguna vez harías algo para hacerle daño?

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué acaso tú…? —Sacudió la cabeza—. Es por eso que me he mantenido lejos, es por eso que debería alejarme de nuevo _ahora_.

Alice suspiró. —Entonces, ¿harías algo para herirla?

—¡No! ¡Nunca! —él casi estaba gritando. La sola idea de que Bella se dañase de algún modo lo llenaba de tanto horror, terror, dolor y… oh…

—Piensa en lo que acabas de decir, Edward.

Pero él ya lo estaba haciendo.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, dejando que este nuevo concepto floreciera y creciera. Él la amaba más de lo que quería su sangre. Él nunca le haría daño. Él lo sabía ahora.

—¿Me llamarás si ves algo? —susurró.

—Lo prometo.

Le dio a "_colgar"_ y dejó caer el teléfono al suelo para así poder sostenerse la cabeza con las manos.

—Muy bien —murmuró mientras miraba sus pies—. No voy a ninguna parte… ¿así que, ahora qué?

Pasó los siguientes dos días pensando y planeando, luego revisando esos planes y pensando un poco más.

Casi había dejado un agujero en el suelo de tanto pasearse. Si sus uñas no fueran como acero, él las hubiera mordido hasta llegar al hueso. Si fuera humano habría apretado los dientes hasta convertirlos en muñones.

¿Debería simplemente observar a Bella desde lejos por el resto de su vida, como una especie de ángel guardián? No dejaba pasar la ironía.

¿O podría volver a presentarse y encontrar un lugar en su vida, por muy pequeño que sea? Incluso si era sólo el chico que ella conoció una vez en Forks que ahora vivía al cruzar la calle. Alguien que dijera "hola" al pasar. Salvo que él podría estar en su vida durante uno o dos años más, antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que no envejecía. Incluso ahora mismo se veía muy igual.

¿O… tratar algo más? La idea lo emocionaba y aterrorizaba. Y no tenía ni idea de lo _más_ que podía ser.

Caminó, merodeó y sopesó cada acción. Analizó cada posible escenario.

Observó el departamento desde su ventana. Veía su ir y venir pero nunca estuvo seguro de a dónde ella iba – y eso le molestaba. Universidad, asumió. Quizás de compras a veces. Hubo una bolsa de comestibles en algún punto.

Ella escuchaba mucha música. No parecía tener una televisión. Las luces por lo general se apagaban a las once y estaba de nuevo en pie a las seis y media.

Hubo otro visitante – un hombre joven con un regalo de bienvenida y un montón de consejos sobre decoración y cuyos pensamientos le dijeron a Edward que Bella estaba soltera y que él era gay.

Ella estaba soltera. Su amigo hombre era gay.

Esas piezas de información complacieron mucho a Edward, pero no lo ayudaban en su decisión.

Volvió a repasar sus opciones y volvió a analizar los escenarios. Una y otra vez.

La noche del martes fue a cazar.

Para la mañana del miércoles él había tomado su decisión.

Esperó que Alice llamara, pero no lo hizo.

La tarde del miércoles Edward observó el pequeño auto de Bella entrar en la calle y llegar hasta el frente de su edificio.

Abrió la ventana a lo ancho cuando ella salió a la acera. El viento soplaba y él tomó un profundo, profundo aliento. Era como cuchillos calientes en su garganta cuando el aroma lo agredió. Tomó otro aliento, y otro. Otro. El ardor era implacable, pero el monstruo no hizo ninguna aparición.

En los últimos días Edward había notado que este no era el olor del tormento, de la tentación y la angustia…

… Este era el olor de las segundas oportunidades.

Corrió por las escaleras de tres en tres, abrió la puerta y salió casi corriendo a la calle. Redujo la velocidad cuando golpeó el pavimento.

¿Y si ella no lo recordaba? ¿Y si lo _recordaba_, pero no le gustaba? ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué diría ella? ¿Y si le decía que se fuera? Quizás esta era una mala idea. Quizás debería darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Pero sabía que no lo haría. Cuadró los hombros y comenzó a caminar.

Bella estaba tomando su mochila desde el asiento trasero del auto. Levantó la vista cuando él se acercó con ojos curiosos y sus pasos casi fallaron.

Sus ojos… querido Señor, sus ojos. Sentía las rodillas realmente débiles.

Y de pronto, Edward sentía que casi todo se había ralentizado. El camino se sentía como de una milla de ancho. Sus pasos eran ruidosos, haciendo eco mientras caminaba.

Y su corazón… estaba en todas partes, rodeándolo por lo que su cuerpo se sentía vivo con su ritmo.

Y su olor.

Su olor estaba en el aire, su garganta ardía pero apenas lo notó porque ahora su olor significaba que ella estaba allí y él tenía esperanza.

Por fin llegó a su lado.

—¿Bella? —Edward trató de mantener el temblor en su voz. Sus recuerdos no hacían justicia con su belleza – ahora lo podía ver al estar de pie frente a ella. Tragó saliva y ella le frunció el ceño y vaciló un poco. Luego, sus ojos se agrandaron. Alzó las cejas y abrió la boca. Él tragó saliva de nuevo.

—Soy Edward —dijo—. Edward Cullen, de la secundaria de Forks.

Ella lo miró fijamente sin hablar, pero él vio el surgimiento del rubor en sus mejillas. Comenzó a morderse el labio. Él contuvo el aliento, le tendió la mano y sonrió.

—Hola.

.

* * *

.

_Hola! _

_Estoy de vuelta y comienza una nueva traducción. También de Windchymes. _

_Y de novedad, finalmente, tengo beta. Es FungysCullen13 quien ha hecho un trabajo muy bueno y veloz. Muchas gracias, linda ;)_

_Les invito a dejar sus comentarios y a poner esta nueva traducción en sus favoritos, con tal que no la pierdan de vista. También, pásense por mis otras traducciones, de la misma autora._

_Nos leemos, cariños, Blueskys_


	2. Chapter 2

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y The Decision a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

_Capítulo beteado por FungysCullen13. Muchas gracias._

_._

* * *

.

Edward sintió como si cada momento de su existencia lo hubiera dirigido hasta ahora, a _este segundo_, estando de pie frente a Isabella Swan.

Ni siquiera podía decir que había imaginado como sería este momento, porque nunca se había permitido el lujo de imaginarse que pudieran reunirse de nuevo. Y sin embargo, allí estaba ella… y él también.

Él quería que ella también lo amara.

Él no quería arruinar esto.

Pero comenzó a preguntarse si quizás ya lo estaba haciendo. Porque mientras el momento se extendía entre ellos, Bella permanecía en silencio. Y ella todavía no había tomado su mano extendida.

Sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas mientras lo miraba, con los ojos muy abiertos y brillando por algo que Edward no podía comprender. Buscó reconocimiento y sin duda encontró sorpresa. Quizás conmoción. ¿Era algo bueno? ¿Eso significaba que lo recordaba? Él no lo sabía. Su mano comenzó a temblar.

Ella era tan hermosa.

El castaño de su cabello, la porcelana de su piel, justo como la recordaba. Ojos en los cuales él podía derretirse – pero aún manteniendo sus secretos.

En dos años apenas había cambiado.

Edward respiró lentamente, absorbiendo su escancia profundamente dentro de él. Le dio la bienvenida al ardor.

Pero a través del clamor de las emociones que se agitaban en su interior, había una sensación que poco a poco se arrastraba a medida que los segundos pasaban.

Derrota.

Él podía sentirlo aplastándolo desde adentro hacia afuera.

Edward tragó saliva y lentamente comenzó a bajar su temblorosa mano vacía.

—Sólo nos conocimos brevemente —dijo en voz baja—. Puede que no me recuerdes.

Bella parpadeó rápidamente.

—No… quiero decir sí… quiero decir… recuerdo —ella comenzó. Su piel se sonrojó de un carmesí aun más profundo hasta su pecho—. ¿Biología, cierto? Raíz de cebolla.

Su mano salió disparada para encontrar la de Edward. Su tacto era electricidad, su calor fluyó a través de él cuando sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de los de ella y el cuerpo de Edward sintió como si estuviera despertando de un largo y profundo sueño. Los ojos de Edward parpadearon ligeramente y se preguntó si ella también lo sentía. O quizás solo _era_ la sensación de su piel fría. Apartó ese pensamiento. En cambio, sonrió.

—Raíz de cebolla —asintió él y su alivio fue dulce.

Ella lo recordaba.

Edward decidió que no quería que este momento terminara. Porque justo ahora que Bella le sonreía y le tendía la mano, todo era posible y casi no existían diferencias infranqueables entre ellos.

Pero cuando Debussey comenzó a sonar desde el fondo del bolsillo de Bella, el momento se rompió y ella dejó caer la mano de Edward.

—Oh, um, discúlpame —dijo nerviosa y comenzó a rebuscar su celular. Desvió la llamada rápidamente y lo metió de nuevo en el bolsillo—. Lo siento.

Edward sintió una chispa de placer – lo había puesto por delante de su llamada. Y su ringtone le hizo sonreír por la sorpresa.

—¿Te gusta Debussey?

Bella se encogió de hombros incómoda.

—Sí, me gusta. Sé que no es muy…

—Arabesque es genial —ofreció Edward rápidamente—. Es una de mis favoritas.

El rostro de Bella se iluminó y Edward creyó que sus rodillas cederían.

—Mía también —dijo ella—. Y Claro de Luna.

—Otra de mis favoritos —sonrió de vuelta—. A pesar de que no sería muy bueno como ringtone. Demasiado suave.

—Sí —sonrió—. Antes tenía Linkin Park, pero me asustaba cada vez que alguien me llamaba. —Rodó los ojos y Edward rió entre dientes.

—¿Qué canción era?

—Numb. ¿La conoces?

Ahora él también estaba sonriendo.

—La conozco —dijo—. Tengo el álbum. —Había estado escuchándolo en la radio del auto cuando había manejado desde Vermont hace cinco días.

Ahora había silencio entre ellos, aunque continuaban sonriéndose el uno al otro. Edward estaba feliz de simplemente absorber el momento y perderse en los ojos de Bella. Él se maravillaba con la diferencia entre este encuentro y el último.

Después de un momento, Bella bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar ausente con su manga. Tenía el labio entre los dientes y Edward notó que ahora ella se sentía tímida.

Él se pasó la mano por la nuca y miró sus zapatos mientras se preguntaba que debía decir o hacer a continuación. No quería que ella se sintiera tímida, quería que se sintiera cómoda. Quería volver a la facilidad de hace unos momentos. _¡Piensa, Cullen! _Se preguntó si debía decir algo más sobre música.

Pero de pronto, y sorprendentemente, Bella lo salvó a _él_.

—Así que, um…creí que tu familia se había mudado a California. —Lo miró, con ojos curiosos.

Edward asintió, reconociendo vagamente la historia de tapadera tras la repentina partida de su familia desde Forks dos años atrás. Él no quería hablar de sí mismo y sobre todo no quería dar crédito a una mentira. No con Bella. Él sólo quería ser abierto y honesto con ella, aunque sabía que no lo podía ser – todavía.

—Sin embargo, estuve en la universidad de Vermont —aclaró—. Pero, ¿qué hay de ti? —Quería saber todo sobre ella. —Creí que no te gustaba el frío.

Bella abrió los ojos de golpe, lo mismo con su boca.

—¿Recuerdas eso? —su susurro era incrédulo y ahora Edward tenía un momento de pánico infernal. ¿Dijo algo malo? Tragó saliva y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—Er, sí.

Bella se mordió el labio y los ojos de Edward siguieron el movimiento de su garganta mientras tragaba con fuerza.

—Yo… es que no esperaba encontrarte en Chicago —elaboró—. UCLA tal vez, o Florida, pero…

Metió las manos en los bolsillos porque no sabía qué hacer con ellas, de pronto se sentían muy grandes.

—Um, me dieron una beca para venir aquí. A la Universidad de Chicago —. Las palabras de Bella fueron casualmente dichas, pero Edward pudo oír el orgullo subyacente en su voz. Y él notó que también estaba orgulloso de ella.

—¿Una beca? —una sonrisa se extendió por su cara. Él quería tomarla y hacerla girar a su alrededor. O abrazarla. Pero se controló—. Eso es genial —dijo en vez.

Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y las apoyó en las caderas.

—¿Qué estás estudiando?

—Antropología.

Eso le sorprendió, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué. Quizás porque en los últimos dos años había estado preguntándose que estaba estudiando ella, sobre todo la había imaginado en una bata de laboratorio mirando por un microscopio.

—¿Y tú? —Bella preguntó de pronto.

—Ingeniería Civil.

—¿Oh? —Parecía demasiado sorprendida y se preguntó si ella también lo había imaginado diferente. De hecho, la idea de que ella lo pudo haber imaginado era absolutamente emocionante.

De pronto, Edward se sentía muy cálido en su interior. Puso las manos en los bolsillos.

—Pero, em, me estoy transfiriendo aquí… a Chicago —continuó.

Bella abrió más los ojos. —¿En serio?

Dejó escapar un suspiro. —En serio.

Él había tomado su decisión final a las cuatro de la mañana mientras vigilaba el departamento de Bella desde la ventana de su antigua habitación.

Ahora Bella estaba mirando sus pies. Se mostraba tímida de nuevo, pero no hizo ademán de irse y eso a él le agradaba.

Edward quería hacer mil preguntas – había un millón de cosas que quería saber. Pensó cuidadosamente lo que iba a decir a continuación.

—¿Vives aquí? —hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el edificio detrás de ellos.

—Sí. Acabo de mudarme —Bella volteó y también miró hacia el edificio—. Estaba compartiendo otro departamento con una amiga, pero su novio se mudó allí y… —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y Edward entendió. Él vivió con tres parejas.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó ella—. Quiero decir, ¿dónde vivirás cuando te transfieran?

—Ya tengo algo. Es cruzando la calle —apuntó a su casa y los ojos de Bella se agrandaron de nuevo. Edward escuchó su corazón cuando este aumento su ritmo.

—¿Vivirás cruzando la calle?

Edward asintió, observando su reacción de cerca. Le pareció ver solo un pequeño temblor en sus labios. No podía estar seguro, pero creía que ella estaba contenta.

Bella bajó de nuevo la mirada, y Edward luchó contra el impulso de agachar la cabeza y mirar por debajo de la cortina de cabello que protegía su rostro.

Debussey sonó de nuevo.

La mano de Bella fue hasta su bolsillo y la de Edward a su cabello.

Ella le frunció el ceño a la pantalla y envió un mensaje rápidamente mientras se disculpaba de nuevo.

Edward apartó la mirada, decidido a no invadir su privacidad, incluso si era lo que quería.

—Um, será mejor que me vaya —Bella murmuró mientras deslizaba el celular en el bolsillo.

La decepción se apoderó de Edward, y se preguntó si se notaba en su rostro porque Bella de pronto parecía ansiosa por explicar.

—Es sólo que… empiezo a trabajar en media hora. Tengo que estar lista.

—¿Dónde trabajas? —la pregunta estuvo afuera antes de que Edward tuviera tiempo para pensar si era apropiado o no preguntar. Afortunadamente, a Bella no pareció importarle.

—Greenhaven Village —acomodó su cabello detrás de sus orejas y los ojos de Edward siguieron el movimiento con atención. Deseó poder hacer eso por ella—. Es una casa de retiro —añadió.

—Oh.

Otro silencio. Y luego Bella respiró hondo. Frunció el ceño y su cuerpo se tensó.

—Bueno, ha sido muy agradable verte, Edward. Probablemente te veré por aquí… tú sabes, si estás justo al frente.

Ella sonrió al ajustarse el bolso sobre el hombro y dio un paso vacilante hacia atrás, hacia su edificio. Inmediatamente Edward sintió la distancia entre ellos y no estuvo seguro de qué hacer.

—Ha sido bueno verte, Bella.

¿Eso era? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Sólo sería el chico al que ella saludaría al otro lado de la calle después de todo?

Bella volteó y subió les escalones hacia la puerta frontal. Edward abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo. Dos veces. Luego él dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse lentamente, de vuelta a su casa. Sus pies estaban pesados, como pesos muertos al final de sus piernas. Su corazón y mente estaban en crisis. Se pasó las manos por el cabello al aproximarse a la terraza vacía de la casa.

Ella parecía reacia a irse, pensó. Y pudo haber utilizado la primera llamada telefónica como excusa para escapar, pero no lo había hecho. La había desviado y habló con él en vez.

Edward inhaló profundamente y cuadró los hombros. Se dio una rápida charla interna. Luego volteó y corrió sin problemas hasta el otro lado de la calle, justo cuando Bella deslizaba la llave en la cerradura.

—¿Te gustaría que nos pusiéramos al día en algún momento?

Bella se dio vuelta con rapidez sacando la llave de la cerradura y casi cayendo a sus pies. Parpadeó hacia Edward quien la estaba mirando esperanzadoramente desde la entrada.

—Podríamos dar un paseo… o algo… —dijo. El viento le empujó el cabello sobre la cara y lo quitó rápidamente.

—¿Un paseo?

Edward asintió.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo? —Bella parecía perpleja y Edward soltó un gemido interior.

¿Qué estaba pensando? Un paseo era algo que habría sugerido en 1918.

No en el 2007.

Pero se reordenó rápidamente.

—O… podemos tomar un café… ¿si quieres? —ahora sonaba como Jennifer.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos apretando los puños una y otra vez. Él estaba de pie al borde del precipicio y Bella tenía el poder de salvarlo o dejarlo caer.

¿Por qué era tan difícil? _¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacer eso?_

Bella seguía mirándolo y Edward estaba convencido que había arruinado las cosas. Él había deseado demasiado. Tendría que haber sido feliz con sonrisas y saludos con la mano. Se dispuso a retirarse.

—Un paseo suena muy bien —Bella dijo de pronto y ahora Edward era quien parpadeaba. ¿Estaba diciendo que sí? Él comenzó a sonreír lentamente—. No soy mucho de beber café —añadió, casi disculpándose.

—Yo tampoco —Edward sonrió. Ella había dicho que sí. _¡Había dicho que sí! _En su mente dio un gran paso hacia atrás, alejándose del precipicio—. ¿Qué tal mañana? —preguntó.

—Trabajo mañana en la tarde.

—Oh.

—Pero estoy libre el viernes después de clases. ¿Puedes?

—Sí puedo.

—Está bien —Bella asintió y sonrió, coloreándosele las mejillas—. Um, ¿nos vemos entonces?

Edward asintió. —Nos vemos luego.

Ella le dio una última sonrisa y luego volteó hacia la puerta, volviendo a poner la llave en la cerradura.

Edward decidió que probablemente sería algo extraño y un poco escalofriante si se quedaba allí observándola, así que se arrastró lejos, tratando de parecer despreocupado al darle la espalda y cruzar la calle. Cuando pisó la acera del frente se permitió un rápido vistazo por encima del hombro. Su corazón caso estalló cuando vio que Bella también miraba a escondidas hacia él.

.

-0-

.

Edward nunca viajaba sin su Ipod o su laptop, por lo que mientras Bella se iba a trabajar, él encendió la música y entró a la red.

Comenzó con el proceso para transferirse de universidad.

Avisó a sus abogados de que quitaran la casa de las ofertas de arriendo.

Ordenó algunos muebles.

Y llamó a su familia.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Edward se metió en su auto e hizo un rápido viaje a Vermont.

Su auto voló por los caminos de noche con las luces apagadas y las ruedas apenas tocando el asfalto. Iba a empacar toda su vida allí para así poder intentar una nueva en Chicago.

Y mientras conducía, analizó. Porque eso era lo que Edward hacía.

Había sido un riesgo el haberle ofrecido la mano a Bella así como así. Su piel fría podría provocarle repulsión, o hacerla desconfiar. Pero había estado desesperado por tocarla, por su calor, y por sentir alguna conexión. Pero más que eso, había sentido la necesidad de ser él mismo, de mostrar algo del Edward real y no de la fachada humana que él presentaba.

Este soy yo. Mi piel es fría.

Pero el riesgo había valido la pena, pensó. Bella no se había apartado como la mayoría de los humanos haría, y hubo un destello de algo en su expresión cuando sus manos se tocaron… él esperaba que ella también hubiera sentido esa conexión.

Repasó cada sonrojo, cada palabra, cada gesto, cada sonrisa – muchas veces. Y continuó llegando a la misma conclusión.

… que era demasiado pronto para entusiasmarse tanto.

Después de la sorpresa inicial, Bella parecía feliz de verlo. Y ella había aceptado la invitación. Ambas eran buenas señales en lo que se refería a Edward.

Pero un paseo era una cosa – un _futuro_ era algo más.

Frunció el ceño manejando con experiencia con una sola mano mientras con la otra se frotaba la cara. Como siempre, todo lo que tuviera que ver con Bella era complejo y confuso.

Exhaló bruscamente y giró el auto en otra vuelta de la carretera cuando una gran cantidad de complicaciones cayeron sobre él en la oscuridad. Se estremeció y las apartó. En vez, decidió enfocarse en las sonrisas de Bella y en el hecho de que iban a dar un paseo el viernes.

Un paseo con Bella.

Edward sonrió de nuevo. Subió el volumen del estero a todo lo que daba y con el ritmo de Linkin Park llegó hasta Vermont.

.

-0-

.

Su familia lo estaba esperando cuando llegó. Fue recibido con la alegría de Esme, el optimismo de Carlisle y la cautela de Jasper.

—Alice dice que confíe en ti —Jasper le dijo a su hermano—. Así que estoy confiando en Alice.

Y ahora Alice se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas sobre el escritorio de Edward, observando como rápidamente iba entre el armario y la bolsa de lona abierta en su sofá de cuero.

—¡El suéter rojo no! —levantó una mano y Edward bajó la vista hacia el bulto que sostenía.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Esa sombra de rojo _realmente_ no es tu color —hizo una mueca y él rodó los ojos.

—¿Me lo dices _ahora_, después de que lo he usado dos veces? —sacudió la cabeza y puso el suéter en la bolsa de todos modos.

—Verdad, pero no estabas tratando de impresionar una chica hasta _ahora_, Edward.

Se quedó quieto. Y después sacó lentamente el suéter rojo de su bolso y los dejó caer, muy casualmente, en el sofá. Alice sonrió y Edward la ignoró. Volvió al armario.

—¡Oh, no puedes llevarte ése también! —ella tomó la sudadera gris de la Armada de Annapolis desde su mano.

—¿Por qué no?

Ella sostuvo lo sostuvo por la capucha y negó. —Está muy _vieja_, Edward. ¡La has tenido desde 1964!

—Es vintage —justificó—. Y es buena para cazar.

Secretamente, esa era su prenda favorita. Se la quitó a su hermana, quien se la arrebató otra vez. La lanzó a la papelera perfectamente y suspiró.

—He querido hacer eso durante años. Juro que todavía huele a Woodstock.

—No fue a Woodstock —gruñó Edward y tomó la sudadera desde la cesta. Ahora Alice rodó _sus_ ojos.

—Bueno, no dejes que Bella te vea usándola —se quejó y Edward sonrió. No era común que ella le dejara ganar. Pero mientras empujaba la sudadera en el bolso esperaba que quizás un día Bella _pudiera_ verlo usándola.

Su estado de ánimo cambió.

—Irá bien, ¿cierto Alice? —bajó la mirada y sus dedos jugaron con el cierre de la bolsa. Alice se abrazó las rodillas.

—No le harás daño, estás bastante resuelto, puedo ver eso.

Edward sonrió suavemente.

—¿El futuro? —preguntó.

Alice frunció el ceño, sus hermosos rasgos perdieron delicadeza al pensar.

—No puedo ver nada más, no es claro de todos modos… pero se _siente_ bien, si eso tiene sentido —ladeó la cabeza, parpadeando hacia su hermano.

Él asintió. Tenía mucho más sentido que cualquier otra cosa en este momento.

No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a resultar, todo estaba en contra, él lo sabía. Pero Edward tenía amor. Y tenía esperanza.

Y tenía que intentarlo.

.

-0-

.

Caminaron por Garfield Park.

Había sido sugerencia de Edward. El parque era hermoso, con su invernadero, laguna y su histórico Arco Florar. Y Edward había visitado el parque varias veces de niño por lo que recordaba en vagos recuerdos.

También estaba a casi unos veinte minutos en cada sentido, por lo que podría tener a Bella por una hora o más, si tenía suerte.

Él era muy consciente de ella a su lado mientras caminaban; el calor y la energía que irradiaban de su cuerpo…

… lo envolvían como una manta.

Edward respiró su aroma y dejó que su garganta ardiera mientras su corazón se regocijaba. Ella estaba aquí.

Por supuesto, él pasó por ella y una vez estuvieron en la puerta, él había querido ofrecerle su brazo. Y si hubiera sido 1918, lo habría hecho.

Pero no era 1918.

Así que caminaron uno al lado del otro, hablando de la nueva tarea de historia de ella y de su transferencia, mientras ambos apretaban fuertemente las manos en los bolsillos.

Se sentaron en el césped frente a la laguna y Edward se lució lanzando a la perfección piedras a través de la superficie del agua, haciéndolas rebotar y bailar.

—Impresionante —Bella rió y Edward sonrió.

—Hay un lago en Suiza, en los Alpes de Berna, que está perfectamente quieto —dijo—. Tiene un reflejo perfecto y si ves mientras golpean las piedras, es como cristales rotos. —Edward en realidad lo sabía porque lo había hecho.

Bella sonrió.

—Suena hermoso —dijo—. Vi un lago así en Francia. Intenté hacerlo, pero la piedra se hundió.

Le tomó una fracción de segundo a Edward el darse cuenta de lo que Bella había dicho.

—¿Estuviste en Francia?

—Uh huh.

—¿Cuándo?

—Entre la graduación e iniciar la universidad. —Se había sentado con las piernas debajo de ella, pero las extendió, apoyándose en las manos. Ladeó la cabeza para ver el cielo y extendió el cuello mientras lo hacía. Respiró profundamente. Y mientras una parte de la mente de Edward todavía estaba absorbiendo el hecho de que ella había estado en Francia, la otra se maravilló de que se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda con él como para exponerse de esa forma. Incluso sin saberlo.

Ella se acomodó nuevamente, cambiando de posición y doblando las piernas debajo de ella, pero en esta ocasión en sentido contrario. Sus movimientos arruinaron la visión de Edward. Ahora la veía de perfil, con los ojos bajos hacia la hierba que tiraba, y él se enfocó en lo que acababa de decir.

Él tenía preguntas, muchas preguntas, y no sabía por dónde empezar. Así que lo resumió en una palabra.

—¿Cuéntame?

Bella de pronto parecía cohibida. Empujó las piernas hasta su pecho y las abrazó.

—No hay mucho que decir la verdad.

Edward estaba en desacuerdo. Pero recordó que tan incómoda ella se ponía al hablar de sí misma en esa clase de biología cuando él estaba tan obsesionado con ella. Así que bajó la mirada y se ocupó de arrancar el pasto, esperaba que su cambio de enfoque la ayudara.

Lo hizo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste fuera? —hizo girar una hoja especialmente larga alrededor de su dedo.

—Cuatro meses. De julio a octubre.

¿Cuatro meses durante la temporada alta? Edward alzó las cejas.

—Eso debe haber sido muy caro.

Bella se encogió de hombros. —Trabajé en una librería de Port Ángeles en mis últimos dos años. E hice trabajo de tutoría, también. Creí que iba a necesitar el dinero para la universidad, así que ahorré casi todo lo que había ganado —se encogió de hombros de nuevo—. Todo se sumó. Y cuando estuve afuera viajé en lo más barato. Albergues, pasajes en tren, visitas a museos después de esperar tres horas por las entradas más baratas. Oh sí, y vivía de pan y queso. —Soltó una risita y Edward se arriesgó a darle una mirada y sonrió. Bella dejó de abrazarse las piernas y las dobló bajo ella de nuevo. Edward estaba complacido de que pareciera estar un poco más relajada con la conversación.

—¿No habían trabajos en Forks? ¿Es por eso que hacías todo el camino hacia Port Ángeles? —Era un viaje de noventa minutos en la viaja camioneta roja que usaba. La idea de ella en largos caminos en ese trasto oxidado le helaba la sangre. Si es que tenía.

—Podría haber trabajado donde los Newton —respondió Bella—, pero me gustaba salir de Forks dos veces a la semana y los sábados. Y no había mucho para pasar el rato en Forks realmente.

¿Así que no hubo novio? El pensamiento estuvo en la cabeza de Edward inesperadamente.

—De todos modos, para el momento en que me dieron la beca mis padres se estaban estableciendo y…

—¿Estableciendo?

—Sí. Mi papá estaba viendo a Sue Clearwater y las cosas eran serias, así que sabía que él estaba viendo a futuro. Y mi mamá estaba feliz con Phill, así que pensé… ¿por qué no ir y ver las cosas sobre las que siempre leía? No sabía cuándo podría tener una oportunidad como esa de nuevo. Así que compré un boleto de avión y volé a Londres.

—¿Sólo así?

—Mm, no tanto. Supongo que estaba un poco más organizada que eso —rió y el sonido llenó a Edward. Él sonrió, lento y cálido, y se preguntó vagamente si estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas. Pero si era así, a Bella no parecía importarle… no _ahora_, de todas formas. Apartó la mirada de nuevo, viendo un árbol en el que alguien había tallado un corazón y unas iniciales en la corteza.

—¿Fuiste con un grupo de turistas?

Volvió a mirar a tiempo para captar la mueca de Bella.

—No soy una persona a la que le gusten los viajes en grupo.

Ahora una repentina frialdad comenzó a arrastrase sobre él.

—Entonces… ¿fuiste sola?

Cuando Bella asintió la mente de Edward inmediatamente se llenó de horror por lo que pudo haber salido mal. Una mujer joven, viajando sola, lejos de su hogar en ciudades extranjeras… él _sabía_ de lo que los humanos eran capaces… él _conocía_ su maldad… una vez había hecho suya la misión de cazar y eliminar lo peor de la sociedad. Imágenes de hace ochenta años asaltaron su memoria.

_Cualquier cosa_ le pudo haber sucedido a Bella… _cualquier cosa_… y él nunca habría sabido. No había nada que pudiera hacer.

Se sentía casi enfermo.

Un instinto primitivo de protección se apoderó de él. Tensó el cuerpo apretando la mandíbula y llenándosele la boca de veneno. Tragó rápidamente y se enfocó en el hecho de que Bella estaba a salvo a su lado.

Ella estaba a salvo. Estaba a salvo.

Inhaló profundamente, aspirando su esencia, dejando que el ardor lo tranquilizara y calmara.

Ella estaba aquí.

—¿Tuviste algún problema? ¿Viajando sola? —Incluso podía oír la tención en su voz.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita.

—Hablas como mi padre —dijo y Edward no estuvo sorprendido. Estaba bastante seguro de que él y el Jefe Swan habrían estado en la misma página sobre eso—. No —continuó—, no tuve ningún problema real. Daba miedo a veces, pero eso puede ser bueno, ¿no?

Edward no estaba seguro. —Tal vez —fue todo lo que pudo decir. Tomó otro aliento. — Así que, ¿tu padre no estaba muy contento con que fueras?

—No. En realidad luchó como un loco. Dijo que yo no entendía los peligros, que era demasiado joven y que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Su rostro se arrugó ante el recuerdo y Edward deseaba tanto abrazarla.

—Casi cedí… —Bella continuó—, _casi_ fui a Canadá en vez, sólo para mantener la paz. —Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro—. Pero sabía que nunca me lo perdonaría si cedía —y comenzó a arrancar la hierba de nuevo—. Uno nunca sabe lo que te va a pasar de un día para otro, ¿verdad?

Edward asintió.

—¿Entonces por qué esperar diez o veinte años para hacer algo que puedo hacer ahora? La vida es demasiado corta.

Edward podía ver que tan importante era eso para ella. Estaba escrito en sus ojos y en cada línea de su expresión. En la forma en que arrancaba el pasto. Podía oírlo en su voz. Sospechaba que era primera vez en su que hacía algo por ella misma.

Pero ese lado de su personalidad era nuevo para él. Estaba familiarizado con su rubor, timidez y deliberado silencio, pero no había visto nada de su visión de la vida sobre "aprovechar el día" en Forks. El recuerdo de ella retrocediendo, oh tan cuidadosamente, en el estacionamiento de la escuela vino a su mente. Pero eso fue hace dos años y sólo la había conocido por dos horas. Y una hora después la habían pasado en silencio mientras él la fulminaba con la mirada.

En el fondo de su mente, Edward se preguntaba si algo le había pasado para tener ese cambio, o si ella siempre había sentido así y él no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo.

—¿Charlie lo entendió al final?

—Sí —Bella sonrió suavemente—. Cuando comprendió que iba a hacerlo le gustase o no. Me llevó al aeropuerto y me aseguré de enviarle una postal cada dos días para que supiera que estaba bien.

—Suena como un compromiso.

—Sí. Sólo costo un poco llegar a eso. A cambio le traje una gran colección de gorras de béisbol.

Edward quería tomarle la mano – por un momento hasta pensó en hacerlo. Pero Bella se acomodó antes de que pudiera reunir valor. Ella se estiró de nuevo en la hierba, descansando sobre los codos.

Edward se estiró también, imitando su pose. Hubo silencio por un momento. Y luego habló.

—Entonces, ¿te gustó Europa?

El rostro de Bella se iluminó. —Fue lo mejor.

Edward rió y ella rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué lugar te gustó más?

—Mm, quizás Florencia. O Londres. ¿Has estado allí?

Edward asintió. —Hace unos años. Con mi familia.

No era una mentira total – aunque esos _pocos_ años estaban más cera de los veinte.

Rodó de lado, encarando a Bella y apoyó la cabeza en su mano, sonriendo.

—Me gustó Roma —dijo él—. Creo que es fascinante… la historia y las ruinas.

Bella también se acomodó de lado, y aunque había algo de distancia entre ellos, Edward se sentía muy cerca de ella, como si estuvieran en su propia burbuja.

—Roma es genial —dijo ella—. ¿Viste la Fontana di Trevi*?

—Sí.

—¿Era como te la imaginabas? Yo había esperado una plaza enorme y abierta con una fuente en medio de ella —dibujó un plano en el pasto con un dedo.

—Sé lo que quieres decir —Edward rió—. Está un poco escondida, ¿no?

—Pero aun así es hermosa.

—Muy hermosa. —Había algo en la forma en que lo dijo que hizo a Bella ruborizar.

—Dime qué te gustó más —él murmuró y Bella respiró hondo. Se estaban mirando a los ojos ahora y ella no parecía consciente de sí misma.

—Mm, ¿por dónde empiezo?

—Por donde quieras.

Edward escuchó, fascinado, mientras ella hablaba sobre el balcón de Romeo y Julieta en Verona y la casa en donde Shakespeare vivió en Inglaterra. Compartieron impresiones sobre la Mona Lisa y la Torre Eiffel. Intercambiaron historias sobre Madame Tussauds y las gárgolas venecianas.

Ellos no estuvieron de acuerdo sobre el monstro del Lago Ness – ella creía y él no.

—No se pueden ignorar las repetidas y consistentes pruebas anecdóticas —Bella argumentó. Estaba sentada ahora, usando las manos para mostrar su punto.

—No estoy de acuerdo —Edward sacudió la cabeza y también se sentó—. Las ocurrencias vagas de unos pocos individuos no ofrecen nada concluyente. Esas personas podrían estar buscando publicidad y atención, o se han ido allí con tantas ganas de ver al monstruo que _cualquier cosa_ que vean… un pedazo de basura o una rama de árbol, sería el monstruo. —Rechazó todo con un movimiento de la mano.

Aunque, de pronto se le ocurrió que _él_ existía, a pesar de la falta de pruebas concretas. No se perdía la ironía de su argumento. Aun así no lo hacía creer.

Bella sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

—Pero no sólo son ocurrencias vagas de unos pocos individuos, Edward. Hay cientos de informes, reportes _consistentes_, por más de cien años.

—¿Viste algo cuando estuviste allí? —arqueó una ceja, desafiándola. Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—No.

Edward sonrió y se tendió mientras Bella hacía un sonido de exasperación.

—Las primeras observaciones se remontan a la Edad Media, tal vez más —no se desanimaba—. Ahora no puedes decir que querían publicidad en ese entonces. —Arqueó su propia ceja, desafiándolo a no estar de acuerdo.

—Ellos no buscaban publicidad como pensamos a ahora, estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso —dijo él—. Pero les habría dado algún tipo de status en su comunidad.

Los humanos no han cambiado mucho con el paso del tiempo. La mayoría de las personas quieren ser el centro de atención.

Bella hizo una mueca. —Yo no.

Edward también hizo una mueca. —Yo tampoco.

Luego Bella se echó a reír. —¿Así que cuando nosotros veamos el monstruo del Lago Ness…?

Edward rodó los ojos. —Lo vamos a dejar para nosotros mismos.

Ella rió de nuevo. Y aunque Edward sabía que ella sólo estaba bromeando, el hecho de que ella dijera nosotros hacía hincharle el pecho y zumbarle el cuerpo. Sonrió.

Y luego su sonrisa vaciló.

Iba tan bien. Se sentía tan fácil. No, era más que eso… se sentía _natural_.

Pero le dolía a Edward lo mismo que le complacía. Porque ahora, si las cosas no salían bien, la perdida sería mucho mayor. La idea era insoportable.

Edward nunca había estado en una montaña rusa y ahora se preguntaba si esto era lo que se sentía. Todo estaba arriba y abajo. Con el corazón en la boca, el estómago apretado y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Ahora sus nudillos estaban blancos de tener los puños firmemente apretados. Quería gritar de emoción.

Y de miedo.

Aún quedaba mucho por pasar. Todavía tenía que decirle a Bella lo que era. Y entonces, ¿qué podía ofrecerle? Nada más que su amor y devoción. Si ella se quedaba con él, ella tendría una vida inestable y sin expectativas de hijos, siempre en movimiento, siempre alejándose del sol.

Y ella envejecería, aunque eso no hacía absolutamente ninguna diferencia para Edward, en estos días era lo suficientemente consiente para saber que probablemente a Bella sí le importaría. Ella no querría envejecer mientras él se quedaba de diecisiete.

Así que el estado de ánimo de Edward cayó en picada. Y Bella lo notó.

—¿Estás bien? —arrugó la frente con preocupación

—Estoy bien —forzó una sonrisa. Esperaba fuera genuina.

—¿Te quieres ir?

—No. Me gusta estar aquí contigo —habló sin pensar, con palabras sencillas, sinceras y de corazón. Por un instante se preguntó si era demasiado… pero Bella sonrió.

—A mí también.

Y eso mejoró el humor de Edward. Apartó los pensamientos melancólicos. No tenían lugar aquí, ni ahora. Decidió que tomaría las cosas un día a la vez, y que ahora mismo, hoy, las _cosas_ estaban muy bien.

Bella hizo una ligera mueca y se estiró. —Me estoy quedando tiesa —murmuró.

Al instante Edward se levantó. Le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a pararse, pero ella no se dio cuenta. Estaba demasiado ocupada poniéndose de pie y quitándose la hierba de los vaqueros. Así que Edward metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Se preguntó qué hacer ahora. Miró a Bella y vacilante quitó un poco de pasto de su hombro. Los ojos de ella siguieron su movimiento y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios y Edward le preguntó si quería mirar algo más del parque.

Caminaron alrededor de la laguna. Pasearon por el invernadero. Los pensamientos de lo que los rodeaban le decían a Edward que él y Bella parecían un pareja encantadora. Y mientras Bella caminaba a su lado se sentía a diez pies de altura.

Hablaron de música de nuevo. Y de libros. Y de la casa de Edward.

—¿Así que no es una pensión como el mío? —Bella parpadeó hacia él.

—Er, no. Pertenecía a mis padres. —Ahora _Edward_ se sentía un poco cohibido. Le contó a Bella una versión muy cuidada de la verdad—. Cuando murieron la heredé y ha estado alquilándose desde entonces. Hasta ahora, por supuesto.

El paso de Edward casi se tambaleó cuando vio la preocupación parpadear en los ojos de Bella. ¿Ella estaba preocupada por él?

—¿Va a ser difícil vivir allí?

Dejaron de caminar. Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello. Su mente había estado tan ocupada con Bella desde que llegó a Chicago que no había pensado en lo que sería vivir en la casa de su niñez de nuevo.

—Está bien —dijo bajito después de un momento, aunque ahora no estaba del todo seguro—. Fue hace mucho tiempo, no recuerdo mucho.

Él comenzó a caminar de nuevo. La mano de Bella rozó sus dedos, acariciando sus nudillos en una caricia que fue demasiado breve. Edward sabía que no era un accidente; si no que era la forma tímida en que ella le ofrecía comodidad. Su garganta se apretó al mirar hacia ella.

—No será difícil vivir allí.

Caminaron bajo el Arco Floral y por los jardines. Exploraron el mirador. El estómago de Bella retumbó y Edward le compró un hotdog en un puesto. Intentó no notar como sus labios se envolvían alrededor del alimento.

La luz comenzaba a desvanecerse, el viento arreció y Bella se apretó la chaqueta a su alrededor. Edward podía ver el cambio en el clima.

—Va a llover —dijo él, mirando las nubes—. Deberíamos regresar.

Edward no quería dar por terminado el paseo. No quería volver a la realidad que decía que esta sería sólo su "cita".

Quería pedirle a Bella salir de nuevo. Espera que dijera que sí, pero no podía estar seguro.

Ahora le preocupaba que haría cuando la acompañara a la puerta. ¿Podría besarle la mano? ¿La mejilla? ¿Eso estaría bien? Dio un gemido interno.

Edward no tenía ningún marco de referencia. Nunca antes había hecho algo como esto, incluso como humano. Lo más cerca que había llegado fue acompañar a Emily Atkins a casa una noche después de un encuentro en la iglesia cuando tenía dieciséis. Ella le había soplado un beso mientras cerraba la puerta y en su sorpresa, Edward había tropezado, cayendo dolosamente hacia atrás por las escaleras del porche sobre el jardín de rosas.

Y Beatrice McMasters lo besó en los labios después de que él la ayudara a arreglar la cadena de su bicicleta. Pero todo había terminado antes de que él se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, quedándose de pie, atónito, mientras ella volaba de vuelta a su casa. Ella no había mirado hacia atrás y, por alguna razón que él nunca entendió, ella no volvió a hablarle.

No, su historial no era bueno.

Edward seguía reflexionando sobre su "buenas noches" cuando comenzó a llover. Instintivamente y sin pensar tomó a Bella de la mano y se echó a correr, llevándola con él suavemente.

La lluvia era dura y pesada, sus gotas eran cortantes y frías al caer. Edward miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, en busca de refugio, pero de pronto, detrás de él, Bella reía. Volteó bruscamente, aún andando, y la observó. El viento agitaba sus cabellos, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y se aferraba con fuerza a él. Parecía despreocupada y feliz. Edward sonrió ante su obvio deleite… y después comenzó a reír también. La lluvia aumentó y ellos corrieron más fuerte, más allá de las casas con vallas altas y sin refugio. Pasaron otra cuadra antes de que se detuvieran bajo el toldo que cubría la puerta de una tienda en la esquina.

El espacio era pequeño y Edward se acomodo cerca de Bella, dejando que la lluvia callera a su espalda para que ella pudiera estar seca. Ella se presionó suavemente contra él y no hizo movimientos para alejarse. Edward podía sentir el calor extendiéndose por su cuerpo. Bella lo miró, sin aliento y sonriendo. La lluvia brillaba en su cabello y en su piel. Ella estaba hermosa.

Tragó saliva con fuerza y se mordió el interior de la mejilla para procesar y contener los sentimientos que comenzaban a agitarse.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó y Bella asintió.

—Sólo mojada.

Ella volteó un poco y su cabeza le rozó el pecho. Aspiró una bocanada de aire mientras su cuerpo se compensaba.

La chaqueta de Bella estaba abierta y podía ver su blusa pegada a su pecho. Tragó saliva de nuevo, mirando hacia el otro lado de la calle, para comenzar a repasar los resultados de béisbol de la última temporada.

La electricidad entre ellos era poderosa. Edward sabía que Bella también podía sentirla. Su corazón latía con fuerza y no era sólo por correr.

Un auto pasó enviando un chorro de agua sobre la acera y Edward la empujó más en el toldo, más cerca de él.

—¿Está bien esto? —él preguntó, pero antes de que Bella pudiera contestar, se distrajo con los pensamientos viniendo desde el auto que se detenía frente a ellos. El asiento trasero estaba lleno de cajas y parecía que el conductor conocía a Bella.

La ventana del pasajero bajó.

—Hey, ¿Bella?

Ella se movió un poco y Edward estaba observando interesado su reacción. Los pensamientos del chico poco le decían a Edward, excepto que se preguntaba quién demonios estaba con Bella.

—Richard, um, hola —Bella sonrió y dio un paso vacilante hacia el coche, no dejando del todo el abrigo del toldo, o de Edward, pero lo suficiente para tener una conversación por sobre el ruido de la lluvia. Señaló las cajas en el asiento trasero—. ¿Al fin sacaste tus cosas del garaje tus padres?

Richard rió y asintió.

—Creí que era cuestión de tiempo. Escucha, vengo de tu casa, pero no estabas allí. Creí que podrías estar donde Mandy. —Richard hablaba con Bella, pero ahora miraba a Edward.

—No. Estaba aquí. Bueno, en el parque. Oh, um, Richard, él es Edward.

Richard dio un vago gesto de reconocimiento que Edward devolvió igualmente vago. Ninguno de los habló o sonrió.

—¿Tienes el celular apagado? —Richard volvió su atención a Bella—. También traté llamarte.

—Sí, está apagado. ¿Qué pasa?

Edward analizó cada pensamiento de Richard y cada gesto. Él no era peligroso, no era ninguna amenaza contra Bella, eso estaba claro, pero él querría que fueran más que amigos. Y eso lo convertía en una amenaza para Edward.

Richard se acercó a la ventana del pasajero.

—Sólo quería que supieras que me las arregle para conseguir las entradas para el concierto del próximo sábado.

—Oh… eso es genial.

—Entonces, ¿todavía irás? —Sus ojos estaban en Edward.

Sin darse cuenta, Edward se había parado en toda su altura. Era mucho más alto que Bella, ahora en lo que claramente era una actitud posesiva y protectora – y no pasó desapercibida para Richard.

Bella se pasó una mano por el cabello, sus dedos se enredaron en los mechones húmedos.

—Erm, supongo, sí, puedo ir.

—Qué bueno. Podemos cenar primero —Richard se permitió una sonrisa de suficiencia. Edward se dejó fantasear sobre romperle el cuello a Richard.

La lluvia cayó más pesada.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —Richard tuvo que gritar más fuerte—. Puedo volver, no hay problema. —indicó con el pulgar sobre su hombro, en dirección a la calle de Bella.

—No, estoy bien, gracias —Bella gritó de vuelta, pero mientras hablaba comenzó a temblar. Edward notó que su piel comenzaba a ponerse de gallina.

—¿Estás segura? —Richard frunció el ceño—. Sólo tomaría un minuto. Mejor a estar bajo una lluvia como esta. —_Como este perdedor deja que estés._

Ahora Edward no quiere sólo romperle el cuello a Richard. No, _ahora_ él quiere romperlo por la mitad. Pero podía sentir la temperatura del cuerpo de Bella descender cada segundo y la proximidad a _su_ frío cuerpo no ayudaba, él lo sabía.

Edward _odió_ lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Deberías tomar el aventón, Bella. No tiene sentido estar en la lluvia si no tienes que hacerlo. Y te podrías enfermar.

Lo miró y no pudo distinguir la expresión en sus ojos.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —Ella volvió a mirar a Richard quien sonreía con picardía en dirección a Edward.

—Hey, hombre, si puedes acomodarte atrás con mi basura, eres bienvenido.

Era obvio que Edward no cabría.

—Gracias, pero estaré bien.

Edward le dio a Richard un leve sonrisa y una aguda mirada de vampiro. No quería asustar demasiado al amigo de Bella. Todavía no, de todos modos.

Richard se erizó ligeramente y Bella se volteó hacia Edward.

—Yo no…

—Está bien —dijo él rápidamente—. Correré a casa. No serías capaz de seguirme el ritmo de todas formas. —Sonrió y después de un momento Bella sonrió vacilante.

Luego ella se estremeció de nuevo y Edward inmediatamente se metió en la lluvia y le abrió la puerta del auto. Bella apretó la chaqueta empapada a su alrededor y se apresuró a cruzar la acera. Se acomodó en el asiento de vinilo.

—Lo pasé muy bien —le sonrió a Edward—. Gracias.

—Ha sido un placer. —Y realmente había sido un gran placer.

Richard encendió el motor. Edward cerró la puerta. Bella hizo un gesto a través del vidrio y Edward levantó la mano.

Y entonces ella se había ido.

La preciosa burbuja de Edward se había reventado.

Había sido tan fácil cuando estaban sentados en el parque, lanzando piedras, hablando de libros y música. Pero ahora que el auto doblaba en la esquina, Edward apretó las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Bajó la cabeza y empezó a caminar.

Ahora él no tendría que preocuparse por como decir "buenas noches". Se sentía tonto. Y enojado.

Bella tenía una vida real. Y acababa de dar en el rostro de Edward.

Ella tenía amigos.

Ella tenía un trabajo.

Iba a conciertos. Y cenas.

Y él no era parte de esa vida, aunque por un rato había sido muy fácil creer que _podía_.

Pensó en cada momento de las últimas dos horas; su caricia cuando hablaba de sus padres, su risa cuando corrieron bajo la lluvia, la mirada en su rostro cuando él le dijo que debía tomar el aventón.

Edward suspiró. Miró su teléfono en busca de mensajes de Alice, pero no había nada. Se sentía desanimado. Muy desanimado. Pero él no estaba fuera.

No todavía.

Tenía una conexión con Bella y estaba seguro de que ella también lo sentía.

Todavía tenía una oportunidad.

Edward no fue directamente a casa. No tenía sentido – la casa estaba vacía y no quería ver el auto de Richard estacionado fuera de la casa de Bella.

Así que tomó el camino más largo, sin notar como el agua corría bajo su camisa o como sus zapatos estaban mojados y sonaban con cada paso.

En el momento en que encaró su calle los cielos se había secado y se sintió aliviado de ver solo el auto de Bella enfrente del edificio.

Edward levantó la vista hacia la ventana donde la luz estaba encendida. Agudizó el oído, escuchando sonidos de movimiento. De repente, la puerta se abrió. Y allí estaba ella.

—¡Edward! —había alivio en su grito y luego desapareció. Edward parpadeó, confundido, pero al cruzar la calle, la puerta principal de abrió y Bella le hizo un gesto para que suba los escalones y entre.

—¿Estás bien? —sus ojos lo escanean mientras hace charcos de agua sobre las baldosas.

—Estoy bien. Sólo mojado. —No pensaba que volvería verla tan pronto, por lo que una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios.

Ahora ella estaba seca, por supuesto, y vestía unos pantalones de deporte, con el pelo recogido en una cola. Se veía y olía maravillosa. Tenía una bolsa de plástico en la mano que le tendía.

—Pensé que si no tenías muebles entonces era probable que tampoco tendrías mantas ni toallas —sacó una manta de cachemira color purpura y la puso sobre sus hombros—. Tampoco quiero que te enfermes.

Edward no sabía qué hacer, estaba tan conmovido por los pensamientos de Bella para con él, y sus acciones. Le temblaban las manos al tomar la bolsa, y se quedó allí, sin palabras.

Bella pareció dudar, y luego lentamente se acercó y le apartó el cabello mojado de la cara. Su pulgar limpió las gotas de lluvia de la piel debajo de sus ojos. Su corazón estaba acelerado. Edward se estremeció, pero no de frío.

—Es mejor que vayas y te seques —murmuró ella.

Pero Edward todavía no decía "buenas noches".

Una sonrisa de increíble ternura curvó sus labios. Un riso de cabello había escapado del moño de Bella, extendió la mano lentamente y lo acomodó con cuidado detrás de su oreja. Con los dedos rozó su pómulo al bajar la mano, acariciando su piel tan suave. Sus dedos le temblaban un poco.

Bella cerró los ojos y Edward sintió que ella se estaba apoyando en su toque. Su suave jadeo llenó el espacio en donde encontraban. El rubor le cubrió la piel.

Edward inhaló lentamente.

—Buenas noches —susurró.

Retornó la mano a su costado mientras los ojos de Bella se abrían. Los ojos de ella eran tan cálidos, tan profundos y ahora ardían con algo nuevo. Edward sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba. No sabía si sería capaz de alejarse, pero también sabía que no podía quedarse allí para siempre.

Con una última sonrisa, volteó lentamente y comenzó a bajar los escalones, agarrando la bolsa que le había dado.

—Gracias por la manta —la miró desde la vereda acomodándola sobre sus hombros—. Muchas gracias.

La sonrisa de Bella era tímida. Muy tímida. Todavía estaba sonrojada para cuando cerró la puerta.

El corazón de Edward estaba lleno, absolutamente repleto, al cruzar la calle y entrar a su casa.

Subió a su habitación y se quitó la ropa mojada. Se secó con una de las toallas y se calzó unos pantalones de chándal. Luego puso música y se envolvió con la manta purpura. Olía a Bella y para Edward era casi como si _ella_ estuviera envuelta alrededor de él. Se acostó en el suelo y cerró los ojos. Mientras los sonidos de Debussey lo rodeaban y el olor de Bella lo llenaban, Edward decidió que _podía_ tratar de encontrar un lugar en su vida.

Respiró hondo, apretó la manta y se preguntó si ya lo había hecho.

.

.

* * *

_*Fontana di Trevi: La Fuente de Trevi se encuentra en Roma, Italia. La fuente actual fue construida por Nicola Salvi en el s. XVII, pero ya ideada en el año 19 a. C. por revelación de una virgen, según cuenta la historia. Mezcla agua y roca tallada, hasta llenar la pequeña plaza. Dos tritones (torso de hombre y cola de pez) tiran de la carroza en forma de concha de Neptuno (dios de todas las aguas y mares, en la mitología romana), domando caballos de mar (hipocampos). Mundialmente conocida por la tradición de lanzar monedas con el fin de volver a Roma._

* * *

_Hola! Acá segundo capítulo de The Decision._

_Me tiene muy contenta el no haber demorado tanto y mucho más la hermosa respuesta que tuvo esta nueva traducción con solo la primera entrada. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y la enorme cantidad de favoritos y follows, creo antes no he tenido mejor respuesta. _

_Gracias también a mi beta, Fungys, que me ha promocionado por otros lados._

_Ustedes me cuentan que les ha perecido el cap, las reacciones de Edward, y las de Bella._

_Muchos cariño ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y The Decision a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

_Capítulo beteado por FungysCullen13. _

_._

* * *

.

Edward se quedó toda la noche envuelto en la manta de cachemira, con la cara profundamente enterrada en los suaves pliegues mientras se sumergía a sí mismo en Bella y en los recuerdos de su tarde juntos.

Revivió cada momento de su paseo… y cada segundo de más tarde, cuando se había quedado de pie, mojando, en la entrada del edificio de ella.

Sus dedos se enredaron en el suave borde de la manta al recordar la forma en que tan cuidadosamente Bella la había envuelto alrededor de sus hombros – su toque delicado, la calidez de sus ojos.

Había sido el momento más íntimo de la vida de Edward.

Se acurrucó más profundamente en la manta, nunca antes se había sentido tan cálido.

Y a medida que la noche se convertía en pálida luz nacarada, Edward comprendió que él ya no sólo estaba esperanzado por cómo iban las cosas con Bella…

… él estaba _optimista_..

.

-0-

.

Era sábado. Bella estaría trabajando.

Y los muebles de Edward habían llegado dos días antes de lo previsto. Un error en la nota de entrega era el culpable.

Por lo tanto, en ausencia de Bella, Edward se ocupó con ensamblar estantes, un rack y una cama.

Instaló la televisión de pantalla plana y cableó el sistema de sonido Bang and Olufsen.

Acomodó el sofá de cuero en forma de L, el sillón y la mesa de café. Y luego, cuando hubo terminado, dio un paso atrás y miró alrededor.

No era el típico alojamiento estudiantil. No había mezcla de mesas plegables de segunda mano, ni sillas ni estantes improvisados.

No, esta habitación era elegante y discreta. El mobiliario moderno contrastaba con las características originales, como la chimenea, las cornisas ornamentadas y dinteles.

Edward se preguntó qué pensaría Bella cuando lo viera. Porque esperaba que algún día lo hiciera.

Y entonces sus pensamientos cambiaron de dirección, y fueron hacia sus padres y en lo que pensarían ellos si pudieran ver la casa ahora… si pudieran verlo a _él_ ahora. Pero la idea le atormentaba y la apartó rápidamente.

Se distrajo recogiendo los cuatro taburetes para llevarlos a la cocina.

Al dejarlos al lado del mostrador el teléfono vibró en su bolsillo. Supuso que era Alice y se sorprendió al ver que era Rosalie.

—¿Rose?

—¿Tenemos que pasar por todo esto de nuevo, Edward?

La voz llegó a través de la línea y Edward se sintió como si lo hubiesen rociado con agua helada.

Hizo una mueca y se preparó para el ataque. Rosalie, obviamente, había estado en contacto con la familia.

—Es bueno hablar contigo, Rosalie. ¿Cómo va la luna de miel? —sacó una silla y se sentó. Estaba decidido a que ella no arruinaría su buen humor.

—No te estoy llamando para charlar, Edward, sólo dime qué está pasando.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —Cómo si tuviera que pedírselo.

—¡Tú sabes qué! ¿Estás planeando hacer algo _realmente_ estúpido esta vez? ¿En serio vas a decirle a esa chica…?

—_Bella_ —Edward se erizó.

—¿En serio vas a decirle a _Bella_ lo que eres? ¿Lo que somos? Creí que habíamos pasado por todo esto antes… —comenzó a imitar su voz—: _Tengo que irme, no puedo estar cerca de ella, soy demasiado peligroso, soy un monstruo_… pero qué, ¿está bien ahora? ¿Cambiaste de parecer y todo está bien? ¿Cómo a caso puedes _contemplar_ esto, Edward? ¿Y si acaba mal? Esto no sólo te implica a _ti_, lo sabes. ¡No puedo _creer_ que tengamos que pasar por todo esto _otra vez_! —sus palabras salían como de una ametralladora y su tono era ácido.

Edward apretó los dientes. Dentro de él una lenta ira comenzaba a arder, pero se mordió la lengua. Sabía que las preocupaciones de Rosalie estaban justificadas, incluso si su modo no lo estaba. Cerró los ojos y respiró adentro y afuera, lentamente.

—¿Por qué no puedes ser feliz por mí, Rose?

—¿Ser feliz sobre _qué_, exactamente? ¿De qué probablemente nos expongas a todos? ¿De que tengamos que hacer las maletas y nos mudemos de _nuevo_ por ti?

Su voz era cada vez más estridente y Edward quitó el teléfono de su oreja y lo dejó sobre el mostrador. Aún oía y ella también lo escucharía. Después, se dejó caer hacia delante con cansancio y descansó la mejilla contra la superficie fría. Él solo quería poner fin a esta conversación.

Pero no Rosalie.

—En serio, Edward, ¿tienes _alguna_ idea de lo que esto podría hacernos? ¿Alguna idea en absoluto?

Edward rechinó los dientes.

—Nadie más está preocupado.

—¡Ellos están demasiado asustados para decir algo en caso de que el _precioso_ Edward tenga otra rabieta y salga corriendo hacia una cueva durante seis meses!

Edward hizo una mueca. Tomó otra lenta y paciente respiración, preguntándose cómo podría hacerle entender.

—Rosalie…

Pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Y _sabes_ que confiamos en tu don. ¿Alguna vez pensaste cuan vulnerable estaba la familia cuando te fuiste antes? ¿O lo vulnerables que están _justo ahora_ mientras tú estás en Chicago haciendo Dios sabe qué? ¿Jugando a las casitas?

Él apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas. Su paciencia se hacía cada vez más delgada…

—Rose, sólo escucha…

—¡NO! _Tú_ escúchame a _mí_, Edward, porque a diferencia de ti, yo _realmente me preocupo_ por esta familia, y si tú eres demasiado _egoísta_…

—¡NO ME DIGAS QUE NO ME IMPORTA!

Edward golpeó la mano fuertemente contra el mármol. Se apartó de la encimera, haciendo que el taburete se golpeara contra el suelo mientras tomaba el teléfono con fuerza y le gruñó a la línea.

—¡Y _ni se te ocurra_ decirme que soy egoísta!

Caminó por la habitación, con la mano libre empuñándose el cabello cuando finalmente dejó volar su ira.

—¡He hecho _todo_ lo que esta familia me ha pedido! Empaqué y nos mudamos de nuevo y otra vez al asentimiento de Carlisle, porque alguien había metido la pata… ¡_incluido tu marido_! ¡Y lo hice por _ti también_ nuevamente en Rochester, pero sólo después de que te hubiera ayudado a limpiar tu desorden _primero_! ¿Lo recuerdas, Rosalie?

Edward la oyó jadear sorprendida. Él sabía que era un golpe bajo, pero en estos momentos no le importaba.

Y todavía no había terminado.

—Me alejé por meses cuando tú y Emmett estaban recién casados, ¡sólo para darles _privacidad_! Y no parecía importarte la ausencia de mi don entonces, ¿cierto? ¡Así que perdóname si espero algún tipo de comprensión a cambio!

Su pecho subía y bajaba con furia. Su voz salió a través de dientes apretados.

—He estado solo durante casi _cien años_… piensa en _eso_, Rosalie. ¡_Piensa_ en eso! Y ahora que tengo una oportunidad de ser feliz… una… ¿tú me _sacas en cara_ eso?

—Edward…

—Entonces, no creas que voy a darle la espalda a esto, ¡_porque no lo haré_!

Ahora había silencio.

Largo y pesado.

Edward trató de frenar su ira.

Y su dolor.

Apretó los dedos alrededor del teléfono. La carcasa de plástico comenzó a crujir.

Cerró los ojos y se obligó a ralentizar sus fuertes respiraciones enojadas.

Finalmente, Rosalie habló, tartamudeando inusitadamente sus palabras.

—Yo sólo… yo no tengo… lo siento, Edward.

Su disculpa lo sorprendió, el suave vacilar de su voz aún más. Tomó algún tiempo, pero lentamente la ira de Edward comenzó a decaer. Estaba de pie junto a la puerta de atrás y dejó caer la cabeza para suspirar profundamente.

—¿Puedes… _confiar en mí_, Rose? ¿por favor? —su voz sonaba tan cansada ahora—. No voy a poner en peligro a la familia. No voy a contarle a Bella sobre nosotros hasta que esté seguro de qué va esto. Y nada va a _terminar mal_ —añadió él—. No voy a herirla.

—¿Pero si ella te hace daño a _ti_?

Edward no había esperado eso. Y no sabía qué decir. Cuando él no respondió, Rosalie continuó, su voz era aun más pequeña ahora.

—Yo no sé qué nos haría a nosotros si esto no funciona.

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa, Rose? —susurró con incredulidad. —¿_Yo_?

Su silencio le dijo todo y Edward dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

Él trató de ordenar sus pensamientos mientras recogía la silla del suelo, acomodándola de nuevo al lado de la encimera y se sentó.

—Sé que puede no funcionar —habló despacio, con la voz más suave ahora—, pero tengo que intentarlo, Rose.

El suspiro de su hermana fue áspero.

—No creo que alguno de nosotros pueda verte pasar por esto otra vez, Edward —hubo una breve vacilación—. No creo que _yo_ pueda verlo.

Este era el problema con Rosalie. En el fondo ella se preocupaba; era cariñosa, muy celosa y protectora, pero casi siempre se escondía detrás del sarcasmo y el cinismo. Y en una llamada telefónica, donde no podía tener ni una idea de los pensamientos detrás de la virulencia, Edward se sentía perdido.

Se preguntó como haría para hacerle entender.

—¿Qué paso cuando encontraste a Emmett?

—Eso fue diferente. Él estaba muriendo.

—Pero si hubieras querido poner fin a su sufrimiento le podrías haber roto el cuello allí mismo, en el bosque.

Rosalie no respondió. En su silencio, Edward oyó realización comenzar a tomar forma.

—Pero lo cargaste por más de unas cien millas, mientras él se _desangraba en tus brazos_, y le rogaste a Carlisle que lo salvara. Debiste haber visto algo en él que te dio la fuerza para hacer lo que hiciste. Viste algo que te hizo desear _intentarlo_.

—¡Sí, está bien! —ella espetó y su repentina explosión fue seguida por un fuerte suspiro—. Sólo pensé que podría romper la monotonía después de dos años de _tu_ compañía, eso es todo.

Ahora ella había vuelto a su manera sarcástica a la que Edward estaba acostumbrado. Él soltó una risita suave y cansada, y escuchó lo mismo de ella.

—Lo siento por lo de antes —dijo él—. No era mi intención…

—No, esa fui yo. Estaba completamente fuera de lugar —ella lo interrumpió rápidamente y Edward supo que el tema estaba cerrado.

—Entonces, ¿cómo _va_ la luna de miel? ¿_Maid of the Mist*_ sigue en pie? —bromeó. Esta no era la primera luna de miel que ella y Emmett comenzaban con las Cataratas del Niágara. Edward podía oír su sonrisa cuando contestó.

—Sabes cómo es esto. Te llevaré un imán de recuerdo si quieres. Puedes pegarlo en tu nuevo refrigerador —Edward resopló y Rosalie rió mientras el aire se alivianaba entre ellos—. Y si vas a hacer eso, asegúrate de poner un poco de comida en los armarios. Los humanos necesitan comer.

Edward le sonrió al mostrador.

—Gracias, Rose.

Hablaron de pequeñeces después – el nuevo Porsche que ella había visto en el estacionamiento de las cataratas y una moto clásica de 1966 que él había seguido por un rato en su viaje desde Vermont.

Los vehículos siempre eran un terreno común para Rosalie y Edward.

Cuando la llamada terminó, Edward dejó el teléfono en el mostrador. Le dio un giro brusco en el dedo medio y lo envió girando por encima del mostrador, deteniéndose con exactitud y precisión en el borde opuesto.

Edward se quedó mirándolo, pensando, por largo tiempo.

A pesar de terminar en buenos términos, las palabras de Rosalie lo habían inquietado y perturbado – como, sin duda, esa había sido la intención.

Ahora había una voz demasiado familiar y persistente en el fondo de su mente, tratando de regresarlo a donde solía estar.

De vuelta a la oscuridad de la duda y el odio a sí mismo.

Los pensamientos rebotaban en su cabeza, atormentándolo. Comenzó a cuestionarse a así mismo, y se preguntó si Rosalie estaba en lo cierto.

Él sabía que tenía razón para intentarlo, pero ¿realmente creía que iba a funcionar? ¿En serio pensaba que Bella querría a alguien _como él_?

Se dejó caer una vez más hacia delante sobre el mostrador, apoyando la cabeza sobre los brazos cruzados.

¿Y si ella huía, gritando? Lo dejaría, vacío y solo, viviendo en el recuerdo de un paseo por el parque. Y una manta purpura.

Una manta purpura.

Y de pronto el recuerdo de la noche anterior estaba brillando como un faro, guiándolo para salir de la oscuridad.

Desterró la duda. Expulsó la autocompasión.

La persistente voz estaba equivocada.

Y Edward tenía el recuerdo de la mirada en los ojos de Bella para probarlo.

Así que cuadró los hombros, tomó las llaves del auto y su teléfono, y se fue a comprar comida.

.

-0-

.

Edward estaba descargando las compras del auto cuando Bella llegó a su casa.

Él sonrió ampliamente mientras la observaba llegar, pero mientras cruzaba la calle para saludar su sonrisa vaciló un poco.

Al verla ahora, por primera vez desde la noche anterior, se sentía… ¿_tímido_?

La nueva confianza de Edward comenzó a temblar.

Pero cuando Bella levantó la vista y lo vio, su rostro de iluminó con una sonrisa brillante que hubiera detenido su corazón, si este hubiera latido.

Y entonces, Edward estaba radiante. Su cuerpo se relajó, creyó que sus rodillas podrían colapsar, y de pronto estaba sonriendo como un idiota.

Bella lo había desarmado por completo. Y él estaba a su merced – perfecta, total y completamente.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello cuando se detuvo frente a ella, entrelazando los dedos en la parte superior de su cabeza. Deseo tener algo interesante o inteligente que decir.

Lo que logró fue _hola_.

—Justo a tiempo —agregó y Bella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Has ido de compras? —echó un vistazo a las bolsas que estaban en la acera del frente.

—Oh, bueno, sí. Para la alacena.

Al igual que ayer, Edward sintió que caía, duro y pesado, de nuevo. Se preguntó si sería siempre así.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Bella preguntó de pronto, trayéndolo de vuelta—. ¿No te enfermaste con la lluvia de ayer?

—No —respondió rápidamente—. No, estoy bien. Muchas gracias.

Desenredó los dedos y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Se inclinó casualmente contra el auto de Bella y ella hizo lo mismo.

Ahora Edward fácilmente inició la conversación.

—¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Muy concurrido. Se sentía como su fuera a durar para siempre. Y luego me detuve para el partido de beisbol de un amigo camino a casa.

—¿Te gusta el beisbol?

—En realidad no. Pero prometí que iría. El equipo de Mandy no juega bien… —Bella hizo una mueca—. Así que voy a veces y, ya sabes, ofrezco apoyo.

—Vamos equipo —sonrió Edward.

—Sí, algo así.

—¿Ganaron?

—No.

—Oh, qué mala suerte.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que están acostumbrados. ¿Juegas beisbol?

—Juego. Pero no desde hace un tiempo.

Bella asintió.

—¿Pero te gustan los deportes?

—Algunos. Corro a menudo. ¿Tú _practicas_ algo?

—No. Los deportes y yo… —Bella arrugó la nariz y sacudió la cabeza—. Siempre termino haciéndome daño, o a alguien más. O hago algo horriblemente vergonzoso.

Edward rió entre dientes.

—Lo haces sonar muy traumático.

—Oh, créeme, lo es —ella hizo un gesto con la mano para enfatizar su punto—. Todo comenzó cuando tenía trece años y ha ido cuesta abajo desde entonces.

Ahora Edward estaba intrigado.

—¿Qué pasó cuando tenías trece años?

Ella suspiró.

—¿Me prometes que no te vas a reír?

Edward levantó dos dedos en un juramento boy scout.

—Está bien. Me pusieron en el equipo de softball. Era mi primer juego y yo seguía bajando el balón, luego me deslicé en la segunda base muy fuerte y golpeé a Lisa Scuster y… y, um… se me bajaron los pantalones y así todos pudieron ver mi ropa interior —sacudió la cabeza—. Eran de abejorros y los niños me llamaron trasero de abejorro por _semanas_ después de eso.

Tan pronto como ella lo había dicho, Bella abrió los ojos muy anchos y una expresión de horror cruzó su rostro. Se llevó la mano a la boca.

—No puedo creer que te haya dicho la última parte —jadeó y luego se tapó la cara con las manos cuando Edward se mordió los labios para contener una sonrisa—. ¡No te rías! ¡Me lo prometiste!

—¡No me estoy riendo! —dijo él.

Pero lo estaba. Sólo un poco. Ambos reían. Los hombros de Bella temblaban mientas sacudía la cabeza, pero su rostro aún seguía entre sus manos.

Pero Edward no quería que ella se sintiera cohibida.

Suavemente alejó las manos de su cara. Tenía las mejillas color carmesí.

—No te avergüences —susurró y dobló las rodillas, para así quedar a la misma altura.

Rápidamente buscó en su pasado humano, tratando de captar el recuerdo que él sabía estaba allí.

—Cuando tenía quince jugaba beisbol —comenzó él. Bella levantó los ojos fascinada, mientras escuchaba atentamente—. Y realmente me tiré en el juego… _literalmente_. Golpeé un home rum. Y corrí por las bases, y me deslicé en el punto de inicio, con fuerza. Estaba tan emocionado, y me levanté de un salto, pero no podía entender porqué todo el mundo estaba riendo en lugar de aplaudir.

—Oh no… —Bella se mordió el labio. Al parecer, ella podía ver hacia donde iba.

—Y después, sentí la brisa —Edward continuó, sin soltar sus manos—. Y el ardor del roce de la grava.

Ella ahogó una risita y Edward sonrió.

—Mis pantalones de beisbol se habían rasgado justo en la parte de atrás. Y créeme, en ese momento hubiera _agradecido_ ropa interior con abejorros.

Bella ahora reía fuerte y también Edward.

De mala gana, le soltó las manos y se quitó el cabello de los ojos.

—¿Te molestaron después de eso? —Bella preguntó entre risas.

—Me molestaron.

—¿Qué te decían?

Se inclinó y le susurró al oído.

—Nunca te lo diré.

Ella se rió de nuevo y eso calentó a Edward, por dentro y por fuera. Él la había hecho reír. Estaba fascinado al ver su cabello rebotar sobre sus hombros, y como sus ojos se arrugaban con diversión.

—Tal vez deberíamos cambiar de tema —dijo ella sin aliento—. Suficientes historias embarazosas. Cuéntame qué hiciste hoy.

—Llegaron mis muebles.

Edward se recostó contra el coche nuevamente, maravillándose al haber compartido uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de su existencia, y como nunca antes se había sentido tan cómodo.

Hubiera preferido morir antes de volver a contar esa historia a alguien.

—¿Cómo quedaron? —Bella preguntó.

—¿Hm?

—¿Los muebles?

—Oh, eh, bien… yo creo.

Inclinó la cabeza y se preguntó si era muy pronto para pedirle a Bella que fuera a su casa.

Un segundo después, estaba sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano.

—¿Quieres ir a ver?

.

-0-

.

Edward estaba experimentando un momento surrealista.

Hace una semana había llegado a Chicago para hacer la inspección superficial de un propietario a su posesión.

El lunes por la mañana habría vuelto a Vermont a sentarse en su cátedra de física, dibujando los hermosos ojos de una chica a la que amaba tan profundamente que dolía. Y que nunca volvería a ver.

Pero de alguna manera, una semana después, aún estaba en Chicago y esa chica de los ojos estaba en su cocina, sentada en el mostrador, bebiendo de una coca-cola que él había servido para ella, mientras ella le hablaba de su día y él guardaba las compras.

Surrealista.

Ya le había dado un recorrido por la casa, y había estado emocionado y ansioso de que a ella le gustara.

Y a ella le gustó.

Vieron todas las habitaciones, arriba y abajo.

Incluso había dado un paso atrás con timidez y abierto la puerta de su habitación para que ella viera el interior. Y de pronto, ese momento se había sentido terriblemente íntimo.

Su bolsa de lona yacía tendida y abierta en la esquina, la ropa y los libros esparcidos al azar en el piso, dándole a ella vistazos de su vida.

Y su manta purpura estaba doblada cuidadosamente en los pies de la cama grande de madera oscura, con su colcha negra y crema.

Edward había avanzado un poco, con algo de timidez, para tomarla y acercársela.

—Toma, probablemente deberías…

—Oh, um, está bien.

—Gracias por el préstamo.

—¿Era calentita?

—Muy calentita. Gracias.

Un suave silencio había caído y Edward vio la forma en que Bella abrazaba la manta a su pecho.

Se había preguntado si alguna vez llegaría a estar allí… abrazado con fuerza contra el pecho de Bella.

Él lo quería.

Y un segundo después estaba señalando rápidamente las cornisas ornamentadas del techo, el elaborado poste tallado de la escalera y le ofrecía algo de beber mientras suavemente la acompañaba escaleras abajo.

Ahora, ella tomaba un sorbo de coca-cola mientras Edward guardaba las últimas latas y sacó el taburete frente a ella.

—Parece que disfrutas de tu trabajo —dijo él.

—La mayoría de lo que hago. Pero es difícil a veces.

—¿Cómo?

Ella lo pensó por un momento.

—A veces simplemente es… muy triste.

Luego ella se estremeció y sonrió.

—Pero el Sr. McInerney siempre es de risa fácil. No importa lo que está pasando. Tiene noventa y seis, y dice lo que piensa, bueno o malo. En realidad es algo refrescante.

Edward también sonrió.

—Refrescante hasta que terminas de alejarte de todos tus conocidos —dijo.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Creo que a los noventa y seis a él no le importa que se alejen.

Ella comenzó a dibujar patrones invisibles en la encimera de mármol.

—Pero, a veces —dijo en voz baja—. Creo que sería refrescante sólo decir lo que piensas.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Qué dirías?

Bella levantó la vista y lo miró. Sus ojos eran profundos, él no podía sondear los misterios allí.

Esperó.

Entonces, para su decepción, ella se encogió de hombros.

Y se removió incómoda en su asiento.

—Quizás otro día compartirás un secreto conmigo —le guiñó un ojo y Bella jadeó. Luego ella sonrió.

—Sólo si compartes uno de los tuyos.

Sus palabras lo atraparon con la guardia baja, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

—Suena a un trato —dijo casualmente.

Bella ladeó la cabeza, mirando a Edward especulativamente.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy tratando de imaginar cuál podría ser uno de tus secretos.

Ahora era Edward quien se movía incómodo en su asiento.

—Todo a su tiempo —sonrió él y cambió de tema—. ¿Quieres escuchar algo de música? He conectado en nuevo sistema de sonido

Así que se trasladaron a la sala de estar.

Edward había traído algunos de sus CDs favoritos desde Vermont, y había ordenado otros en línea junto con su mobiliario, así que mientras él buscaba en los estantes algo adecuado, Bella admiraba la chimenea.

—Esto es genial —dijo—. Tapiaron una en mi apartamento. —Pasó las manos con suavidad sobre el manto caoba a la vez que Edward seleccionaba un disco y lo ponía.

—¿Claire de Lune?

Edward asintió.

—Ayer dijiste que te gustaba.

—Me gusta.

Compartieron otra sonrisa y la mirada de Bella volvió a la chimenea.

—Ésta parece original —se agachó y tocó con cautela los elaborados mosaicos.

—Son originales —Edward cruzó la habitación y se agachó frente a ella—. La casa fue construida en 1884.

—Wow.

—¿Ves este? —Él señaló un azulejo grande color azul brillante, en la última fila y sus palabras salieron con entusiasmo—. Ahora está reparado, pero solía estar suelto. Podías presionar la esquina y se levantaba. Debajo había un espacio y cuando era pequeño acostumbraba a ocultar cosas allí.

Ahora Edward se sentía un poco abrumado, con Bella allí, hablando así, ofreciéndole más de sí mismo. Más de su historia. Más de Edward Masen.

—¿Qué escondías? —ella habló con entusiasmo cómplice que hizo a Edward sonreír.

—Cosas estúpidas, realmente. Pero parecían especiales en ese momento. Un mármol, un pedazo de vidrio de color… piedras brillantes —se encogió de hombros y Bella sonrió.

—Me hubiera gustado tener algo como esto cuando niña —compartió—. Sólo tenía una caja de zapatos debajo de la cama para ocultar mis tesoros.

Esa pequeña pieza de información emocionó a Edward, aunque no podía entender por qué. ¿Era porque él también había tenido una caja de tesoros debajo de la cama?

—Oh, también tuve una de esas —sonrió—. Pero supongo que una baldosa suelta parecía más exótica y misteriosa. Probablemente porque nunca nadie lo sabría excepto yo, pero mi madre sabía todo sobre la caja que tenía debajo de la cama.

Bella rió de nuevo.

—Mi mamá también sabía. ¡Ella incluso _añadía_ cosas para mí! Cosas que ella creía que me gustarían.

Edward alzó las cejas.

—¡No! —él se echó a reír.

—¡Sí! —ella sacudió la cabeza ante el recuerdo—. Realmente no captó la idea de una caja de tesoros _secretos_.

—Entonces, ¿qué había en la tuya? —Edward susurró.

—Conchas de mar, un par de plumas, y, um, algunas piedras brillantes —susurró ella en respuesta.

Edward podía oír el corazón de Bella latir más rápido. Sin darse cuenta ambos se inclinaron más cerca del otro. Edward estaba lo bastante cerca como para besarla.

Él quería.

Pero antes de que pudiera pensar más en ello, Bella habló.

—Tú vivías aquí —dijo, más para sí misma que para él. Se puso de pie y Edward la siguió—. ¿Cuántos años tenias cuando…?

Edward se tensó ligeramente al esperar el resto de la pregunta. Bella se dio cuenta y se interrumpió inmediatamente.

—Lo siento mucho…

—No, está bien —no estaba seguro de qué decir, porque no quería mentirle. Tragó saliva—. No es que no… me gustaría contarte sobre… _mí_, pero…

—Está bien, no debería haber sacado el tema. Y lo que dije antes sobre los secretos, sólo estaba bromeando, no creo que…

—Lo sé —dijo rápidamente. Luego inclinó la cabeza mientras trataba de averiguar qué decir—. Y si digo… _¿un día?_

—Sólo si tú quieres.

—Yo quiero… sólo que…

—Ahora no —Bella sonrió y extendió la mano para tocar la de él. Sólo una simple y suave caricia, como lo había hecho el día anterior en el parque —. Un día está bien.

Luego ella cambió de tema.

—Mejor me voy —dijo—. Tengo una tarea que necesita atención.

—Oh… claro —Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras Bella iba hacia la puerta, tomaba su bolso y sacaba las llaves. Esto parecía estar sucediendo demasiado rápido, ella se habría ido en un momento y no se harían más planes. Trató de ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Bella…

—Edward…

Ambos se detuvieron, luego sonrieron.

—Las damas primero —con un movimiento grácil de la mano, Edward le indició a Bella que continuara.

Ella se ajustó el bolso en el hombro y jugueteó con las llaves a la vez que él esperaba que ella comenzara.

—Um… tengo que ir a ver una película esta noche con algunos amigos. ¿Esa nueva película de espías?

Edward asintió. No se dio cuenta, pero estaba conteniendo el aliento.

—Y si no estás ocupado… pensé, quizás te gustaría ir. Conmigo.

Vio su garganta tragar con nerviosismo e intentó mantener la cordura frente al hecho de que Bella lo había invitado a _él_ a salir.

—Me gustaría —dijo él en voz baja y el rostro de Bella se iluminó.

—Genial —ella sonrió. Y de pronto, ella no sabía qué hacer con sus manos. Se puso el cabello detrás de las orejas. Dos veces.

—Está bien, um, bueno, la película empieza a las siete y media, así que…

Dejó caer las llaves. Rápidamente, la mano de Edward salió disparada y las tomó a media caída.

—Te recogeré a las siete —dijo al ponerlas de nuevo en la palma de su mano. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

—Reflejos rápidos —murmuró.

—¿Está bien a las siete? —Edward trató de llevarla de vuelta a la pista, maldiciendo su desliz.

—Um, está bien a las siete —respondió Bella.

Se volteó hacia la puerta y Edward la abrió para ella. Caminó hasta el último escalón y Edward estaba sonriendo e internamente se daba los cinco a sí mismo, pero luego ella se detuvo.

—Um, Edward…

Su rostro estaba serio.

Edward se detuvo de darse los cinco.

—¿Sí?

Bella respiró hondo. Fijó sus ojos en él, y aunque tenía las mejillas sonrojadas habló con una confianza que Edward no había oído en ella antes.

—Ayer, cuando conociste a Richard, él habló de un concierto el próximo sábado…

Edward lo recordaba muy bien. Se preguntaba a dónde diablos iba esto. Estaba conteniendo el aliento de nuevo.

—Bueno, en realidad vamos en grupo. Es un beneficio para el hospital en donde trabaja su mamá e iremos como un favor.

—Oh. Ya veo.

Richard no había dicho nada de eso en sus pensamientos. Pero eso era probablemente porque Richard estaba demasiado preocupado preguntándose quién demonios era Edward.

—Sólo pensé… él pudo haber hecho que sonara como otra cosa —su mirada no vaciló—. Sólo quería que supieras que _no es_ otra cosa. Él no es mi novio. Nunca lo ha sido.

Edward sitió como si todo el aire saliera de él. Él entendió lo que Bella le estaba diciendo, y entendió _por qué_.

Y el _por qué_ era lo que contaba.

No creía confiar en sí mismo para hablar. Así que se limitó a sonreír, y Bella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Nos vemos a las siete —dijo ella de nuevo y Edward la observó cuadrar los hombros al cruzar hacia su edificio.

Fue entonces cuando lo golpeó.

A pesar de su rubor y timidez, Isabella Swan ya no tenía diecisiete años.

.

-0-

.

Edward silbaba mientras se preparaba para su cita con Bella.

No importaba que hubiera otras personas que se les unieran en el cine, lo importante era que Bella lo estaba invitando a salir. Y que quería que conociera a sus amigos.

Eso era lo importante, pensó… conocer a sus amigos.

Y ahora que pensaba en ello, él estaba un poco nervioso.

Bella era única, parecía carecer del instinto humano normal para alejarse de él, y él no podía describir la alegría que sentía ante eso.

¿Pero qué hay de sus amigos?

¿Se sentirían cautelosos e inquietos a su alrededor?

Podría hacer que la noche fuera incómoda.

Podría llamar a Alice y preguntarle si ella _vería_ algo sobre esta noche. Tenía incluso el teléfono en la mano para llamar, pero mientras su pulgar se cernía sobre el botón _llamar_, se detuvo.

—No —susurró.

Él haría esto por sí mismo.

Sin el beneficio de los pensamientos de Bella, o las visiones de Alice a la mano, Edward sabía que estaba solo en esto.

Sus acciones y decisiones eran suyas.

Y decidió que le gustaba de esa manera.

Comenzó a silbar de nuevo y el teléfono sonó.

Era un texto de Alice.

Lo abrió y sonrió cuando vio la carita sonriente mirándolo.

.

-0-

.

Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto de su auto y ayudó a Bella a deslizarse en el asiento de cuero. Cuando Edward tomó su lugar, Bella le preguntó que le había pasado a su Volvo.

A Edward casi le crujían los engranajes.

—¿Recuerdas mi auto? —sabía que sonaba incrédulo y que la estaba mirando con rudeza. Bella estaba claramente sorprendida.

—Um, ¿sí?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo siento —dijo con rapidez—. Es que me sorprende que te acuerdes de eso.

Ella lo había visto en el estacionamiento de la escuela una vez, dos años atrás, cuando ella había estado tan concentrada en dar reversa su propio vehículo para salir de estacionamiento… y sin embargo, ¿recordaba el _suyo_?

—Supongo que es como tú recuerdas que no me gusta el frío —ella sonrió suavemente y Edward le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Supongo que sí.

Ella volteó hacia el frente y se acomodó en su asiento.

—Entonces, ¿qué es éste?

—Un Saab.

—¿Y el Volvo?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Ya era hora de cambiarlo.

—Pero parecía nuevo.

Edward añadió _observadora_ a la lista de cualidades de Bella.

—Yo, er, generalmente cambio de auto cada dos años —se preguntó si lo hacía sonar pretencioso. Esperaba que no.

—¿Qué pasó con tu camioneta?

Bella rió.

—¿Recuerdas mi camioneta?

—Quién podría olvidar esa cosa —sonrió y Bella asintió.

—Es probable que tengas razón en eso. Era bastante distintiva.

Él esperó, pero no dijo más.

—¿Y? —pidió—. ¿Qué pasó?

Edward sintió que cambiaba el ánimo dentro del auto. Era algo ligero, pero de pronto Bella parecía lejana a él, a pesar de que no se había movido ni una pulgada.

Ella comenzó a morderse la uña del pulgar.

—Se destruyó en un accidente.

El estómago de Edward se apretó.

—¿Cómo? ¿Saliste herida?

—No, no realmente —parecía distraída y Edward no estaba seguro de si debía investigar. Sus manos se apretaron alrededor del volante. ¿Qué significaba _no realmente_?

—¿Qué pasó? —su voz era firme.

Entonces Bella dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Fue justo después de que te fuiste. Al día siguiente, en realidad. Estaba de pie en la parte de atrás de mi camioneta en el estacionamiento de la escuela y estaba mirando la entrada —al decir eso, su piel se tornó de un profundo color rosa y miró a la ventana. Edward se preguntó por qué. —De todos modos, la furgoneta de Tyler Crowley entró y había hielo en el asfalto y perdió el control —se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar el camino—. Lo vi venir, y en cierto modo me congelé, y todo fue en cámara lenta… como en una película. La furgoneta iba directo hacia mí y me tomó un tiempo que mi cerebro en realidad registrara lo que estaba pasado y que le dijera a mi cerebro que se hiciera a un lado. Pero, finalmente, el mensaje llegó, y comencé a correr, me caí al primer paso. Me raspé la mano con la luz trasera de la camioneta.

—¿Y la furgoneta?

—Se estrelló con la camioneta, pero me _escapé_ por poco —mostró el índice y el pulgar, indicando el grosor de un cabello—. Creo que sólo fue porque estaba mirando la entrada y vi a Tayler llegar. Si hubiera estado mirando hacia otro lado del estacionamiento… no sé, las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes.

Tensó el cuerpo y se abrazó a sí misma. Sin pensar Edward le tendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba y Bella de inmediato la tomó. Su cuerpo se relajó y Edward podía sentir el flujo de calor a través de él. Le dio un apretón.

Edward pensó que ahora entendía de donde había salido su actitud de _aprovechar el día_.

—Uno nunca sabe lo que va a suceder —murmuró él, mirándola. Bella lo vio a los ojos.

—No —susurró—. Nunca lo sabes.

.

-0-

.

La película estaba completamente vendida.

Bella y Edward estaban de pie, muy juntos, en el vestíbulo del cine mientras sus amigos discutían qué hacer a continuación.

Hasta el momento, el encuentro con los amigos había ido bien. Edward había estrechado la mano y sonreído educadamente, y Bella entrelazó los dedos con los de él, aparentemente sintiendo su nerviosismo a pesar de esconderlo debajo de una capa bien practicada de despreocupación.

Hubo especulaciones habituales – pensamientos que cuestionaban los ojos de Edward, su no natural buen parecido, la frialdad de su piel, _eso_ que había en él pero que no se podía apuntar, pero el consenso general parecía ser que un amigo de Bella era un amigo de ellos.

Y _ellos_ eran muy interesantes.

Mandy y Tom estaban bien, Edward decidió. Y estaban muy enamorados el uno del otro.

Nicola era seria y cínica, rodaba mucho los ojos y encontraba defectos en todo. Excepto en el trasero de Edward, al parecer. Sus pensamientos, y sus ojos, fueron en esa dirección más de una vez, pero era más en una apreciación fría que en la forma de las fantasías habituales con las que estaban familiarizado.

Charlotte era tranquila y gentil. Era alguien a quien podías olvidar rápidamente, pero sus pensamientos también le mostraban a Edward que tenía una mente brillante. Y era muy observadora. Nada se le pasaba. Salvo el hecho de que Rex estuviera enamorado de ella. Lo que era una pena, porque ella también lo amaba.

Rex había venido con una advertencia.

Edward había quedado sorprendido cuando Bella lo llevó a una conversación en voz baja cerca del puesto de palomitas de maíz.

—Rex está aquí. Hagas lo que hagas, no te le quedes mirando.

—¿No debo mirarlo?

—Está aquí, rápido, no lo mires.

Un segundo después, Edward lo miraba fijamente.

Y un segundo después se eso estaba agradecido de la advertencia de Bella porque sabía que su instinto a primera vista habría sido plantarse con firmeza frente a Bella, acuclillarse y gruñir.

Rex era tan grande como Emmett, con un mohicano y un tatuaje de una daga ensangrentada en un lado del cuello y una calavera en el otro. Una cadena unida a una argolla en su labio y a otra en la oreja. Su apariencia física gritaba peligro, y volteaba cabezas y la gente salía arrancando al verlo caminar en el lobby.

Pero un rápido vistazo a los pensamientos de Rex le dio una idea a Edward.

Rex era el gigante amable clásico. Y su puro y desesperado amor por Charlotte era casi doloroso. Parecían andar de puntillas uno alrededor del otro, ambos con demasiado miedo de admitir lo que sentían.

Edward podía verse reflejado.

Richard, al parecer, había decidido no venir.

—Así que… ¿qué vamos a hacer? —Tom demandaba que se tomara una decisión.

Hubo una sugerencia por parte de Nicola, sobre renunciar al cine e ir a un bar que ella sabía que no era tan asqueroso como los otros que conocía.

Charlotte pensó en que podían ir a comer pizza y volver a la función de las nueve y media.

Tom sugirió ver otra cosa.

Pizza y la función de las nueve y media ganó.

Por lo que Edward tomó la mano de Bella como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, salieron del cine y caminaron hacia la esquina del Supreme-O Pizza Bar.

Mientras caminaba, Edward se preguntaba cómo le iba a hacer.

Algunos alimentos eran más fáciles de simular comer que otros.

La pizza _no era_ fácil.

Y él no quería levantar sospechas.

Decidió que tendría que comer.

Sólo una porción.

Para guardar las apariencias.

Se sentó frente a Bella en una mesa larga, con velas en botellas de Chianti**, una rebanada del _clásico de queso y tomate_ frente a él. Esa había sido su selección del menú. Tenía la menor cantidad de ingredientes.

Al dar el primer bocado trató de concentrarse en otra cosa, aparte del sabor en su boca.

Observó a Bella interactuar con sus amigos.

La chica a la que había conocido brevemente en Forks habría caminado con la cabeza gacha. Habría parecido incómoda al hablar con los demás, se habría escondido detrás de un velo de su largo cabello.

Pero ahora, aquí, estaba radiante y riéndose. No podía decir que era extrovertida, él sabía que ella nunca querría ser el centro de atención, pero había una tranquila confianza en ella que nunca había estado allí antes.

Y esa misma confianza tranquila la había dejado bromear con él en su cocina, lo había invitado a salir, y le había aclarado el asunto con Richard y su estado civil.

Él la miró con cariño mientras ella hablaba, reía y lamía la salsa de tomate de sus dedos. Sonrió ante su horror cuando por equivocación le dio un mordisco a una _sorpresa de anchoa_.

Obviamente esa _era_ la sorpresa y claramente las anchoas no eran lo suyo.

Y de vez en cuando ella miraba hacia otro lado y le daba una sonrisa que no había visto darle a alguien más.

Era diferente, y notó, con un sobresalto de satisfacción y alegría, que esa era _su_ sonrisa.

Sólo para él.

No creía que la vida pudiera ir mejor.

Edward sabía que su adoración estaba escrita por toda su cara – la leyó en la mente de los que estaban en la mesa.

Se preguntó si Bella también podía verlo.

Y se preguntaba si era demasiado pronto para decir la verdad.

El pensarlo le hacía nudos en el estómago.

¿Era _todo_ demasiado pronto?

Él la amaba desde hace más de dos años, pero realmente la había conocido desde hace una semana.

_Menos_ de una semana, dado que sólo se había acercado a ella el miércoles y hoy era sábado.

Esta era sólo su segunda cita.

Habían pasado solo un puñado de horas juntos.

Sin embargo, la conexión estaba allí, la atracción era innegable y con una tranquila confianza en sí mismo, Edward creía que esa conexión era en ambos sentidos.

Se preguntaba si tal vez ella había pensado en él después de la clase de biología hace más de dos años. De las pequeñas cosas que le había dicho aquí y allá, él comenzaba a pensar que ella lo pudo haber hecho.

Por primera vez considera la posibilidad de que Bella podría haber sentido la conexión entre ellos en ese entonces.

La idea era una revelación.

Ella lo miraba ahora, y sonrió.

—¿Estás bien? —articuló y él asintió con la cabeza. Estiró la pierna debajo de la mesa y le dio un golpecito suave a su pie. Ella abrió los ojos un poco. Y después le dio un golpecito de vuelta.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio, Charlotte! ¡El Congreso _tiene_ que aprobar ese proyecto de ley!

En el otro lado de la mesa, Tom y Charlotte estaban metidos en un debate político y Tom estaba actualmente hablando a pleno pulmón, agitando un trozo de _Italiana Picante_ para enfatizar su punto.

Rex le ofreció a Charlotte su apoyo silencioso al descansar casualmente su brazo en el respaldo de su silla, y Charlotte se apoyó en su asiento, como si se inclinase hacia sus brazos.

A Edward le pidieron su opinión, que cortésmente se negó a ofrecer.

Nikola se declaró aburrida y preguntó porqué la conversación siempre tomaba esa dirección cuando se juntaban.

—Podría haber ido a mi casa y limpiar debajo de los cojines del sofá —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Hubiera sido más divertido.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay debajo de los cojines de tu sofá? —Bella bromeó con sequedad. Y Nikola esbozó una sonrisa real.

También Edward.

El debate se calmó cuando Mandy castigó a su novio y luego cambiaron de tema.

Rex volvió llenar el vaso de Charlotte con la jarra de agua y ella se sonrojó al agradecerle.

Y Bella luchaba con su pedazo de _vegetariano supremo_.

Parecía que el queso fibroso podía ser un problema y él observaba, fascinado, mientras Bella enrolaba en su dedo un particularmente rebelde hilo, para luego chuparlo con la boca.

De pronto, a Edward le parecía que el restaurante se había puesto muy caliente.

Cuando se acabó la comida, y Edward había insistido en pagar por Bella, se dirigieron de nuevo al cine.

La mano de Bella estaba en la de Edward y al entrar al vestíbulo, ella le dio un tirón.

—En realidad, estoy un poco cansada. ¿Te importaría si nos perdemos la película?

—Oh —una pequeña chispa de decepción estalló en Edward. Más bien, a él le gustaba la idea de estar con ella en una película, sosteniendo su mano, o incluso poniendo el brazo alrededor de su hombro. Pero su comodidad era siempre lo primero y si estaba cansada, entonces la llevaría a casa.

Dieron las buenas noches a sus amigos y Edward unió su brazo con el de ella, para caminar hacia el auto.

El viaje de regreso fue silencioso. Parecía natural y normal ahora para ellos el tomarse de la mano y entrelazar los dedos sobre la consola entre ellos mientras Edward conducía. Las volvían a unir cada vez que cambiaba la marcha.

Él la acompañó hasta la puerta, por supuesto. Hasta la puerta de su departamento, no solo la puerta principal en la entrada del primer piso. Mientras Bella titubeaba con la llave en la cerradura, Edward se pasaba la mano por el cabello. Sentía el cuerpo vivo y cálido.

Bella volteó hacia él.

—Lo pasé muy bien —dijo.

—Yo también. Me gustaron tus amigos.

—Espero no te importara mucho lo de la película.

—No me importa —sonrió Edward.

Bella se mordió el labio y el cuerpo de Edward se tensó. Se acercó un paso a ella.

¿Debería besarla?

Quería.

Demasiado.

Pero él estaba en conflicto.

¿Era muy pronto?

¿Sería correcto besarla sin que ella supiera lo que él era? ¿Sería eso tomar ventaja?

Decidió que sí.

Así que si tal vez sólo pudiera…

Edward se inclinó hacia delante, sólo un poco.

Bella cerró los ojos, ladeó la cabeza y Edward apretó los labios, muy suavemente, contra su mejilla.

Tan suave, tan _caliente_.

Nunca había sentido algo así… la piel de Bella debajo de sus labios.

Ella se inclinó hacia él, y levantó los labios y los apretó de nuevo… un segundo beso, ahora más abajo, más cerca de la comisura de la boca de ella.

Después, se retiró lentamente, acariciando con suavidad su mejilla con la nariz y exhalando despacio.

Acarició con los dedos su mejilla, ligeramente, con ternura.

Y él se peguntó qué sucedería ahora.

Supuso que debería decir buenas noches. Dio un paso a tras, preparándose, dejando caer la mano a su costado – con los dedos aún sintiendo el calor de su toque.

—¿Quieres entrar?

Bella le susurró la pregunta, él no la esperaba… no estaba seguro…

—Sí —dijo—. Me gustaría.

.

* * *

_._

_*Maid of the Mist: Bote que realiza recorridos en las Cataratas del Niágara, recorriendo sectores de ambos lados, tanto americano como canadiense. _

_**Chianti: Vino italiano muy prestigioso y conocido en el mundo. Hay un tipo de botella de esta marca de vino que es más ancha en la parte inferior, manteniendo el cuello y boquilla delgados de las botellas comunes. La vela se ensarta en la boquilla y la cera derretida escurre por la superficie de la botella._

_._

* * *

_Hola, Hola!_

_Tampoco he demorado tanto esta vez. ¡Bien!_

_Primero, quería agradecer a Fungys por tomarse un tiempito para corregir, a pesar de estar en medio de época de pruebas en la U. ¡Mucho éxito, linda!_

_El segundo capítulo también tuvo una recepción increíble. Con cerca de 50 reviews, más de 110 follows y 96 favs. ¡Muchas gracias, por todo!_

_Y de vuelta al fic…Bella lo invitó a su casa, ¿que querrá, umh? Tan lindo Edward, me encanta estar metida dentro de su cabeza y entender su posible razonamiento._

_Varias se preocuparon por Richard, ¿lo siguen estando ahora? Jajajaja._

_Espero leerlas en los reviews. Gracias por leer._

_Cariños, Blueskys_

_Pd: Soy Blueskys FFnet en FB para que me busquen allí. Siempre subo adelantos cuando faltan pocos días para subir _


	4. Chapter 4

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y The Decision a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

_Capítulo beteado por FungysCullen13. _

.

* * *

.

Edward respiró lento, de forma mesurada, y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

Bella sólo le había invitado a su departamento.

Y él había aceptado.

De repente, se sentía inseguro.

Mientras Bella metía torpemente la llave en la cerradura, Edward deseaba desesperadamente saber qué estaba pensando. El cabello le protegía el rostro y él estiró la mano en un suave y lento movimiento, para dejarlo sobre su hombro.

Ante su toque, ella levantó la vista, con los ojos muy abiertos y espontáneos, y si Edward había deseado poder leerle la mente, ahora no lo necesitaba. Porque estaba allí, en sus ojos.

_Ella también lo sentía._

El aliento de Edward se quedó en su pecho. Se perdió en la mirada de ella, dejando que esta revelación descendiera y se asentara. Y encontrara un lugar en su corazón.

_Ella también lo sentía._

Sus dedos temblaron al tocarle la mejilla y ella sonrió. Su piel se coloreó de un cálido carmesí al tiempo que sus ojos sostenían los de ella.

—Normalmente no invito a chicos a mi casa —dijo. Y a pesar del rubor, su voz portaba esa tranquila confianza una vez más—. No quiero que pienses…

—No lo hago —dijo Edward rápidamente—. No pienso eso, Bella.

Ella sonrió de nuevo y acarició su mejilla con el pulgar antes de dejar caer la mano lentamente.

Entonces Bella se volteó y terminó de abrir la puerta. La abrió de par en par y se hizo a un lado para que Edward pudiera entrar.

—Entra —dijo ella—. Esto es lo que soy

Su olor era más fuerte aquí, por supuesto – puro y sin diluir, saturando el departamento.

Edward se armó de valor cuando Bella cerró la puerta detrás de él. Metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y ardía en llamas. Pero no vaciló. Respiro una y otra vez, llenando sus pulmones a profundidad, acostumbrándose y recibiendo el ardor familiar que sólo significaba _Bella_.

Bella se quitó el bolso y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta, haciendo que sus manos quedaran atrapadas en las mangas hasta que Edward se acercó por atrás y la ayudó.

—Gracias —murmuró y sacó los brazos. Colgó el abrigo en el gancho detrás de la puerta, se metió el cabello detrás de las orejas y miró alrededor.

—No es nada del otro mundo —anunció ella.

Y Edward tomó un primer y valioso vistazo en el mundo de Bella.

Se quedó de pie al lado de ella con silenciosa tranquilidad, dejando que el momento lo envolviera mientras se empapaba de él.

Lo había invitado a su casa.

Y ella claramente tenía sentimientos por él.

Era casi demasiado.

Nunca, ni en sus sueños más salvajes, había esperado estar aquí, así con ella tan pronto.

Palabras, pensamientos coherentes – todo lo invadió, a la vez que miraba el novedoso reloj del gato Garfield en la pared.

—Me lo dio mi madre —Bella murmuró con torpeza, obviamente consciente de la mirada de él y de pronto, Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo grosero y que debía decir algo.

—Es un reloj genial —dijo rápidamente y Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Prefiero a Snoopy —dijo ella.

Edward rió entre dientes y comenzó a relajarse.

—Snoopy también es genial —dijo—. Y es un lindo departamento. Me gusta.

Y así era.

Era pequeño. El mobiliario no era nuevo, pero de buena calidad y había sido acomodado para crear un ambiente acogedor e íntimo. Había un pequeño sofá y un sillón de aspecto mullido con un libro abierto boca abajo, en el ancho apoyabrazos. Edward podía imaginar a Bella sentada allí acurrucada, leyendo.

Tenía una mesa de café antigua llena de papeles y una laptop. Contra la pared junto a la ventana había un conjunto de estanterías altas, que solo estaban mitad llenas.

Hubo silencio entre ellos de nuevo mientras los ojos de Edward devoraban todo y Bella bajaba la vista a sus pies.

Ella se abrazaba a sí misma y Edward notó que se sentía cohibida – ahora reconocía su leguaje corporal. Así que decidió enfocarse en otra cosa y fue a estudiar las pinturas y fotos que colgaban de la pared.

—Éstas son geniales —dijo al examinar dos posters de viaje estilo art-deco. Se alegró cuando oyó el suave sonido de Bella al desenredar los brazos. Mantuvo los ojos en las impresiones a la vez que ella cruzaba la habitación para estar junto a él.

—Las conseguí en Londres —dijo—. En un mercado.

Uno anunciaba un viaje en el Expreso de Oriente(*) y el otro un crucero por el Serengueti(**) en un barco a vapor.

—No son réplicas —comentó Edward.

—No. Son originales, pero están en buenas condiciones —Soltó una risita tímida—. Estoy muy segura de que valen más de las tres libras que pagué por cada uno.

Edward pensó que probablemente ella tenía razón.

Se trasladó hasta un par de grandes fotografías en blanco y negro enmarcadas de la Torre Eiffel – una a la luz del día, otra de noche.

—¿Tú las tomaste?

—Uh huh.

—Son muy buenas —Él tomó nota de la luz y la composición—. ¿Estudiaste fotografía?

—No de forma adecuada. Mi papá me regaló una cámara para mi cumpleaños dieciocho y desde ahí comencé a interesarme. Y Ángela me mostró algunos indicadores. ¿Recuerdas a Ángela Webber? Ella tomaba fotos para el periódico de la escuela —Edward asintió; recordaba a Ángela—. Y después me compré un libro sobre fotografía. Supongo que diría que soy autodidacta.

Pero ella también tenía talento natural, decidió Edward.

Había otras fotos – un viñedo bajo el sol; una vista desde un arco de piedra antigua a una moderna ciudad a la distancia, un pequeño barco pesquero de madera flotando en un puerto, con el sol reflejándose en el agua. Aunque claramente era Europa, estas fotografías no eran el cliché habitual de la ruta turística

Estas imágenes mostraban un diferente tipo de viaje.

—¿Tomaste ésta también? —Edward señaló la llamativa foto de un faro en roca de aspecto solitario. Su haz de plata brillaba a través de la noche mientras el mar oscuro rugía debajo. Por encima del faro, una luna débil, casi fantasmal, luchaba por brillar a través de las nubes.

Bella respondió a su pregunta con asentimiento y se acercó a él.

Parecía ser una fotografía peligrosa de tomar y Edward pensó en preguntarle cómo la había conseguido - ¿había trepado sobre rocas húmedas en medio de la noche? ¿Sola?

Con un casi estremecimiento decidió que no quería saber, pero se acercó a ella un paso inconscientemente.

—Es una imagen muy dramática —dijo él—. Poderosa. Y… ¿solitaria?

Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia el hombro, pensando.

—Supongo que podría parecer solitario. Pero nunca lo he visto de esa manera.

—¿Qué ves?

—Yo veo la luz.

Edward la miró con curiosidad y sus mejillas se colorearon bajo su mirada. De pronto los ojos de ella fueron más allá de él, amplio y horrorizados.

Murmuró _"mierda"_ en voz baja cuando se apresuró a cruzar la habitación.

En la esquina cercana a la puerta de entrada estaba una mecedora con un bata de baño tirada de forma desordenada en el asiento. La bata era de color azul con pequeños patos amarillos, Bella la tomó rápidamente y corrió hacia el corto pasillo, que Edward adivinaba, llevaba a su dormitorio.

Ella salió un segundo después, metiéndose con nerviosismo el cabello detrás de las orejas.

—Um, sí… se puede decir que no esperaba a nadie —se encogió de hombros.

Edward sonrió y ella logró soltar una risita.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? —preguntó ella y comenzó a caminar hacia la pequeña y estrecha cocina que cerraba el área del living—. Tengo té, chocolate caliente, soda…

Edward declinó.

—Pero estaría feliz de acompañarte mientras tú comes algo —dijo.

Por lo que Bella se hizo una taza de té mientras Edward estudiaba sus estanterías.

Eran principalmente libros de texto, algo de Shakespeare, un poco de poesía americana – todos los libros que ella usaba para la universidad asumió. Tomó un vistazo al libro en el sillón – _Mitos, Tradición y Antropología Cultural_.

En el suelo junto a los estantes había dos cajas aún sin desempacar. Empujó una con el pie y por el peso y la resistencia, supuso que guardaba más libros, tal vez los que leía por gusto. Resistió el impulso de agacharse y echa un vistazo.

Quizás la próxima vez.

Cuando Bella tuvo su té en las manos se sentaron en el sofá.

Se acomodaron con tal de quedar uno frente al otro, con los brazos descansando sobre el respaldo del sofá. A medida que conversaban sus dedos fueron acercándose más hasta que por fin se enredaron y Edward quedó encantado con el sonido del corazón de Bella cuando éste se aceleró.

La conversación divagaba. Él le preguntó por los papeles esparcidos en la mesa de café y ella le contó sobre la publicación en la que estaba trabajando. Era para este viernes y correspondía a la mitad de su nota para el semestre.

Ella le preguntó por su familia y él le contó del matrimonio de Emmett y Rosalie.

—¿Casados? ¿En serio? Pero son muy jóvenes.

—Ellos se aman.

Bella pensó en eso, pero no dijo más. En su lugar, tomó otro sorbo de té.

Cuando su teléfono sonó un segundo después, ella frunció el ceño y se apresuró a sacarlo del bolso al lado del sofá.

—Rex —ella sonrió y rodó los ojos al leer el texto—. Sólo se aseguraba de que hubiera llegado bien a casa. —Escribió una respuesta rápida, pero después su sonrisa se desvaneció—. No es que él crea que no esté a salvo contigo… —se apresuró a decir, pero se detuvo y mordió el labio, obviamente sin saber cómo continuar.

Edward sonrió.

—Se preocupa por ti —dijo él—. Sólo es un buen amigo.

Bella asintió.

—Él es un buen amigo.

Él notó que apagaba el teléfono dejándolo a un lado. Ella tomó un sorbo de su té y hubo otro silencio.

—¿Te queda por desempacar? —Edward apuntó con la cabeza hacia las cajas.

—Debería terminarlo en algún momento —Bella frunció el ceño—. Son sólo libros, probablemente me tomará unos diez minutos.

Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios de Edward.

—¿Y ahora? —dijo—. Te ayudaré.

Se sentaron en el suelo uno frente al otro con las dos cajas entre ellos.

—¿Cuál primero? —Edward preguntó. Se sentía como un niño en la mañana de Navidad y descubrir más de la historia de Bella era casi el mejor regalo en el que hubiera pensado.

—Ésta, creo —ella golpeó la caja más cercana a Edward y él abrió las solapas.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos él se sentó, feliz y contento, mientras le entregaba cada volumen a Bella y la observaba ponerlos en el estante. Era evidente que quería que todo estuviera en un orden determinado, ella pasaba tiempo reordenando los libros ya existentes para dar cabida a los nuevos.

Tenía un montón de clásicos modernos, algunas novelas de suspenso. Él estaba familiarizado con la mayoría de ellos y la conversación resultó fácil.

A él le gustaba Steinbeck y Hemingway, podría perdonarle a Austen, pero a las hermanas Bronte… ¿en serio?

—No son más que morbo, Bella.

—No, nos son morbosas, son… _intensas_.

—¿Intensas?

Ella asintió y tomó _Cumbres Borrascosas_.

—Mórbido —murmuró él en voz baja. Ella se volteó y frunció el ceño, pero él le guiñó un ojo para demostrarle que ahora estaba bromeando. Ella jadeó y el rubor que pintó sus mejillas era hermoso.

—¿Lo haz leído? —dijo ella desafiante.

—Lo leí. Fue una experiencia miserable.

—Pero está tan lleno de amor y pasión.

Edward se burló en voz alta.

—¿Amor? Está lleno de miseria y dolor, y los personajes son completamente incorregibles.

—¡No lo son!

Edward sonrió y se inclinó sobre la caja.

—Bella, ¿_tú_ lo has leído en realidad?.

Bella le arrugó la nariz.

—El amor es lo que los redime, Edward. ¿No entiendes eso?

Él levantó la cabeza y arqueó la ceja lo más alto que pudo.

—No.

Bella suspiró y volvió a sentarse en el suelo. Ella habló sobre la devoción de Heathcliff, de la pasión de Cathy y de un poderoso amor que desafió hasta a la muerte.

Edward no estaba convencido y se lo hizo saber a Bella.

—Puede ser que se amen, como tú dices, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no hay nada _digno de ser amado_ en ellos. Catherine es superficial, impulsiva y egoísta. Y Heathcliff es cruel, de corazón negro y sin alma.

Los labios de Bella se tensaron.

—Heathcliff tiene alma.

Edward se encogió de hombros. _Sé de almas_, pensó él, pero escucho a Bella continuar, hablando ávidamente con las manos al mostrar su punto.

—¡Heathcliff tiene un alma hermosa! Mira cómo es él con Cathy cuando se reconcilian y ella está muriendo. ¡Y después ver su reacción a su muerte! Ella lo era todo para él, ella era su _vida_. Tú _no puedes_ decir que es negro de corazón y sin alma. No se puede sentir un amor así sin tener alma, Edward.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro, tomó el siguiente libro y volvió a los estantes.

Pero Edward se quedó enganchado de sus últimas palabras.

_No puedes sentir un amor así sin tener alma._

Las posibilidades en esas palabras no golpearon a Edward fuerte y rápido, ellas se filtraron por su conciencia lentamente.

Se envolvieron alrededor de él como una manta.

Se sintió absorberlas, tomarlas, hacerlas parte de él… _tú no puedes sentir un amor así sin tener alma._

—Tendré que leerlo de nuevo —dijo en voz baja y le entregó a Bella otro libro.

El proceso continuó llenando las estanterías y mientras Edward observaba a Bella, sus pensamientos comenzaron a reorganizarse.

Y tuvo nuevos pensamientos sobre su alma.

Todas las dudas, toda su negación, todos los argumentos comenzaron a parecer cada vez menos y menos cuando las comparaba con su amor.

Con cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más ligero y más tranquilo, como si un antiguo dolor lentamente se hubiera levantado y alejado. Y cuando por fin aceptó la verdad de las palabras de ella, su jadeo fue tan suave que Bella no lo oyó.

Edward pasó un minuto más en contemplación y aceptación tranquila a la vez que escuchaba a Bella hablar de un torpe cliente que una vez tuvo en la librería.

—¿Bella? —Él la interrumpió de pronto. Habló impulsivamente, no muy seguro de lo que iba a decir, pero queriendo decir algo. En el último momento, decidió que agradecerle por encontrar su alma probablemente era demasiado para ese mismo momento – lo guardaría para otro momento.

Ella lo miró expectante, con una vieja copia de su infancia de _Dónde Viven los Monstruos _colgando de su mano.

Edward sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—No me he divertido tanto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ella le dio una extraña sonrisa con los ojos muy suaves.

—Ya casi terminamos —dijo—. Me estoy quedado sin espacio.

—Solo quedan dos más —dijo Edward—. Un Atlas y… un álbum de fotos.

Esto era tesoro en las manos de él.

Miró desde el álbum a Bella y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Puedo mirar?

Ella se notaba insegura y él casi dijo que no importaba, pero realmente quería ver el interior.

Pasó un momento y Bella rodó los ojos.

—Oh, está bien —dijo ella arrastrando las palabras y Edward sonrió al poner el álbum en su regazo.

Lo abrió en lo que sin duda era su cumpleaños dieciocho. Un pastel color rosa sobre una mesa de cocina con dieciocho velas de diferentes largos.

—Charlie lo compró en Thrift Way —Bella sonrió con cariño. Alejó la ahora vacía caja de libros y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo al lado de Edward.

Había fotos de sus compañeros de clases en Forks en excursiones; el viejo auto que obviamente había reemplazado a su camioneta; barcos en el agua en Port Ángeles. Su talento por la fotografía era poco fino en aquel entonces y cuando los ojos de Edward fueron a los cuadros en la muralla pudo ver como su estilo y ojo por la luz había mejorado con el tiempo.

Había un árbol de Navidad con adornos hechos en casa, Bella sentada delante de él con una sonrisa resignada al abrir un regalo.

—Te cortaste el pelo.

—Para cambiar. Pero lo dejé crecer de nuevo.

Edward estudió las suaves capas que enmarcaban su rostro y se detuvo en la mandíbula, dejando su hermoso cuello y garganta expuestos.

Avanzó más páginas, fijándose en cada detalle de cada imagen, deleitándose en este compilado de los últimos dos años – dos años en donde él la había amado y pasado cada momento preguntándose qué estaba haciendo.

Ahora lo podía ver.

—¿Baile de graduación? —Se detuvo en la foto de sus antiguos compañeros de clase vestidos con trajes y vestidos de noche. Bella se veía hermosa en un largo vestido de color azul profundo. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo en esta imagen y se curvaba suavemente justo sobre sus hombros. —Estás preciosa —sonrió, pero Bella sólo se encogió de hombros de forma perezosa.

—Me las arreglé para evitar dos bailes de primavera y baile de fin de curso, pero pensé que le podría dar una oportunidad al baile de graduación.

—¿Te gusta bailar?

—No. Me tiendo a caer. Mucho.

Él rió entre dientes.

—Tendremos que ver qué podemos hacer al respecto —volteó a la siguiente foto. —¿Quién es él?

Edward no reconocía al muchacho alto y desgarbado de cabello oscuro y desordenado que estaba de pie con el ceño fruncido detrás del grupo.

—¿Otro nuevo?

—Er, no. Él es Hamish —Edward sintió la torpeza de Bella y alzó la mirada confundido. Ella se encogió de hombros. —Él era mi novio.

—Oh.

_Novio_.

Por un breve momento Edward se sintió entumecido. Luego se sintió desconcertado.

Y celoso.

Y herido.

Se dio cuenta, con un sobresalto, que ya pensaba en Bella como _suya_, y la idea de que alguien más la tocara, o besara, _o más_, no era bien recibida.

Pero la expresión de Edward no decía nada al forzar sus celos a desaparecer y en vez, buscó desesperadamente razón y lógica.

Sería absurdo y poco realista, se dijo a sí mismo, pensar que Bella había llegado a los casi veinte años sin tener un novio. Sería ingenuo suponer que no habría nadie en su vida.

Con un profundo suspiro Edward supo que sólo tenía que centrarse en el hecho de que Bella estaba _aquí_, con _él_.

Aspiró su olor y dejó que fluyera a través de él, calmándolo.

Y el notado _dolor_ fue añadido como prueba para su alma.

—Trabajábamos en la librería —Bella explicó—. Realmente sólo salimos un tiempo en el último año, íbamos al cine después del trabajo, o a comer algo. —Hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio mientas observaba el rostro de Edward—. Pero nunca me pidió que fuera a dar un paseo con él —añadió, sonriendo suavemente, y sus palabras tranquilizaron a Edward aún más.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa torcida a cambio.

Bella miró por encima del hombro de él y resopló suavemente.

—Al principio pensé que él era intenso e interesante, per resultó ser hosco y malhumorado. Terminamos en el baile.

Había algo en el tono de las últimas palabras que pusieron en alerta a Edward y su sonrisa desapareció. Levantó la cabeza demasiado rápido y Bella se asustó un poco.

—¿Qué pasó? —murmuró él sombríamente.

—Nada realmente —respondió rápidamente—. Quería llevar nuestra relación a un nuevo nivel y yo no quería. Le dije que no. —Llevó una pierna hasta su pecho, abrazándolo protectoramente mientras ponía la barbilla en la rodilla. Ahora ella fruncía el ceño.

Al verla así Edward respiró deliberadamente lento. Al amparo del álbum de fotos apretó la mano en el puño, hundiendo las uñas en la palma.

—¿Te hizo _daño_? —Su voz era baja y temblaba ligeramente. Ya había decidido que si el pedazo de basura llamado Hamish había puesto un solo desagradable dedo sobre Bella, iba a perseguirlo y…

—No —Bella sacudió la cabeza—. Nada de eso. Él no estaba… muy feliz. —Arrugó la cara. — Dijo algunas cosas… eso es todo. —Su expresión se ensombreció de nuevo, mientras Edward tenía problemas con su ira. Se tranquilizó con imágenes del pálido y delgado cuello de Hamish en sus manos.

—Pero él no vale la pena —declaró Bella de pronto. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y sonrió. — Él está muuuy en el pasado, a donde pertenece —Soltó su rodilla y dobló las rodillas debajo de ella. —Sólo tengo la foto porque es la única foto que tengo de la fiesta. Es una pena que él esté en ella.

—Siempre le podemos cortarle la cabeza.

Bella se echó a reír, pero para Edward no era una broma.

Decidió que necesitaba que ella lo distrajera.

—¿Qué está pasado aquí? —Señaló al alzar una foto sin mirar.

—Um —Bella rió—. Esa es de la graduación. Ves, puedes saberlo por las togas y birretes.

Ella estaba bromeando y de repente la ira de Edward comenzó a desvanecerse al reírse con ella.

—Sabía eso —sonrió él, Bella le dio un golecito juguetón con el hombro y Hamish quedó atrás. Aunque Edward había tomado nota, y si Hamish alguna vez se cruzaba en su camino…

Las siguientes páginas del álbum estaban dedicadas a los meses de Bella en Europa.

—¿Quién es? —Señaló una foto de Bella y de otra chica, sonriendo fuera del Vaticano.

—Ella es Jacqui. Nos conocimos cuando estaba en Roma. Hicimos un poco de turismo juntas y fuimos a Florencia. Ella era muy agradable.

—¿Así que no siempre estabas sola?

—No siempre. Siempre hay alguien alrededor si quieres compañía o con quién viajar.

—Habrás tenido cuidado con quién elegías, sin embargo.

—Claro. Pero creo que hacer un viaje como ese agudiza tus sentidos y te haces una idea de las personas muy rápidamente. Tienes que hacerlo, realmente.

Edward se le quedó mirando y ella lo vio con curiosidad.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

—Nada —él volvió al álbum y se preguntó que significaba que sus instintos le permitieran estar tan a gusto con _él_.

Cuando volteó la página, él sonrió.

Venecia.

Era una de sus ciudades favoritas. La Piazza San Marco(***) de noche era uno de sus lugares favoritos.

—¿Te subiste a una góndola?

Bella negó con vehemencia.

—Demasiado caro. Sólo me quedé de pie y miré, pero ahora en retrospectiva hubiera deseado quedarme sin almuerzo por una semana. Quiero decir, no estás en Venecia todos los días, ¿cierto?

Inmediatamente, Edward le hizo una promesa silenciosa – ella se subiría a una góndola algún día.

Incluso él le _compraría_ su propia góndola su ella quería.

Se preguntó qué planes tendría ella para el verano y por un momento se perdió en la idea de sentarse a su lado en una noche de verano mientras ellos flotaban suavemente bajo el Puente de los Suspiros(****).

—¿De qué te ríes? —la voz de Bella lo trajo de vuelta.

—De nada —ahora él la empujaba juguetonamente con el hombro.

Pero cuando Edward volteó a la página siguiente, sintió a Bella cambiar de posición y tensar el cuerpo.

Luego sus ojos se posaron en una serie de fotos tomadas en una playa por la noche.

La primera mostraba a Bella sentada en la arena, abrigada, viéndose hermosa pero seria al resplandor de un pequeño fuego. El viento alborotaba su cabello y lo alejaba de su cara.

La siguiente foto mostraba a Bella de nuevo, pero ahora estaba con un hombre joven.

Un guapo joven de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes.

Era evidente que él estaba sosteniendo la cámara frete a ellos e inclinaron sus cabezas para asegurarse de salir dentro de la toma. En esta foto, Bella estaba sonriendo, pero mientras ella miraba a la cámara, la cabeza de él estaba volteada ligeramente, por lo que su nariz tocaba la mejilla de ella a la vez que le sonreía cariñosamente.

La respiración de Edward se quedó inmóvil en su pecho. Pero al ver la siguiente imagen sintió como si la tierra se hubiera abierto debajo de él.

El chico besaba la mejilla de Bella a la vez que ella miraba hacia abajo con timidez.

Y había otra más en donde él sonreía a la cámara y Bella miraba a la distancia.

Los celos lo amenazaron de nuevo, pero Edward los contuvo de nuevo, porque a pesar de que Bella se veía feliz en esas fotos, ella no parecía conectada.

Su sonrisa no era la misma que le daba a él, a Edward.

—Él es Atticus —Bella dijo bajito y con cuidado—. Nos conocimos en Berlín.

Edward asintió lentamente.

—Nos alojábamos en el mismo lugar y resultó que teníamos mucho en común y que queríamos ver las mismas cosas, así que viajamos juntos durante un par de semanas.

—¿Semanas?

Bella asintió. —De Alemania hasta cruzar Francia.

Edward asintió otra vez, pensando en que debería estar agradecido de que ella no siempre había estado sola.

Tenía tantas preguntas que no quería hacer. Cosas que _no debería_ preguntar.

Cosas que no eran de su incumbencia.

—¿Se mantienen en contacto? —su voz ahora estaba tensa, igual que su pecho, pero se concentró en el calor de Bella cuando ella se acercó a él.

Ella se acomodó un poco y sus rodillas se tocaron.

Cuando ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, Edward pudo respirar de nuevo.

—No, no nos mantenemos en contacto —ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro—. Y él nunca me contó sobre su momento más vergonzoso para hacerme sentir mejor por el mío.

Ella ladeó un poco la cara para poder sonreírle. Y fue con _su_ sonrisa.

Los ojos de ella brillaban y destellaban, y de pronto el resto del mundo desapareció. Y ahora Edward sonreía.

Bella se acercó y pasó la página por él, dejando atrás a Atticus.

Había una fotografía de un pueblo en la punta de una montaña tomada desde la distancia. Ella había usado un lente de acercamiento, pensó, y fue tomada de tal manera que la luz del sol se reflejaba en la alta torre del reloj, dándole un aspecto de cómo si estuviera siendo golpeada por un rayo. Era una toma inteligente.

—¿Dónde estás? —parecía vagamente familiar, pero Edward no estaba seguro del porqué. Y luego pensó en que sería el primer vampiro de la historia en sufrir de una insuficiencia cardiaca cuando Bella respondió.

—Volterra.

El puño de Edward casi traspasó el suelo. Por supuesto… él había visto la torre del reloj en la pintura en el muro de Carlisle.

—¿Fuiste allí? —No estaba seguro de cómo se las había arreglado para pronunciar las palabras.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Es difícil de llegar, las carreteras son estrechas y ventosas. Hay un bus turístico, pero los precios eran exorbitantes. No me lo podía permitir.

Edward dio un silencioso agradecimiento al dios de los precios inflados de los autobuses turísticos y se acercó un poco más a Bella. Este viaje al pasado se estaba convirtiendo en un paseo por un callejón oscuro.

—¿Qué más tenemos? —dijo él, y rápidamente dio vuelta la página.

Era la última hoja del álbum y tenía dos fotos.

La casa del Jefe Swan, con la patrulla en la entrada y el Jefe Swan de pie a un costado con aspecto estoico e incómodo. No era alguien a quien le gustase ser fotografiado, pensó Edward.

La última foto estaba tomada desde la parte trasera de un auto en marcha. Era una señal de carretera que decía:

_Estás dejando Forks, WA._

Su significado no pasó desapercibido para Edward.

—Así que, esa soy yo —sonrió Bella y levantó la cabeza desde el hombro de Edward mientras éste cerraba el álbum y lo ponía en el suelo.

Ella se alejó y Edward se dio cuenta de que habían estado sentados en el duro suelo durante mucho tiempo. Él se puso de pie y le tendió la mano, para luego ir al sofá, acomodándose frente a frente y entrelazando sus dedos como lo habían hecho antes.

Edward quería acercarse y se preguntó sobre poner un brazo alrededor de Bella. Sin embargo, mientras se cuestionaba eso, Bella había estado preguntándose cosas por su propia cuenta.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó de repente.

—¿De mí?

—Bueno, ya sabes todo sobre mí… —se interrumpió ella, dejando la frase sin terminar, pero su rubor habló por ella.

Con una sacudida Edward se dio cuenta de que ella quería saber si él había tenido novias.

Bella se mordió el labio y él pudo ver un destello de ansiedad en sus ojos. Apretó el agarre en la mano de ella.

—No tengo nada que decir —dijo—. No ha habido nadie.

Ahora la expresión de Bella cambió de tímida a ansiosa por pura incredulidad.

Ella arqueó una ceja muy escéptica.

—¿Nadie?

Edward negó lentamente, manteniendo los ojos de forma honesta en los de ella.

—Nadie.

—¿En lo más mínimo? ¿Nada de nadie? —los ojos de ella vagaron sobre él brevemente y tuvo una clara idea de lo que ella estaba pensando.

—Hubo una chica —dijo lentamente, a la vez que su mente se dirigía a Tanya y a sus ofertas huecas—. Ella expresó cierto interés, pero no era lo que yo estaba buscando.

Bella parpadeó un par de veces, como si estuviera tratando de asimilar lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Nunca has tenido una novia?

Edward negó.

—No. Nunca —pasó saliva pesadamente y su boca se sentía extrañamente seca—. Nunca ha habido nadie con quien haya querido estar. Hasta ahora.

Y con esas palabras, Edward comprendió que, básicamente, se había declarado a sí mismo y a sus intenciones.

Y también había admitido básicamente ser virgen.

El tiempo se detuvo y él permaneció inmóvil mientras Bella lo miraba.

Luego ella sonrió.

Era una lenta sonrisa que crecía y se hacía más cálida, iluminándole el rostro.

—Yo también —dijo ella—. Yo nunca he… —se encogió de hombros ante el resto de su oración.

Edward sintió que el aire abandonaba su cuerpo.

—Creí que, tal vez con Atticus… —sus ojos se posaron en el álbum en el suelo.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Estuve a punto —susurró—. Pero él no era el adecuado.

El significado de las palabras de ella estaba en sus ojos que estaban llenos de intención, promesa y esperanza.

Y Edward estuvo perdido, ahogado en una profunda alegría que desafiaba cualquier descripción. Y a pesar de que se había prometido a sí mismo no besarla correctamente hasta que ella supiera la verdad, en estos momentos su corazón y su nueva alma habían unido fuerzas y tomado el control.

Y él quería desesperadamente besarla.

Edward se acercó a Bella para atraerla hacia él.

Sus ojos fueron a los labios de ella al inclinarse lentamente, haciéndole saber su intención, dándole la oportunidad de alejarse si ella quería.

Pero Bella no se apartó.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante también.

Y Edward la besó.

Entonces, tentativamente, sus labios se movieron sobre los de ella.

Muy lento.

Muy suave.

Él la tomó en sus brazos, acercándola más a él mientras ladeaba la cabeza sobre la de ella, presionando y descansando suavemente sus labios contra los de ella.

Ella cerró los brazos alrededor de su cuello, él podía sentir el frenético subir y bajar de su pecho contra el suyo, y aunque su garganta ardía, ahora había un fuego diferente que quemaba a través de él, desde su cuero cabelludo hasta los dedos de los pies, diciéndole que estaba vivo y enamorado.

Y amado.

Edward sabía que este era el momento más dulce y más espectacular de su vida.

Bella articuló un _wow_ cuando se separaron. Se mordió el labio y le sonrió. El pecho de Edward se llenó de alegría, satisfacción y más que con un poco de orgullo.

Él la había hecho decir _wow_.

Con solo un beso.

Su primer beso.

Pasó sus largos dedos por el cabello de ella como había querido hacer hace tanto, sintiendo la seda de sus mechones. Bella lo miró con ojos emocionados, ansiosos y preguntando: _¿Qué pasa ahora?_

Edward tomó una respiración lenta y profunda, para calmar tanto su mente como su cuerpo. Se inclinó hacia delante para así tocar su frente con la de ella.

—Bella —susurró y cerró los ojos.

Él oyó su risa suave y sonrió, alzando la cabeza lentamente y abriendo los ojos de nuevo.

La acarició en la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

—Bella —susurró de nuevo él.

Él se acercó de nuevo y le acarició la mejilla con la nariz.

—¿Crees… crees que podríamos tomar esto despacio? —él habló con suavidad y se alejó para verle la cara—. Quiero llegar a conocerte realmente, quiero que me conozcas… hay cosas que necesito decirte y…

—Ssh… —Bella lo tocó en la mejilla—. Cuando estés listo —sonrió—. Y lento suena bien.

Ella lo besó en la comisura de los labios con dulzura, castamente, y luego Edward la acomodó debajo de su barbilla.

Bella se acurrucó como si perteneciera allí.

Lo cual, en lo que refiere a Edward, así era.

Pero luego ella levantó la cabeza.

—No puedo oír tu corazón.

Por un segundo Edward se sintió desecho.

—Está ahí —le aseguró él. Luego sonrió—. Puedo sentirlo.

Ella también sonrió, se re-acomodó y Edward le acarició el cabello con la mano.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —la voz de Bella quebró su felicidad. Arrastró perezosamente un dedo sobre el brazo de él.

Edward vaciló por un segundo antes de decir _sí_, y sólo esperó a que ese _algo_ que ella quería preguntar fuera algo que él pudiera responder.

Bella se removió un poco al comenzar. Todavía tenía la cabeza en su pecho, pero alzó a vista hacia él.

—Sé que fue hace mucho tiempo, pero siempre me he preguntado… ese primer día que nos conocimos en biología, ¿hice algo que te haya molestado?

Edward no esperaba que ella le preguntara _eso_, y sin embargo comprendió completamente por qué lo haría. Su comportamiento había sido más que desagradable y merecía una explicación, sobre todo ahora.

El problema era que Edward no sabía cómo responder.

Él podría inventar algo, pero no quería mentir.

Así que sólo quedaba la verdad.

Edward consideró esta opción por un momento, pero decidió no hacerlo.

Él quería que Bella llegara a conocer _quién_ era, antes de que él le dijera _qué_ era.

Esta noche era demasiado pronto.

Pero Bella estaba esperando una respuesta. Ella lo observaba con cuidado, con ojos suaves pero curiosos y, al parecer, un poco ansiosos.

La boca de Edward estaba extrañamente seca.

—Lo siento mucho por eso —comenzó lentamente. Curvó la mano alrededor de su nuca y cerró los ojos mientras trataba de explicar sin explicar. —Había sucedido algo ese día y no lo manejé muy bien —era una explicación ambigua, imprecisa y vaga, que apenas bordeaba la verdad, pero era lo mejor que podía ofrecerle en ese momento—. Lo siento.

—No quiero entrometerme —dijo Bella con rapidez—. Simplemente pensé que yo no te gusté, no pude entender qué había hecho.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Era yo —dijo y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

Para su alivio, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—La siguiente clase estuvo mejor, sin embargo, ¿espero? —él arqueó una ceja esperanzada.

—Me hiciste muchas preguntas —Bella seguía sonriendo, con la barbilla ahora firmemente plantada sobre su esternón.

—Tenía curiosidad sobre ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estaba intrigado.

—¿_Intrigado_? ¿De mí?

Edward asintió, mirándola con atención. Se preguntó si había dicho algo malo. Pero Bella sonrió de nuevo.

—Tú también me intrigabas —dijo ella y luego sacudió la cabeza—. Y eras confuso, irritante y frustrante… y estuve decepcionada cuando no volviste.

La respiración de Edward se detuvo cuando las palabras de Bella tuvieron sentido.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Yo… no me quería ir —Edward tartamudeó de forma poco usual ante la sorpresa—. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Las cosas estaban muy… _confusas_ en ese entonces.

Los ojos de Bella estaban inquietos y por un momento Edward pensó que ella se había molestado, pero cuando ella extendió la mano para acariciarle el rostro, notó que esa preocupación era por _él_.

—Las cosas están mejor ahora, ¿no?

—Mucho mejor —Edward volteó y besó sus dedos que descansaban en su mejilla.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí —susurró Bella.

Edward tampoco podía creerlo, pero tenía curiosidad de por qué ella se sentía de esa manera.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —él preguntó.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y apoyó de nuevo la mejilla en su pecho.

—Porque he pensado en ti algunas veces en estos últimos dos años. Y me he preguntado qué haría si te volvía a ver. Y la semana pasada, cruzaste la calle sonriendo y diciendo mi nombre… —rió en voz baja—. No creo que estuviera tan aliviada como cuando lo imaginaba.

—¿Pensaste en mí?

La sintió asentir contra él.

Tragó saliva y su voz tembló un poco cuando habló de nuevo.

—También pensé en ti.

La abrazó, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón contra el suyo. Latiendo _por_ el suyo.

Cuando ella se levantó un poco después, Edward se sintió desprovisto. Pero ella sonrió al caminar hacia su habitación y él estuvo feliz cuando volvió con una frazada de cachemira color purpura. Sin decir palabra, se la entregó y él la puso sobre ella, envolviéndolos a ambos con la manta, para así tener una doble capa suave en medio.

Bella se acurrucó contra Edward una vez más.

—¿Qué vas a hacer mañana? —quiso saber él.

Bella sonaba poco entusiasmada al decirle que debía trabajar en su publicación o no estaría lista para presentarla el viernes.

—Necesitaré descanso del estudio, sin embargo.

Edward tocó la punta de su nariz cuando ella lo miró esperanzada.

—¿Por qué no me llamas cuando estés lista? —dijo él—. Y podemos hacer algo. Si quieres.

—Me gustaría —sonrió Bella.

Intercambiaron números de teléfono y Bella se acurrucó nuevamente sobre el pecho de Edward. Cuando ella se durmió poco después de la media noche, él la levantó y cargó a su habitación.

La depositó con cuidado bajo las sábanas de la cama doble y después se sentó a sus pies para observarla.

Ella estaba tan tranquila, tan hermosa, con el cabello extendido sobre al almohada. Deseó poder tenderse a su lado y caer dormido también, envuelto en sus brazos.

Esta noche había estado sobrecargada para Edward, con todo lo que ellos había habado y todo lo que él había descubierto.

Y re-descubierto.

Rió en silencio al pensar en que no todos lo días puedes encontrar tu alma gemela, tener tu primer beso y saber que la chica por la que habías estado esperando, también había estado esperando por ti.

Edward no podía ni imaginar la suerte que lo había llevado a este momento. El profundo, doloroso y melancólico amor que había sentido durante dos años lo dejó ante una vida brillante y vívida, y Edward creía que se rompería con la fuerza de ésta.

Pero no era sólo alegría. También había una felicidad profunda y cálida.

Él se sentía como si por fin hubiera encontrado el lugar a dónde pertenecía.

Extendió la mano y tocó la mejilla de Bella. Ella se removió un poco y murmuró incoherencias sobre queso.

Edward sonrió disfrutando de esta visión de su mente subconsciente.

Entonces recordó que ella no sabía que él estaba en su habitación, y se preguntó si a ella le importaría aquello. No estaba seguro, así que la besó en la frente y volvió de mala gana a la sala de estar.

Edward tomó el álbum de fotos desde el suelo y lo dejó sobre la mesa de café.

Quitó la caja vacía, y la taza de café, y luego muy despacio, salió del departamento de Bella, llevándose con él su nueva alma y su primer beso.

Cruzó silbando el camino a su casa.

.

-0-

.

Al llegar a la puerta de entrada Edward comprendió que no quería entrar.

No podía sólo ver televisión, leer o escuchar música. Se sentía lleno de energía, con vida. Él se sentía _real_.

Decidió ir a cazar.

Edward condujo hacia los bosques en donde había estado la semana anterior. Había una manada de ciervos en el norte y comenzó a seguirles la pista, pero después de haber dispuesto de una rebanada y media de pizza de queso y tomate primero.

Normalmente, cuando Edward cazaba, él estaba completamente enfocado, él era el mejor depredador del mundo, en toda su gloria.

Pero no esta noche.

Estaba tan distraído con sus pensamientos sobre Bella y los recuerdos de sus labios sobre los de ella, y de las esperanzas que ahora eran posibilidades, que abordó al ciervo más cercano con torpeza. Se sentó en el suelo después de dejarlo escapar.

Se levantó con rapidez y se sacudió. Cerró los ojos y se reenfocó, dejando por un momento de lado y de mala gana los pensamientos sobre Bella, su pecho retumbó con un gruñido al dejar al depredador libre.

Un segundo después salió deprisa detrás del ciervo, con los labios retraídos al gruñir, los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes por la emoción de la cacería. El veneno fluía, llenándole la boca, y sus dientes brillaban a la luz de la luna. Usaba las piernas como pistones al abalanzarse sobre su comida, y con una potente estocada cogió al ciervo por el cuello, haciéndolo caer. Luego cayó sobre su cuerpo y mordió la palpitante yugular.

Los ojos de Edward rodaron cuando su boca se cerró sobre la arteria y succionó la sangre rica y caliente dentro de su boca, sintiendo como fluía entre sus labios y garganta, llenándolo, aliviando su ardor.

Cuando terminó, alejó el cadáver y continuó la persecución en dirección a norte, a donde el resto de la manada había huido.

Una hora más tarde, cuando hubo terminado con su sexto ciervo, se sentó bajo un árbol y miró las estrellas. Como de costumbre, podía ver los ojos de Bella mirándolo. Frunció el ceño al preguntase qué haría ella con este lado de él.

Y entonces se maravilló con la diferencia que unos pocos días podían hacer.

Hace menos de una semana se había estado preguntando _si_ debía siquiera _acercarse_ a Bella. Y ahora…

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y recostó la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol.

Y aunque Edward sabía que había recorrido un largo camino con Bella en sólo un par de días, también sabía que aún no estaba fuera de peligro. Miró a su alrededor los arboles y rió bajito ante su pequeña broma. A Emmett le gustaría ésa, pensó.

Una hoja cayó de una rama y aterrizó en el regazo de Edward. Cuando la alejó con los dedos notó su ropa. Su torpeza anterior se mostraba en las manchas de suciedad y en la hierba que surcaban la tela de sus jeans y en el lino blanco de su camisa. No era muy propio de él.

Se sacudió la suciedad para así volver a mirar las estrellas. Se acomodó, tendiéndose con la espalda completa sobre la tierra. Respiró profundamente al mirar otra vez las estrellas y los ojos de Bella.

Pero esta noche, cuando Edward vio las estrellas no hubo nada de la melancolía de los últimos dos años – sólo alegría y emoción.

Y deseo.

El cuerpo de Edward había estado muy tenso durante toda la noche, y ahora moría por una liberación. Y en otra noche como esta, antes de tener a Bella de vuelta en su vida, había cedido y se había dejado ir.

Pero ahora no.

Exhaló bruscamente, se levantó y echó a correr.

Rápido.

Tratando de quitarse corriendo los sentimientos que tiraban de él.

El cabello le azotaba la cara, llevaba la camina fuera de los jeans y se ondeaba a su alrededor. Su cuerpo llamaba, hubiera sido muy fácil ceder, sólo detenerse y dejar que los sentimientos tomasen control de él, pero estaba decidido.

Él no sabía si alguna vez iba a suceder, pero si alguna vez iba a experimentar el éxtasis de nuevo, solo lo tendría con Bella.

Edward esperaría.

.

-0-

.

Bella llamó a las dos y media de la tarde siguiente.

—¡Ya he tenido suficiente! —declaró al teléfono—. ¿Estás listo para rescatarme?

Edward rió.

—Será un placer. ¿Puedes darme veinte minutos para estar allí?

—¿En dónde estás?

—En un centro comercial.

—Oh, si estás ocupado…

—No, en absoluto. Veinte minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

Se acomodó la mochila en el hombro mientras caminaba entre la multitud yendo hacia el estacionamiento.

—Suena bien. Um, ¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

—¿Tú me acostaste anoche?

Sus pasos vacilaron un poco y se detuvo, interrumpiendo el tráfico de personas a su alrededor, pero a él no le importaba.

¿Tendría que haber dejado a Bella en el sofá? ¿Había sobrepasado el límite?

—Te quedaste dormida. Creí que estarías incómoda si…

—¿Edward? —ella lo interrumpió.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias.

Sonrió aliviado y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

—Entonces, ¿qué te gustaría hacer? —preguntó él.

Él había pasado las últimas doce horas pensando y anticipando, y por eso había ido de compras.

Había comprado más música, y una colección de DVD que creía a Bella le podrían gustar. Había comprado Scrabble, un juego de ajedrez y una baraja de cartas.

A Edward le gustaban los juegos, pero era raro que alguien jugara con él. El leer la mente significaba que era casi imposible ganar contra él y su familia había dejado de intentarlo desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Creo que he estado mucho tiempo adentro —Bella bostezó—. Tengo que salir a la calle.

Los ojos de Edward se clavaron en la pared de cristal que daba al patio de comidas al aire libre. El sol había salido poco después de que él hubiera llegado al centro comercial y había creído por un rato que había quedado atrapado, pero las nubes estaban de vuelta ahora, asentándose de nuevo sobre la ciudad.

Algo afuera… ¿otro paseo? ¿Una vuelta en auto? Vio como el viento sacudía las hojas y la inspiración lo golpeó.

—Tengo una idea —dijo al dar la vuelta e ir hacia las escaleras mecánicas—. ¿Podemos juntarnos en media hora?

Treinta y tres minutos más tarde, Edward buscó a Bella en su departamento.

Un poco después, ella estaba a su lado en el estacionamiento del Jardín Botánico de Chicago, viéndolo abrir el maletero del Saab.

—¿En serio? —ella se echó a reír.

—Mucho.

Él sacó el enorme bulto.

—Pero no deberías haber gastado dinero…

—No me estropees la diversión, Bella —Edward sonrió, arqueando una ceja en advertencia, haciendo que el ceño de Bella se derritiera.

—Nunca he hecho esto antes —rió ella.

—Bueno, dicen que siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

—Es probable que me enrede.

—Entonces, te desenredaré.

Bella se sonrojó un poco y el viento le empujó el cabello hacia los ojos. Edward se acercó y metió sus cabellos detrás de las orejas. Luego, la tomó de la mano.

—Vamos —él sonrió—. Vamos a volar la cometa.

.

-0-

.

El cometa era morado y naranja de un solo hilo y una larga cola de cintas de colores.

Las manos expertas de Edward lo lanzaron e hizo serpentear mientras Bella miraba, riendo. Cuando la brisa caía, Edward corría, tirando de él a sus espaldas, provocando que se elevara considerablemente en el aire otra vez, bailando una vez más a sus órdenes.

—¡Ven, inténtalo! —Le entregó el carrete a Bella pero ella levantó las manos.

—No sé cómo.

—Es fácil. Ahora la brisa está fuerte, así que tómalo con firmeza y deja que el volantín haga su trabajo.

Así que ella tomó el carrete y lo sostuvo, riendo al sentir el tirón y avance del hilo.

—¡Oh! ¡Es más fuerte de lo que pensaba!

Edward rió entre dientes. Ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos mirando hacia el cielo, y se mordía el labio con fuerza debido a la concentración. Edward inconscientemente mordía su propio labio al observarla.

Cuando la brisa comenzó a decaer ella frunció el ceño. Y entró en pánico.

—¡Oh! No… ¿qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡Edward, rápido!

—¡Corre!

—¿Qué?

—¡Corre! ¡Sólo corre!

Y corrieron.

Bella rió y estaba sin aliento cuando la cometa se levantó bruscamente para luego dejarse caer de nuevo, y descender de pronto, casi rozando el suelo.

—Se va a estrellar.

—¡No, no lo hará! —Edward gritó.

Mientras Bella luchaba con el hilo, él se le acercó por la espalda, la rodeó con los brazos con cuidado para cubrir sus manos sobre el carrete. Él dio un tirón y un giro, y de pronto, el volantín se había alzado de nuevo.

—¿Ves? Desastre evitado.

Él estaba observando el cometa, pero sentía los ojos de Bella en él. Bajó la mirada y la vio sonreír. Él sonrió y volvió a alzar la mirada hacia el cometa.

—Esto es fantástico —ella dijo— Gracias.

Y Edward no pudo controlarse – ella era tan hermosa, estaba en sus brazos…

…bajó la cara y la besó. Sólo fugazmente.

El corazón de Bella se aceleró, la sorpresa y la alegría estaban escritas en su rostro. Entonces, ella se alzó en puntillas y lo besó en respuesta. Sólo fugazmente.

Edward estaba completamente perdido, distraído, y a la vez que él y Bella se quedaban mirando uno al otro, el cometa se estrellaba.

.

-0-

.

—¿Está bien?

Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en una pendiente cubierta de pasto que daba a un lago ornamental. Edward estaba acomodando las varillas de carbono del cometa.

—Si —él lo sostuvo en alto— ¿Ves?

Bella tocó la estructura.

—Se ve como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Están diseñados para caer y volar.

Dejó el cometa a su lado y se apoyó sobre sus manos,

—Tú has volado cometas antes —dijo ella de pronto y Edward asintió.

—Tuve uno para Navidad. Siempre me han gustado.

Bella se recostó y rodó sobre su estómago, apoyando la cabeza en las manos para mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y curiosos.

—¿Qué te gusta de ellos?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé exactamente. Es divertido.

La sonrisa de Bella era cálida.

—¿Alguna vez viniste aquí a elevar un cometa cuando eras niño?

—No. —El Jardín Botánico no existía cuando Edward era niño—. Había un parque cerca de casa. —Arrancó un poco de hierba y decidió cambiar de tema.

—Así qué, ¿cómo estuvo tu mañana?

Al parecer Bella había logrado avanzar una gran cantidad de trabajo, su presentación estaba bien encaminada y se sentía muy relajada.

Ah, y había recibido una llamada de su madre.

Ella rodó los ojos y Edward rió mientras le contaba que Renee había ganado unas lecciones de paracaidismo en un concurso de radio local. Al parecer, era lo primero que ganaba y fue pura suerte que supiera el nombre del perro de Theodore Roosevelt.

—¿Ella podrá hacerlo? —preguntó Edward—. ¿Paracaidismo?

—Probablemente —Bella respondió y se sentó—. Es el tipo de cosas que ella haría.

—¿Es aventurera?

—Mm, ¿aventurera? Supongo que es una forma de verlo. Realmente, es impulsiva. Hay una diferencia.

Edward oyó después como Bella le contaba un poco sobre su madre. Ella usó palabras como amor, creativa, errática y despistada. Su tono era suavemente exasperado pero Edward pudo ver el profundo afecto en sus ojos.

—De todos modos, le dije que tuviera cuidado y que se asegurara de leer a fondo la documentación del seguro antes de que saltara hacia la nada —Ella sacudió la cabeza—. Puedo ver porque lo de ella y Charlie no funcionó.

—El Jefe Swan nunca me pareció del tipo impulsivo y despistado —bromeó Edward y Bella se echó a reír.

—No, definitivamente no.

Edward la observó por un momento. Estaba claro que Bella tenía algo del espíritu aventurero de su madre, su viaje en solitario a través de Europa era una prueba de ello, pero no era imprudente. Cualquier riesgo que ella tomaba era contemplado con la cabeza fría y en calma, pensó él. Las decisiones que ella tomara siempre las haría bien informada.

—Eres más como tu padre, yo creo —las palabras fueron un murmullo, él no había querido decirlas en voz alta realmente, pero Bella las escuchó y frunció el ceño un poco.

—¿Puedo ser sólo yo?

El viento había levantado algo de cabello de su cola, agitándose alrededor de sus ojos. Edward se acercó y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja.

—Eso suena bien para mí —dijo él.

Bella se sonrojó. Una suave sonrisa tiró de sus labios y miró a lo lejos, observando a algunos niños que pateaban una pelota cerca del lago. El viento le agitaba el cabello con suavidad y su rubor aún permanecía en sus mejillas. Bajo este perfil, Edward podía apreciar la curva suave de la forma de sus labios.

Ella era tan hermosa.

Sábado, Edward decidió.

Él le diría la verdad a Bella el sábado, después de que ella haya terminado y presentado su trabajo y eso estuviera fuera de su mente.

Sábado.

Eso le daba cinco días para que llegaran a conocerse uno al otro.

Cinco días para que Bella conociera al hombre antes que de que descubriera al monstruo.

Cinco días para, esperanzadoramente, asegurar el corazón de ella para que así no saliera corriendo y gritando.

Cinco días para demostrarse a sí mismo, que tal vez ella sería capaz de ver _más allá_ del monstruo y que vería al hombre, lo vería a _él_… a Edward, solo Edward.

Y quizás, si ella podía ver eso, entonces quizás ella lo _consideraría_ a él.

Edward se sentía nervioso. Y emocionado.

Necesitaba hacer algo.

—¿Quieres elevar de nuevo el volantín?

Él le enseñó cómo hacer que girara y bajara. Ella rió cuando, por fin, comenzó a hacer lo que ella quería.

Edward dio un paso atrás, mirando con las manos en las caderas y una sonrisa muy amplia extendiéndose en su rostro.

Cuando ella tropezó al correr, él estuvo a su lado para sostenerla rápidamente antes de que golpeara al suelo.

—¡El cometa! —gritó ella cuando él la acomodó a su lado—.¡Estás dejando que se estrelle!

—Él mejor que tú —él rió, pero le dio un rápido tirón al hilo y el comenta estaba en el aire de nuevo. Le entregó a Bella el carrete.

—No. No creo que pueda correr más —jadeó ella.

—Entonces no sentamos.

Edward se dejó caer con gracia al suelo, llevando a Bella con él. Ella se apoyó en él, viendo como Edward traía a tierra el cometa sin problemas y con experiencia.

Se quedaron en silencio mirando los jardines y el lago desde el lugar donde ellos estaban sentados, mientras la respiración de Bella volvía a la normalidad.

—¿Sabes que estos son los días que se quedan contigo para siempre? —ella murmuró.

El corazón de Edward aceleró al pasar un brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella.

.

-0-

.

Edward dejó a Bella en su puerta a las cinco. Ella iba a estudiar algo más antes de ir a la casa de él a las siete por comida Thai para llevar y un DVD.

Mientras Edward esperaba que las dos horas más largas de su vida pasaran, ordenó en línea un mini banquete Thai que fuera entregado a las siete y media y se preguntó qué tendría que comer de eso.

Incluyó el _tofu especial_, por si acaso.

El tofu era manejable – se deslizaba rápidamente.

Después de ordenar la cena se arregló un poco y subió la calefacción. Las noches todavía estaban frías.

Luego llamó a su familia para hacerles saber que iba a contarle a Bella la verdad sobre él.

Alice chilló al teléfono y le hubiera reventado el tímpano si fuera humano.

—No me digas que no lo viste venir —Edward rió con ella y Alice le dijo que ella no veía _todo_ y que él ¿_no lo debería saber para ahora_?

—Pero lo vi venir, sí —ella rió—. Es la visión más clara de ti que he tenido en un tiempo.

No mencionó si podía ver la reacción de Bella y Edward no preguntó. A pesar de que la tentación estaba allí, había decidido hacer esto solo, sin ayuda sobrenatural.

—Siento lo de Rose —agregó Alice—. Debería haber pensado bien antes de decirle a ella. Y ella decidió llamarte de pronto, en el momento en que la vi, ya era demasiado tarde para avisarte.

—Está bien —dijo Edward—. Realmente fue algo bueno. Creo que ahora nos entendemos.

Esme estaba tan emocionada como Alice, pero no tan en voz alta, y dijo que no podía esperar para conocer a Bella; cuando ella estuviera lista, por supuesto.

—Es pronto todavía —le dijo Edward pero ella se burló y le dijo que lo extrañaba.

Jasper le deseó buena suerte a su hermano y se la dio en su propio estilo.

—Sé que no le dirías a Bella si crees que hay un riesgo para nosotros —dijo él.

Carlisle fue el siguiente en la línea y Edward podía oír la sonrisa en su voz.

—Suena como si tuvieras una buena noticia —dijo.

Edward se echó a reír y le dio un resumen de los últimos días.

—Has estado muy ocupado —rió entre dientes Carlisle—. Estoy muy feliz por ti, hijo. ¿Cómo te sientes por el sábado?

—Emocionado. Y aterrado —respondió Edward—. Pero se siente bien.

Y así era.

En el centro de la anticipación y ansiedad de Edward había una calma que le decía que estaba en el camino correcto.

—Estamos aquí por si nos necesitas —dijo Carlisle—. Queremos que seas feliz, Edward.

Una vez que Edward había dicho adiós, puso algo de música, dejó las luces suaves y rebuscó entre los DVDs. Se preguntó cuál elegiría Bella.

Pensó en dejarlos todos sobre la mesa de café para hacerle la elección más fácil, pero luego decidió que se vería demasiado planeado. Y un poco extraño.

Así que los dejó de vuelta en el estante.

Él se movía a velocidad humana, tratando de llenar los cuarenta minutos restantes hasta que Bella llegara.

Mientras ordenaba los DVDs cantó junto a la música, moviendo la cabeza y los hombros al ritmo.

Cuando guardó la última película, se levantó y sus ojos se posaron en el fuego frente de la chimenea. Sonrió y le dio un golpecito con el pie desnudo al mosaico de azul profundo que utilizaba para esconder sus tesoros secretos. Luego frunció en ceño y dejó de cantar.

Un segundo más tarde estaba en el teléfono otra vez.

—¿Carlisle? Necesito que me envíes algo, por favor.

_._

* * *

_._

_(*) Expreso de Oriente: Servicio de tren, ingles y francés, de larga distancia, que llegó a unir París con Constantinopla (hoy Estambul). Inaugurado en 1883, con utilidad hasta hoy en día. Considerado uno de los trenes más lujosos del mundo._

_(**) Serengueti o Parque Nacional Serengueti: Ubicado en Tanzania, África. Posee una superficie de 13.000 km__2__. Famoso por su migraciones anuales de ñues. En él es posible encontrar leones, leopardos, elefantes, rinocerontes, hienas, cebras, entre muchas otras especies._

_(***)Piazza San Marco: Es la única plaza de Venecia, muy visitada por turistas, fotógrafos y palomas._

_(****)Puente de los Suspiros: Uno de los puentes más famosos de Venecia. Se encuentra a poca distancia de la Plaza de San Marcos._

_._

* * *

_._

_Hola! Les dejo un nuevo cap de The Decision, demoré un poco más pero en serio la vida me ha quitado algo de tiempo libre. Lo que sí les digo, puede que demore, pero siempre actualizo. Quienes me leen desde hace un tiempo lo saben. _

_Aún no he respondido todos los reviews del capi pasado, estaba en eso ayer, pero llegaron visitas, así que todo se retrasó un poco. De todas formas, muchas gracias a quienes leen, a quienes dejan sus comentarios y ponen al fic en favoritos y follows._

_Ahora, algunos comentarios sobre el cap: ¿Recuerdan a Snoopy? ¿Una camiseta celeste? ¿Con Snoopy haciendo la danza feliz?...esa fue una noche caliente en Blood Lines. Y otro guiño a Blood Lines es la bata de baño azul con patitos amarillos, el mismo diseño de la visión de Alice sobre el bebé de Bella y Edward._

_Y además hay algunas señas sobre la madurez de Edward, por ejemplo, cuando va a dejar a Bella dormida a su habitación, él decide irse porque no es correcto quedarse y que ella no lo sepa, algo que él no hizo o no habría hecho si él no se hubiera ido después de esa segunda clase de Biología y la historia continuara como el libro, ¿ven? Eso es lo que me encanta de este fic y de la autora en general, es muy Meyer, muy canon, peeero, marca diferencias y crecimientos, que hacen de la experiencia de leer, algo genial y encantador._

_Sin extenderme más, me despido._

_Cariños, Blueskys_


	5. Chapter 5

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y The Decision a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

_Capítulo beteado por FungysCullen13. Muchas gracias linda, especialmente en estas semanas, en que sin tu ayuda en la revisión, yo no hubiera podido subir tan a tiempo._

_._

* * *

.

Edward continuó mirando las baldosas barnizadas del mosaico mientras hablaba con Carlisle. Su voz sonaba suave y sometida al pedirle a Carlisle que le hiciera llegar un sobre viejo y amarillento que guardaba en el escritorio. El sobre que él guardaba pero del que nunca miraba su contenido.

—¿Tus fotografías? —Carlisle preguntó.

—Sí —Edward respondió con suavidad. Tocó con los dedos de los pies las baldosas y recorrió sus recuerdos nublados de la infancia y tesoros escondidos—. Sólo tengo cinco, pero creo que podría darle a Bella un poco de contexto si ella puede ver quién solía ser… antes. Creo que podría ayudar.

—¿Comenzar por el principio?

—Algo así. Le he contado un par de cosas, pero pensé que si ella realmente lo pudiera ver…

Calló y en el silencio Edward creyó poder oír la sonrisa de Carlisle.

—El contexto es muy importante. Creo que es una excelente idea, hijo. Así que dime dónde encuentro exactamente el sobre.

Edward se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos hasta mucho después de haber terminado la conversación con Carlisle.

Aún de pie junto a la chimenea miró a su alrededor a la vez que su mente se llenaba con recuerdos humanos que llevaban intactos décadas.

Coqueteó con la dulce nostalgia y bordeó la melancolía.

Pero Edward tenía también nuevos recuerdos.

Recuerdos increíbles que compartió con Bella y que él mantendría hasta que dejase de existir. E incluso después se los llevaría con él.

Y él tenía la intención de hacer _más_ recuerdos con Bella.

Muchos más.

Pensó en los próximos días y en las cosas que podría hacer para mostrarle a Bella el hombre que era, para así poder ver al hombre en que se había convertido por ella.

No habría corazones y flores, decidió.

Ni regalos, grandes gestos o clichés románticos.

En su lugar, él pensó en las cosas que había descubierto sobre Bella hasta el momento, sus experiencias e intereses.

Sonriendo, Edward comenzó a planear su cortejo a Isabella Swan.

-0-

Al día siguiente, en una pequeña cafetería en el borde de la ciudad universitaria, Edward se sentó en una mesa esquinada.

Estaba esperando a Bella.

Mientras esperaba, sus largos dedos se ocuparon haciendo un cisne de origami con una servilleta. Sonrió al doblar y crear la forma en la servilleta. No era el tipo adecuado de papel para el origami – demasiado suave y flexible, pero incluso así, bajo la dirección magistral de Edward, el cisne estaba cobrando vida.

La camarera, Sandra, se aceró con una jarra y dos vasos, y los dejó sobre la mesa.

—¿Todavía esperando?

—Llegué antes —sonrió Edward.

Sandra sonrió de vuelta.

Sus pensamientos eran amables y Edward podía ver que ella comenzaba a preocuparse de que él hubiera sido plantado, aunque la posibilidad era delgada, decidió ella. Ella no podía imaginar que alguien realmente lo dejara plantado a _él_. Jamás.

_Tendría que estar ciega_, ella pensó. _Y sorda_.

—Estoy segura de que ella estará aquí pronto —dijo ella—. Déjame saber si necesitas algo.

Edward le dio las gracias y ella se dirigió hacia otro cliente.

Respiró lento y le frunció el ceño al pequeño cisne.

Él no estaba contento con el ala izquierda así que lo desarmó y volvió a doblar.

Dos veces.

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo y dejó aun lado el cisne mientras revisaba la pantalla. El mensaje era de su banco confirmando su cita con la Srta Harrop a las tres. Edward guardó el teléfono y continuó con el cisne.

Siendo honesto consigo mismo, se sentía algo nervioso. La visita al banco era el siguiente paso en su plan para darle contexto a Bella. Comenzaba a sentir que el sábado se cernía sobre él y de pronto era como si su vida tuviera un plazo y que este se precipitaba sobre él. Los _si_ que había estado viviendo por tanto tiempo se estaban convirtiendo en _cuando_, y eso era emocionante y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

Pasó una uña marcando el pliegue de las alas del cisne y estas se quedaron donde debían esta vez. Hizo lo mismo en la cola, ajustó el pico, y estuvo listo. Dejó el pajarito en medio de la mesa, al lado del vaso de agua. Comenzó a inclinarse levemente hacia la derecha y él se acercó para acomodarlo, pero al oír el latido del corazón de Bella se olvidó del cisne de papel. Y así lo hicieron los nervios.

Edward ya estaba de pie cuando Bella abrió la puerta. Captó su olor en la brisa que entró con ella y él inhaló profundamente. Llenó sus pulmones y aunque no le quemaba menos, cada vez significaba más.

Ella estaba hermosa. Su piel estaba enrojecida por correr, tenía el cabello desordenado alrededor de su cara y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando lo vio. El cuerpo de Edward se tensó y sintió esa prisa que sólo Bella podía traer.

—¿Te parece este lugar? —dijo ella sin aliento.

—Sí.

—No es lujoso, pero la comida es buena y es bastante barato.

—Está bien.

Él sonrió y la besó en la mejilla para luego acompañarla por el lugar.

Sacó su silla.

—Gracias —ella sonrió—. Me estás echando a perder.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —él frunció el ceño a la vez que tomaba el asiento de enfrente.

—Tú sabes —ella se encogió de hombros y comenzó a enlistar la evidencia—. Abrir puertas, sacar sillas, ayudarme con la chaqueta la otra noche.

Edward parpadeó hacia ella.

—Eso no es consentirte, Bella —le asombraba que ella pudiera pensar eso—. Así es como deberías ser tratada.

Las mejillas de Bella se colorearon y colgó el bolso en el respaldo de su silla. Para Edward estaba claro que nadie antes la había tratado adecuadamente. Eso tanto le molestaba como satisfacía.

—Pensaba que este tipo de cosas estaban pasadas de moda —dijo ella en voz baja.

—Oh —Edward frunció el ceño un poco. Sólo por la forma en que lo había planteado, ahora él se preguntaba si ella tratada de decirle que no le gustaba—. ¿Quieres que lo deje de hacer? —eso estaría en contra de todo lo que él era, pero…

—No, me gusta —sonrió ella con timidez y tomó un menú del centro de la mesa.

—Oh —vio el cisne de origami—. ¿Tú lo hiciste?

Edward asintió.

—Está fantástico —Bella se inclinó hacia delante y lo examinó de cerca—. Me encantaría ser capaz de hacer algo así. —Alargó la mano para tocar el pico y cuando el dedo hizo contacto, el cisne cayó. En una graciosa cámara lenta comenzó a desdoblarse.

—¡Oh, lo siento!

—No te preocupes —rió Edward—. No iba a durar. No es el papel adecuado.

Tomó la servilleta. Como broche de oro la aplastó y estiró hasta su original forma cuadrada.

—Puedo hacer otro, si quieres. Un día, cuando tenga un papel más adecuado.

Bella sonrió.

—Me encantaría.

Ella volvió a poner los ojos en el menú. Sandra tomó sus órdenes. Una ensalada simple para Bella y un café para Edward.

—Me alegró de que me hayas llamado —sonrió ella—. ¿Cómo te fue en la cita con la Oficina de Admisiones? —Bella puso un codo sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en la mano.

—Cómo era de esperar —Edward se encogió de hombros y copió la pose de ella—. Mi transferencia está en el sistema, sólo tengo que esperar.

Bella arrugó la nariz y Edward le tomó la mano.

—Entonces —dijo—. ¿Dormiste bien anoche? ¿Tuviste pesadillas después de la película?

Bella rodó los ojos.

Habían ordenado comida tailandesa y habían visto una película en la casa de Edward. Ella había disfrutado del mini banquete, él había simulado comer con su sorpresa de tofu y después él le había dicho que su colección de DVDs estaba a su disposición. Ella eligió Tiburón, porque nunca la había visto, y Edward bromeó con que se necesitaba un estómago fuerte y nervios de acero.

—No tuve pesadillas —declaró ella con firmeza mientras Edward le servía un vaso de agua.

—No estoy sorprendido. Fuiste muy valiente —sonrió—. Creo que sólo gritaste dos veces. Aunque solamente miraste a la pantalla dos veces.

Bella ahora reía.

—No estuve tan mal —murmuró—. Si pude que tomara tu mano un par de veces… a ti no te importó demasiado.

Edward arqueó una ceja escéptica y Bella rió un poco más.

—Está bien, está bien… prácticamente me senté en tu regazo con la cabeza enterrada en tu pecho durante dos horas —después sus mejillas se colorearon de carmesí—. Aún así no pareció molestarte.

—No —Edward sonrió y sacudió lentamente la cabeza —. No me molestaba en lo absoluto.

El recuerdo de ella en sus brazos, con su cuerpo presionado mientras le besaba el cabello y susurraba advertencias para que dejara de mirar, estaba vivo y brillante, provocando que se acomodara en su silla.

Tragó saliva y bajó la mirada al menú y pensó en lo mucho que él estaba disfrutando los suaves y lentos pasos que estaban tomando en su relación física.

Las órdenes llegaron y Bella comenzó su ensalada mientras Edward fingía tomar un sorbo de café. Sabía por experiencia que a pesar de que el café era tolerable, este sabía como a agua de zanja. A veces, sin embargo, a él le gustaba el calor que se generaba al tomar la taza entre sus manos.

Pero casi dejó caer la taza un momento después cuando Mandy entró con otra chica que Edward aún no había conocido… y Mandy lo presentó a Sascha formalmente como el novio de Bella.

Apenas pudo formular palabras para decirle hola y simplemente se quedó sentado, sonriendo, disfrutando de su nuevo título oficial.

_Novio de Bella._

Después de que Mandy y Sascha fueron a otra mesa, Edward notó que Bella lo miraba con algo de duda. Ella se mordía el labio y supo que ella estaba dudando, pero cuando habló, fue directa y abierta.

—¿Estuvo bien lo que dijo Mandy? Pareces sorprendido.

Edward no respondió de inmediato. En cambio sonrió y se llevó la mano de ella a sus labios, y Bella jadeó cuando él le besó suavemente los nudillos.

—Supongo que eso te hace mi novia.

Bella sonrió y luego rodó los ojos.

—Parece que tenemos catorce años —murmuró, pero el rubor que tiñó sus mejillas era encantador.

—¿Qué harás en la tarde? —Edward seguía sonriendo y sin soltarle la mano.

—Termino mis clases a las cuatro y no trabajo esta noche —respondió Bella.

—¿Y tu ensayo?

—Sólo me queda la conclusión para terminar.

Edward creyó que todo eso era una excelente noticia mientras tamizaba entre la docena de diferentes ideas que se mantenían a la espera en su mente listas para entrar en acción.

—¿Te gustaría salir a algún lado?

—Claro. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—El museo.

Por la forma en que sus cejas se alzaron, Bella claramente no esperaba eso.

—No es lo que piensas —rió Edward—. Nada de muestras de rocas ígneas o huesos de dinosaurios.

—¿Qué es entonces? —Bella rió.

—Mm… déjame sorprenderte.

La camarera despejó la mesa y mientras se preparaban para salir, Edward le sostuvo la silla a Bella y ella sonrió, dándole las gracias en voz baja. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, ella dio un paso atrás y esperó a que él la abriera por ella. Y Edward estaba encantado.

—¿A dónde vas a ahora? —preguntó ella. Él mencionó la cita al banco y Bella arrugó la nariz.

—Es una molestia tener que transferir de banco y cambiar cuentas. También tuve que hacer todo eso cuando me mudé aquí. Supongo que hay algunas cosas que simplemente no se pueden hacer on-line.

—Tienes razón —Edward estuvo de acuerdo y envolvió el brazo alrededor de su cintura al comenzar a caminar por el césped verde del campus—. Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden hacer en línea.

.

-0-

.

Edward deslizó su licencia de conducir a través de la ancha mesa de nogal.

La señorita Harrop la estudió con cuidado y la comparó con el papeleó en la carpeta que estaba abierta delante de ella. Después de un momento, empujo la ID hacia el otro lado de la mesa y le dio a Edward un sonrisa tipo formal.

—Muchas gracias, señor Masen.

Edward guardó la licencia en su lugar entre las otras dos en su billetera.

—¿Esta caja de seguridad ha llegado a usted como parte de una herencia?

—Sí.

Ella asintió y volvió a sonreír.

—Venga conmigo, por favor —así que Edward se puso de pie y la siguió afuera de la oficina.

La pared de la caja de seguridad estaba igual a como Edward la recordaba. Él tomó la caja de su lugar y la señorita Harrop lo guió hasta un pequeño cubículo privado hecho con paneles de madera, dejándolo solamente con las instrucciones de presionar el botón rojo de la puerta cuando él hubiera terminado.

Edward se quedó sentado por largo rato, pensando y mirando la caja sobre la mesa frente a él. Podía recordar con demasiada claridad ese día de noviembre de 1920, cuando había venido aquí con Carlisle a guardar bajo llave la última pequeña pieza de Edward Masen.

Ese día había sido diferente. En aquel entonces, Edward no quería pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Se sentía demasiado afligido. Se había movido con rapidez, teniendo apenas un segundo para entrar a la habitación y guardar el sobre en la caja. Carlisle tuvo que detenerlo de salir corriendo otra vez. Los humanos se tomaban más tiempo, le había explicado a Edward. Así que Edward se quedó junto a la puerta, de espaldas a la habitación, entrecerrando los puños una y otra vez y contando las motas de polvo que flotaban delante de sus ojos, hasta que Carlisle le dijo que podían irse.

Pero ahora, ochenta y siete años después, Edward se estaba tomando su tiempo. Cuando por fin sus largos dedos tomaron la caja, la abrió con suavidad.

Luego, se quedó mirando el largo sobre blanco con _Certificado de Nacimiento_ escrito en tinta negra en la parte delantera.

La escritura estaba fuertemente inclinada con curvas y adornos. Era _su_ escritura, pero él no había escrito así por mucho tiempo. Al igual que su pelo, ropa y hasta el lenguaje, la escritura de Edward había tenido que cambiar con los tiempos.

Sacó el sobre de la caja. Trazó la tinta con los dedos, sintiendo las muescas que había dejado hace casi un centenar de años atrás.

Sonrió lentamente cuando se dio cuenta que no se estaba confrontando a lo que él pensaba. Debido a que él había cambiado, junto con su letra, su pelo y ropa. Él no era el mismo hombre de aquel entonces cuando había estado por última vez en este banco. Él no era el mismo hombre que había sido hace dos años. Ni siquiera era el mismo hombre de hace _dos semanas_.

Dejó el sobre en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y apretó el botón rojo. Un minuto después estaba siguiendo a la señorita Harrop fuera de la zona de seguridad con una conversación educada sobre el clima.

—Parece que está comenzando a aclararse. Bueno, ha dejado de llover, por lo menos. La tarde debería ser agradable. ¿Tienes planes?

Edward sonrió al responder.

—Tengo planes. Tengo una cita con mi novia.

.

-0-

.

—Oh, Edward…esto es… —Bella apenas podía encontrar las palabras.

—No es exactamente _Cumbres Borrascosas_ —dijo Edward en tono de disculpa, pero Bella estaba fascinada.

—También me gusta _Jane Eyre_ —susurró inclinándose sobre la vitrina. Su nariz casi tocaba el cristal.

Estaban en una gran sala de archivos en la planta superior del museo. Edward había traído a Bella a ver una exposición especial de manuscritos históricos que se estaban exhibiendo y que incluía, entre otras cosas, algunas páginas del texto original de _Jane Eyre_, de Charlotte Bronte.

—Mira todas las notas que hizo en los márgenes. Y los borrones.

Edward estaba encantado con el entusiasmo de Bella, pero también estaba encantado por algo más.

Esta tarde, Bella llevaba una falda.

Y mientras ella examinaba el documento, Edward examinaba sus piernas.

Él nunca antes las había visto.

Más temprano, cuando ella había abierto la puerta de su departamento, él apenas pudo detenerse de mirarla abiertamente.

Pero se detuvo.

En su lugar, él solo lanzó miradas furtivas cuando la ayudó a subir al auto y cada vez que cambiaba de marcha, y cuando ella subió los escalones de la entrada del museo delante de él.

Ahora, sus ojos se dirigieron por la longitud de la falda, observando como esta caía graciosamente sobre la curva de su trasero. Era vaporosa y terminaba en sus rodillas. Se agitaba al caminar. Podía ver el contorno de sus muslos a través de la tela. Cuando ella se inclinó sobre la vitrina, el dobladillo se levantó y expuso claramente la parte trasera de sus rodillas e incluso un poco más.

Era la cosa más sexy que Edward había visto en su vida.

—Increíble —murmuró Bella, sus ojos devoraban las frágiles piezas de papel amarillento.

—Mm, increíble —Edward murmuró en respuesta, sus ojos devoraban las suaves y esbeltas piernas de Bella.

—Es simplemente increíble. Oh, me gustaría poder tocarlas.

—Sí —él dio un largo, suave y apreciativo suspiro, pensando que no lo escucharía.

Pero ella escuchó.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí? —levantó la mirada bruscamente y ella lo estaba mirando.

—¿Estamos hablando de lo mismo?

—¿_Jane Eyre_?

Bella estrechó los ojos ligeramente a la vez que la esquina de su boca se torcía en una sonrisa de complicidad. Edward no sabía si había sido pillado, pero Bella no dijo nada. En vez, ella pasó los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Esto es fantástico, gracias.

—No hay de qué —la rodeó con los brazos, dejando que sus manos descansaran en la parte baja de la espalda de ella. Allí hizo pequeño círculos con las palmas.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? No había oído hablar de esto.

—Estaba leyendo el periódico en línea esta mañana. La exposición estaba mencionada en la sección de Artes y Cultura.

Era una pequeña exhibición, cedida por un coleccionista privado y sólo programada por un puñado de semanas. No parecía estar llamando mucho interés – además de un guardia que rondaba cerca de la entrada, él y Bella tenían los manuscritos para ellos solos.

—¿Y pensaste que me gustaría? —susurró ella.

—Creí que te gustaría —susurró de vuelta.

—Tenías razón.

Ella se acercó, lo besó en la mejilla y él le sonrió.

—Vamos —tomó su mano—Pronto van a cerrar y no querrás perderte a DH Lawrence o a Jane Austen.

—¿Hay un manuscrito de Austen?

—Hay uno —Edward sonrió—. Con alteraciones y cambios. —La condujo hacia una vitrina en el fondo de la sala. Mientras caminaba miró sobre su hombro—. ¿Sabías que Sr. Darcy originalmente se iba a llamar Sr. Higginbottom?

Bella se echó a reír.

—No podría —declaró y Edward sonrió de nuevo.

—No, tal vez no.

Se pararon delante de la vitrina abrazados uno del otro con sus cabezas tocándose al mirar las débiles y frágiles páginas bajo el cristal.

—Son las primeras páginas de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ —susurró Bella, asombrada—. ¿Cómo hace la gente para conseguir estas cosas?

—Subastas, sobre todo.

Ella comenzó a mover los labios ligeramente al leer en silencio las primeras líneas de una de sus piezas favoritas de la literatura.

Se veía hermosa, completamente cautivada por lo que estaba viendo, y Edward no pudo evitar la alegría que él sentía al haberla hecho tan feliz. Él bajó la cabeza y le dio un golpecito cariñoso en la mejilla con la nariz. Allí, apretó los labios suavemente en un único beso.

—Señor Cullen —Bella rió—. Elizabeth Bennett nunca lo aprobaría.

Edward sonrió contra su mejilla y cerró los ojos.

—Oh, yo creo que ella lo aprobaría.

.

-0-

.

Por desgracia, el próximo par de días no estuvieron tan libres ni relajados para Bella.

Ella tenía que trabajar y terminar su ensayo, pero ella y Edward encontraron pequeñas burbujas de tiempo para estar juntos.

Él la llevó hasta sus clases y la recogía después. Hablaban tomados de la mano sobre la consola y por lo que duraba el viaje, el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía y sólo eran ellos dos.

En uno de esos viajes Edward decidió preguntarle a Bella porqué se interesó por la antropología.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Sería porque la radio de mi auto se descompuso.

Edward estuvo instantáneamente intrigado.

—Esto debe ser bueno —sonrió—. Sigue.

Ella le contó sobre ir condiciendo al trabajo en Port Ángeles y cómo fue que la radio de su auto captaba solo una estación – una estación de artes y cultura. Habían obras en la carretera un día, el viaje fue largo y lento y Bella estaba aburrida. Ella había encendido la radio y escuchó a un profesor de antropología ser entrevistado sobre su nuevo libro.

—Él estaba hablando de mitos y tradiciones, y la forma en que él hablada de ellas me atrapó. Quedé fascinada y comencé a pedir libros en la biblioteca y continué desde allí —se encogió de hombros y miró por la ventana—. Supongo que si no lo hubiera escuchando ese día probablemente estaría en la soleada Florida estudiando pedagogía en estos momentos.

La mano de Edward que sostenía la mano de Bella continuó estando relajada y suave al acariciar con el pulgar tiernamente su piel.

Su otra mano dejaba surcos en el volante.

La idea de que el poder encontrarse de nuevo hubiera sido tan tenue, tan frágil, era perturbador. ¿Simplemente todo se había barajado con un radio descompuesto y un viaje aburrido?

Llevó la mano de Bella a sus labios para poder besar sus nudillos, después, bajó ambas manos – esta vez sobre su pierna. Miró hacia delante el camino.

—¿Extrañas el sol?

Bella le dio a su mano un apretón.

—No.

Cada noche Edward iba a su departamento mientras Bella se cocinaba.

Aunque el presupuesto de ella era pequeño y a veces el tiempo le escaseaba, Bella siempre había tratado de no sucumbir a las comidas rápidas y baratas de los estudiantes, como el arroz, la pasta con queso rallado y una cucharada de salsa de tomate.

Edward se sentaba en la masa al lado del fregadero entregando utensilios e ingredientes que ella pedía, y revolvía cuando le era solicitado. Una vez se le pidió añadir sal. Otra, romper los huevos en un bol.

Él no podía poner el dedo sobre el por qué, pero para Edward, el ayudar a Bella a preparar su comida se sentía muy íntimo y especial.

A veces reían y hablaban, y una vez él bromeó con ella. A veces estaban en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la paz y alegría que parecían ser mutuas y se hacían presentes al solo estar juntos.

Edward disfrutaba mucho de esos momentos. Cocinar era un misterio para él, algo que nunca había hecho, incluso como humano, cuando sus comidas habían aparecido por arte de magia en la mesa del comedor. Le gustaba ver a Bella moverse con tanta seguridad alrededor de su pequeña cocina, con la diminuta arruga en la frente al estar concentrada, la forma en que sus labios se fruncían cada vez que degustaba el sabor desde la cuchara de palo.

Pero también había otras cosas.

Puede que ellos hayan acordado tomarse las cosas con calma, pero conforme los días avanzaban, Edward notó que ambos estaban encontrando otras sutiles formas de expresar y disfrutar de los deseos que claramente sentía uno por el otro.

El miércoles por la noche Bella levantó un dedo, cubierto con la salsa de la pasta, y le preguntó que le parecía. Edward no llevó su dedo dentro de su boca, si no que sostuvo su muñeca suavemente y se inclinó con cuidado para arremolinar la lengua alrededor de su piel, acariciando un lado de su dedo y luego el otro al lamer lentamente la salsa.

Mantuvo sus ojos en los de ella todo el tiempo.

Mientras sus ojos se tensaban y apretaban, los ojos de Bella se oscurecieron, abrió los labios y él oyó como su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho. Supo que la cuchara en su otra mano temblaba.

Cuando Edward besó la punta de su dedo y le soltó la muñeca, ella le preguntó algo temblorosa, qué pensaba del sabor.

Su voz salió muy ronca cuando le dijo que sabía bien.

Edward se preguntó después si Bella alguna vez notaría las ranuras que con la otra mano había dejado debajo del borde del mostrador.

.

-0-

.

Bella estaba trabajando hasta las diez la noche del jueves y Edward no esperaba verla hasta el día siguiente, por lo que se sorprendió cuando ella llamó a su puerta un poco antes de las diez y media.

Ella se veía inquieta, pensó él, mientras ella le sonreía y le pedía entrar, aunque sólo si él no estaba ocupado y si no era demasiado tarde.

—No es muy tarde —dijo él y mantuvo la puerta abierta.

—¿Estabas sentado a oscuras?

Lo había estado. No necesitaba luz artificial para ver de noche, así que se había tumbado en el sofá a leer y componer música en su cabeza mientras la luz se desvanecía, no se había molestado siquiera en pensar en encender la luz.

Sin embargo no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír y encendió la lámpara al lado del sofá. Una luz cálida y tenue inundo la habitación.

Bella no hizo ademán de tocarlo. Se acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas. Cuando se abrazó a sí misma, Edward supo que algo andaba mal.

—¿Estás bien?

—Bien —ella sonrió, pero no fue real—. Simplemente no tengo ganas de ir a casa. —Extendió una mano para tomar la de él y sus dedos estaban fríos, casi tanto como los de él.

Edward ladeó la cabeza tratando conseguir leer algo de lo que ella estaba pensando. O sintiendo.

Ella seguía de pie sin hacer ningún movimiento para sentarse, lo que era inusual porque en estos días ella venía y caía en el sofá como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Pero no esta noche.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Se mordió el labio. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Edward comprendió, con sorpresa, que ella estaba a punto de llorar.

—¿Bella?

Edward nunca había tenido que consolar a nadie.

No correctamente.

Había habido algunas ocasiones en su familia cuando ofreció apoyo o dijo algunas palabras de aliento. Había puesto una mano sobre el hombro de Emmett, había pasado un brazo alrededor de Alice, pero nunca había sostenido a nadie que estuviera llorando.

Y eso era lo que él estaba haciendo ahora.

Instintivamente abrió los brazos y Bella de inmediato entró en su abrazo.

—¿Te duele algo? —Edward susurró con el temor que ahora estaba en el tope de su mente y sintió alivio cuando Bella sacudió la cabeza, no.

Él se dejó caer en el sofá pero la mantuvo cerca, sentándola en su regazo para acunarla suavemente.

Las preguntas corrían por su mente - ¿tenía malas noticias? ¿Su padre estaba bien? ¿Su madre? ¿Se sentía enferma? ¿Había pasado algo en el trabajo o con alguno de sus amigos?

Trató de calmar la preocupación, el miedo y la ira que iban creciendo en él al pensar que algo, o alguien, había alterado a Bella.

Pero se quedó en silencio y esperó, porque sabía que su ira y miedo no tenían lugar allí, no en este momento.

Así que la abrazó. Y la dejó llorar.

No lloró tan fuerte o por mucho tiempo. Pasó solo un poco hasta que ella levantó la cabeza y sorbió.

—¿Me cuentas?

Ella le dio una débil sonrisa tímida.

—Lo siento mucho, Edward. Estoy haciendo el ridículo.

—No —dijo en voz baja—. No digas eso.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda y lenta, adentro y afuera. Se secó la cara con el dorso de la mano y Edward maldijo el hecho de no tener pañuelos de papel o tela para darle. Así que ofreció la esquina de su camisa en su lugar.

Ella le agradeció, se limpió las mejillas con la tela y volvió a respirar hondo.

—El señor MacInerney murió.

Edward entendió inmediatamente. Ella había mencionado al señor MacInerney el sábado cuando él le preguntó por su trabajo.

—¿Él era el hombre que decía lo que pensaba?

Bella asintió.

—Tenía noventa y seis —dijo ella—. Y él estaba listo para ir. Él _quería_ partir. Cada vez que lo veía me decía que esperaba que fuera la última vez… —se detuvo para parpadear y hacer uso de la camisa de Edward—. No sé por qué estoy llorando.

Edward pasó la mano suavemente por su espalda.

—Porque él te agradaba.

Bella asintió.

—Así es. Hablábamos a veces cuando le llevaba su té.

Ella se recostó contra Edward se nuevo y él envolvió los brazos alrededor de ella una vez más.

Él se preguntó si debía decir algo y fue a las cosas que la gente generalmente decía en una situación como esta – cosas como noventa y seis es una buena edad, o que era el momento del señor MacInerney y que ahora él descansa en paz.

—Lamento que tu amigo haya muerto.

—Gracias.

Edward sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse y casi fundirse contra él. Su camisa era delgada, le preocupaba que ella tuviera frío, pero parecía cómoda y el suéter de ella era grueso.

Y él no quería moverla ahora mismo.

Así que la dejó ser.

—Creo que fue la caja azul lo que realmente me sorprendió —dijo ella después de un momento.

—¿La caja azul?

Bell asintió.

—Cuando un residente muere, el personal empaca las cosas en su habitación y todas sus pertenecías van en esas cajas azules y son entregadas a la familia —su aliento se agitó un poco—. Es como si toda su vida se redujera a _una sola_ _caja de plástico azul_.

Edward puso una mano sobre las de ella, aquietando sus dedos.

—¿Qué había en la caja? —preguntó bajito—. Si él decidió quedarse con sólo unas pocas cosas, ésas deben haber sido importantes.

Edward había elegido cuidadosamente sus palabras.

Como alguien que ha vivido mucho tiempo, sabía que las personas se aferraban sólo a las cosas importantes. Con el pasar de los años él había tenido muchas posesiones, un montón de aparatos diferentes, artilugios y utensilios que había comprado y luego desechado cuando las tendencias cambiaron y la tecnología avanzó.

Pero las cosas que _mantenía_ con él, las cosas que realmente le importaban, Edward sabía que apenas llenaban una caja de zapatos.

A Bella, _una sola caja_ le parecía triste, pero Edward sabía que no debía de estarlo

Ahora ella tenía los ojos fijos en él, profundos y reflexivos, y pudo ver que estaba dándole vueltas a lo que él acababa de decir.

—Un cenicero —sonrió suavemente—. Era de uno de esos pesados con imágenes de las Cataratas del Niágara en los bordes.

Edward pensó en Rose y Emmett. Sonrió y le acarició la mejilla a Bella. Ella cerró los ojos y se inclinó ante su toque.

—Entonces, ¿tal vez es un recuerdo de la luna de miel? —sugirió él.

—Creo que sí —coincidió Bella—. Realmente no pude ver toda la caja, pero había unas fotos de su familia que él había puesto en la habitación, por lo que vi. Ah, y su trofeo de jitterbug*.

—¿Jitterbug?¿Así que le gustaba bailar?

Bella asintió de nuevo.

—Así fue como conoció a su esposa. En el concurso de baile.

Edward sonrió al acomodarla de nuevo contra él. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de ella una vez más.

—Parece que él tenía las cosas más importantes protegidas entonces —reflexionó y Bella sonrió contra él.

—Sí, supongo que así era —luego soltó una risita suave—. Le dije que yo no sabía bailar y me dijo que eso era porque nunca lo había intentado con alguien que sabía cómo.

Edward sonrió.

—Ese es un buen punto.

—Le gustaba la música de los cincuentas —reflexionó ella—. Decía que todo después de eso era una mierda.

Edward rió suavemente y también lo hizo Bella.

—Lo extrañaré —ella dijo.

Después ella se quedó en silencio, tendida contra Edward y acunada entre sus brazos. Ella igualó la respiración a la de él, sus torsos subían y bajaban como uno solo.

Hubo un tiempo en que algo como esto hubiera tenido a Edward centrado en la mortalidad de Bella. Él se habría torturado a sí mismo con insufribles pensamientos sobre vivir en un mundo donde ella no existía.

Pero ahora no.

En su lugar, Edward estaba centrado en Bella _aquí y ahora_, y en su necesidad de comodidad.

Edward inclinó la cabeza para besar el tope de la de ella. Bella levantó la vista y sonrió, y él quitó algo de cabello errante por sobre su hombro.

—Hola —susurró él.

—Hola.

Y entonces, cuando Edward miró dentro de los ojos de Bella, una idea lo atrajo. No estaba seguro de si era apropiado, se preguntó por un momento si podría ser insensible, pero algo en su interior le decía que estaba en lo correcto.

—¿Quieres bailar?

Bella parpadeó.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

—Síp. Incluso tengo música de los cincuenta.

Ella parecía un poco sorprendida y estaba a punto de pedirle disculpas por su falta de sensibilidad y decirle que olvidara lo que había sugerido, pero ella de pronto estaba sonriendo.

—Está bien, entro si tú también.

—Voy a correr el riesgo.

Edward eligió un CD mientras Bella se refrescaba en el baño. Él pensó que ella se veía mucho más como si misma cuando volvió a entrar en la sala de estar.

—Moviste los muebles.

—Si. Y la alfombra —él le tendió una mano cuándo la música comenzó.

—¿Blue Suede Shoes**?

Edward asintió al tomar su mano.

—¿Pero no es Elvis?

—Es Buddy Holly***.

—Oh.

—¿Has oído hablar de él?

—Sí. Pero no sabía que cantaba ésta —ella estaba sonriendo—. Es buena.

—Sí, es buena. ¿Estás lista?

Edward tomó ambas manos entre la suyas. Comenzó un rítmico balanceo de lado a lado y Bella lo siguió. Ella tenía los ojos fijos en los pies desnudos de Edward, copiando sus simples movimientos. Luego, él la hizo girar bajo su brazo lentamente para que así ella pudiera seguir el paso, y ella sonrió y rió cuando él la empujó suavemente detrás de él y comenzaban a mecerse y balancearse una vez más.

—¡Esto es genial! —ella rió.

Cuando _Blues Suede Shoes_ cambió a _¡Oh Boy!_, Edward añadió gradualmente más movimientos – algo de arrastrar los pies, algunos retrocesos, algunos giros más elegantes. Y él aceleró el ritmo, y pronto Bella estaba girando, dando vueltas y deslizándose al moverse ambos con más facilidad alrededor de la habitación bajo el plomo experto de Edward.

—¿Lista para algo más? —le guiñó un ojos al hacerla girar bajo su brazo.

—¿Qué?

—¡Esto!

Edward la tomó de la cintura, la levantó por sobre su cabeza y luego la bajó de nuevo, deslizándola por el suelo entre sus piernas.

Bella gritó, rió y se aferró a él en todo momento.

Y Edward estaba radiante.

En el momento en que el CD terminó, Bella se desplomó sin aliento en el sofá que fue empujado contra la pared.

—Eso fue… muy… demasiado… divertido.

—Lo sé —Edward se dejó caer con una sonrisa en el sofá junto a ella.

—¡No sabía… qué era fantástico!

—Ya vez, lo que te estabas perdiendo.

Bella sacudió la cabeza enfáticamente.

—No, absolutamente no podría hacer eso con alguien más.

La sonrisa de Edward podría haber iluminado Chicago.

—Y mírate tú… —Bella indicó—. Ni siquiera te has quedado sin aliento. Oh, me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo.

Ella rió un poco más y la sonrisa de Edward se hizo imposiblemente más brillante.

—¿Ahora? —él preguntó.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a reír de nuevo.

—No. Me tengo que recuperar de nuevo. Pero, ¿dónde aprendiste a bailar así? ¿Tuviste clases?

—Talento natural —bromeó.

Bella sonrió, sus ojos se suavizaron y Edward se sentía como si estuviera cayendo dentro de ellos, ahogando felizmente en sus profundidades cálidas.

—Gracias —dijo ella en voz baja.

Edward suavemente empujó su nariz contra la mejilla de ella.

—Cuando quieras.

Ella estiró las piernas y se acurrucó contra él y él la abrazó como antes.

Bella volvió la cabeza y lo besó suavemente dos veces sobre su corazón. Sintió su respiración fluir a través de la fina capa de su camisa y esparcirse sobre su piel. Se mordió el labio y trató de acallar las sensaciones que su tacto le traían. Tragó saliva, y luego habló.

—Eso se siente bien.

La sintió sonreír contra él. Él enredó la mano en su cabello, dejando que las suaves hebras pasaran entre sus dedos mientras le masajeaba el cuello.

Ella suspiró y sonaba maravilloso.

—¿A qué hora terminas mañana? —susurró él.

—Temprano —Edward podía oír la sonrisa en la voz de ella provenir de algún lugar contra su pecho. —Entrego mi ensayo al mediodía, tengo una cátedra después de eso y estaré libre a las dos.

—¿Te gustaría hacer algo cuando hayas salido?

Bella asintió y subió la mirada.

—¿Es una sorpresa? —sonrió ella.

—Así es —Edward le devolvió la sonrisa—. Y tienes que traer tu cámara.

.

-0-

.

Edward miró el cielo de nuevo.

De acuerdo con el frenético mensaje que había recibido justo momentos antes de Alice, se había producido un cambio en el clima y las nubes se estaban moviendo. Habría una brecha de corta duración de brillante sol a las dos y cuarto.

Eran las dos diez ahora.

Edward miró del cielo otra vez.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Bella. Caminaban tomados de la mano a través del campus a la calle en donde Edward había estacionado el auto. —Sigues mirando el cielo.

Edward pensó que había sido discreto, pero entonces recordó lo perceptiva que era Bella.

—Parece que las nubes se están moviendo —dijo él, y apretó un poco el paso.

Pero Bella se detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Edward preguntó, y nuevamente miró hacia arriba.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Es una estupidez —dijo sonriendo—. Pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que nuca hemos estado juntos al sol.

Bueno, dame unos minutos, pensó Edward, y estaré brillando como una bola de disco al medio día.

—No, no lo hemos hecho —sonrió él, y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

El auto estaba adelante. La primera grieta en la cubierta de nubes estaba a punto de aparecer. Edward apuró un poco más el paso.

Él sabía que este sería un problema al vivir en Chicago durante un periodo prolongado de tiempo. La ciudad contaba con suficientes días nublados para manejarlo, pero no era tan manejable como en Forks. Y el clima era mucho más cambiante. Edward sabía que muchas de sus clases tendrían que ser nocturnas.

La briza sopló un poco más fuerte. Las nubes se adelgazaron un poco más.

—¿Te llevo a caballito? —le sonrió a Bella de pronto—. ¿Solo por diversión?

—¿A caballito? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?

Él asintió con impaciencia con los ojos yendo de vuelta al cielo tan rápido que esta vez Bella no lo notó. Ya podía sentir la temperatura comenzar a subir y calentarse.

—Um, está bien, supongo —ella parecía un poco sorprendida, pero cuando Edward ladeo la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa torcida, ella comenzó a sonreír—. Sí, ¿por qué no?

Edward se agachó un poco. Bella se aseguró su bolso sobre el hombro y saltó.

Él trató de ignorar la sensación de las piernas de Bella envueltas alrededor su cintura. Ahora no era el momento.

—¿Cómoda?

—Síp, cómoda.

—Afírmate.

Edward corrió.

No tan rápido como para llamar la atención, pero si lo suficiente para escapar del sol. Ayudó a Bella a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto cuando los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron a al distancia. La punta de sus dedos brilló justo al cerrar de golpe la puerta del conductor.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se volteó a Bella.

Ella le sonreía.

—Bueno, eso fue divertido. Y diferente.

—Soy un diferente tipo de hombre.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Lo he notado. Está bien, ya tengo mi cámara —levantó el bolsito—. Sorpréndeme.

Se tomaron de las manos mientras se dirigían a la orilla del Michigan.

De vez en cuando él levantaba su mano para besarla. O ella besaba la de él.

Edward recorrió las emisoras de radio hasta que encontró una que a ambos le gustó.

—¿No quieres poner un CD? —Bella preguntó. Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—A veces me gusta la radio. No sabes lo que viene después.

Se detuvieron en el camino para conseguir algo de comer y Bella no hizo comentario cuando Edward dijo que no tenía hambre.

Fueron hacia el oeste, salieron de la carretera principal por un camino lateral, y luego desde allí a una huella de tierra.

Edward detuvo el auto en un viejo cercado. Clavado en él había un cartel que decía _prohibido el paso_.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? Esto es propiedad privada —Bella frunció el ceño ante el letrero.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Bueno, sí —admitió ella.

Edward sonrió y saltó por sobre la valla, extendiendo la mano para ayudar a Bella. Luego dio media vuelta y miró hacia ella por encima de su hombro.

—Vamos —dijo—. Súbete.

—¿De nuevo a caballito?

—Sí, pero ahora habrá arboles y suelo rocoso, por lo que tendrás que sujetarte son fuerza.

Por un momento Bella se veía insegura, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien —dijo ella, y subió a su espalda.

Esta vez, Edward no corrió.

Cargó a Bella por entre los arboles, consciente de las ramas bajas, y esta vez él se dejó disfrutar de sentirla ceñida alrededor de él. Por supuesto, deslizó los pies con suavidad sobre el suelo para que Bella no sintiera el movimiento.

Ella jadeó cuando salieron de entre los arboles en la cima de una pendiente arenosa y empinada que daba con el lago Michigan.

—Oh, Edward… esto es _hermoso_.

—Creí que podrías hacer unas buenas fotografías con la luz desvaneciéndose.

—Fotos _brillantes_ —susurró Bella—. Edward esto es… gracias. Muchas gracias.

La luz era baja y arrojaba hermosas sombras purpuras y doradas a través del cielo y un suave resplandor plateado se extendía sobre el agua.

En este momento del día, con la luz de esa forma, Edward no estaba en peligro de exponerse.

Él la bajó, tomó su mano y juntos corrieron por la pendiente hasta el borde del agua. El cabello de Bella revoloteó detrás de ella. Ella reía y Edward creyó que verla era por lejos más hermoso que cualquier Lago Michigan y luz tenue pudieran ofrecer.

Cuando llegaron a la parte baja arenosa, él la levantó y dio vueltas, disfrutando del momento y de la alegría de Bella.

La soltó y sonrió cuando ella prácticamente bailó por la arena, revisando diferentes ángulos y tomas.

Se quitaron los zapatos y arremangaron los jeans.

Bella fotografió la luz en el agua y luego el agua salpicando unas rocas. Hizo tomas mirando hacia los arboles desde la distancia, tomó fotos a lo largo de la costa. Troncos, ramas, sus propias pisadas sobre la arena. Le tomó fotografías a Edward; pateando el arena, de pie sobre las rocas, tendido en un manchón de pasto. Les fotografió juntos, sentados en un roca, sosteniendo la cara arriba y angulada con tal de conseguir que ambas cabezas quedaran dentro del foco.

Después él la persiguió por la playa, contento por oír sus gritos, deleitándose cuando ella lo salpicaba con agua.

La tomó en sus brazos, levantándola y luego abrazándola con fuerza.

Ella suspiró cuando sus pies tocaron la arena de nuevo.

—Esto es perfecto.

—Así es.

—Gracias.

—Es un placer.

Se sentaron en la arena y observaron el cielo oscurecerse.

Edward separó las rodillas y Bella sentó entre sus piernas apoyando la espalda contra su pecho.

—No puedo creer que sólo ha pasado una semana desde que dimos ese paseo en el parque —ella musitó—. Supongo que debería sentirse como que todo está yendo demasiado rápido, pero no es así. Simplemente se siente bien —su cara se coloreó de pronto y se mordió el labio, y Edward sabía que ella pensaba que había dicho demasiado.

Él entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó las manos en el vientre de Bella.

—Se siente bien —susurró.

Besó detrás de su cuello y ella se estremeció.

—¿Tienes frío?

—No.

Ella se acurrucó contra él aún más y Edward se alegró de haber pensado en usar su suéter más grueso, a pesar de que, hasta ahora, la noche estaba bastante tibia.

La conversación siguió, decayó, hasta que al final quedaron en silencio.

Él pensó en los últimos cinco días y en todas las cosas nuevas que había aprendido y descubierto de Bella.

Y de él mismo.

Se seguía maravillando con la forma en que todo parecía tan natural entre ellos, como parecían encajar. Edward incluso había comenzado a preguntarse si es que ellos habían estado destinados a estar juntos, y si tal vez Bella fue la razón por la que él se había convertido en 1918.

Él suspiró y besó su mejilla. Luego arrastró los labios de vuelta a ese lugar debajo de su oreja que había descubierto un par de noches atrás. Presionó otro beso allí y sonrió cuando ella quedó sin aliento y se estremeció.

A continuación, sin volverse, Bella estiró la mano por detrás y tocó la parte posterior del cuello de Edward. Ella comenzó a trazar un lento patrón con las uñas sobre su piel y ahora él se estremeció, para dejar caer la cabeza hacia delante sobre el hombro de ella.

—Mmm… —tatareó él contra ella.

—¿Te gusta eso?

—Sabes que me gusta.

Ella rió.

—Sí.

Isabella Swan sabía cosas sobre Edward que nadie más sabía. Cosas que, hasta esa semana, ni siquiera él conocía de sí mismo.

Como lo sensible que ella esa parte detrás de su cuello – justo debajo de la línea del cabello.

Algunas estrellas comenzaron a aparecer y Edward apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Bella. Esta había sido una tarde perfecta, de camino a ser una noche perfecta. Edward comenzó a preguntarse si debía decirle a Bella la verdad sobre sí ahora mismo. Y si debía decirle que la amaba.

Parecía un buen momento… ella estaba relajada, estaba seguro de que ella se sentía a salvo, estaba tranquilo y ellos estaban solos.

Cada vez más consideraba que en realidad este podría ser el momento. Su corazón, sus instintos, se lo decían.

—Bella…

Ella giró la cabeza y lo miró. Sus ojos estaban en paz, su sonrisa era feliz, contenta.

Y Edward cerró de nuevo la boca.

Parpadeos de temor y duda comenzaron a nublar su corazón.

Él luchó.

Por supuesto, si ella aceptaba su revelación, y a _él_, entonces eso haría de esta la noche más grande de la muy larga vida de Edward.

Ella había dicho que esto _se sentía bien_, él sabía que ella tenía sentimientos por él, en realidad él se sentía optimista por ser _aceptado_.

Pero no había garantías.

Y la posibilidad de que ella lo rechazara, el temor de que su revelación le hiciera salir corriendo y gritando, lo mantenía el silencio.

Quería conservar este recuerdo, el de jugar en la playa por la tarde, de sentarse juntos en la arena viendo cómo caía la oscuridad, puro e inmaculado.

Él se daría a sí mismo un recuerdo perfecto más.

—¿Ibas a decir algo más? —Bella seguía observándolo.

Él sonrió suavemente.

—Esta semana ha sido la mejor semana que puedo recordar.

—Yo también lo creo —ella sonrió y se más acurrucó contra él. Y ellos observaron otras pocas estrellas desaparecer.

Un poco más tarde, Edward preguntó a Bella sobre sus planes para mañana.

—Sé que tienes trabajo y luego el concierto de Richard por la noche, pero me preguntaba si después pues podíamos juntarnos. Sólo en mi casa. Creí que podríamos hablar.

—¿Hablar?

—Sólo hablar.

Bella ladeó la cabeza un poco.

—Suena misterioso.

—No —negó—. No hay misterios.

Ella lo miró por un momento y no pudo distinguir su expresión. Pero luego ella sonrió y asintió.

—Me gustaría —dijo.

Él se ofreció para llevarla al concierto y recogerla de nuevo después, pero ella se negó porque planeaba ir directo desde el trabajo.

—Voy a llevar un cambio de ropa conmigo —dijo ella—. Pero gracias.

Ella se estiró para besarle la mejilla. Y luego bostezó espectacularmente.

Y Edward se echó a reír. El mar humor que lo había rodeado había desaparecido.

—Oh —la mano de Bella voló a su boca—. ¡Lo siento mucho!

—¿Te estoy aburriendo? —Edward se burló de ella haciéndola reír.

—Sólo un poco —bromeó ella de vuelta.

—¿En serio?

—Uh huh —Bella dio una teatral rodada de ojos—. Eres muy aburrido, Edward.

—Lo siento —susurró.

—Y soso.

—¿Soso también?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Cómo soportas pasar tiempo conmigo?

—No tengo ni idea.

Él se acercó, pasando la nariz por la mejilla.

—Por lo tanto, soso y aburrido, ¿dices?

—Mm…

—Probablemente debería hacer algo al respecto.

—Deberías hacerlo.

Él volteó la cara, rozando sus labios sobre la mandíbula de ella. Luego la besó lentamente en ese lugar bajo su oreja.

Sonrió cuando ella jadeó de nuevo.

—Um, entonces, mañana en la noche —dijo—. Estaré en tu casa cerca de las diez treinta, ¿está bien?

—Diez treinta está bien. No creo que esté aburriendo a alguien más en ese momento.

Se inclinó y le acarició la mejilla con la nariz suavemente, trazando tiernos círculos, haciéndola suspirar de satisfacción y cerrar los ojos.

Sólo una noche más…

.

-0-

.

Edward estaba agradecido de no ver a Bella hasta la noche del sábado porque eso le dio tiempo para prepararse.

Había estado tan ocupado toda la semana haciendo que Bella viera quién era él, que no había pensado mucho en lo que en realidad _diría_ el sábado.

O cómo lo diría.

¿Se sentaría o estaría de pie?

¿Estaría cerca de ella o mantendría la distancia?

Pensó que probablemente era una buena idea dejar la puerta abierta un poco, sólo para que ella supiera que tenía una fácil salida, en caso ella sintiera que la necesitara.

El corazón de Edward se hundió ante la idea.

Caminó por la casa, al igual como había hecho el primer día que la había visto al otro lado de la calle. Entonces se había preguntado si debía cercarse a ella, y ahora se preguntaba cómo decirle la verdad.

Merodeó por la sala de estar, hizo circuitos por la cocina, el salón y el comedor vacíos, intentando múltiples discursos, rechazándolos. Discursos que iniciaban con la gripe española. O con su nacimiento en 1901. Pero nada lo satisfacía.

Se dirigió arriba.

Se dejó caer en la cama haciendo que la colcha volara a su alrededor. Su almohada se abrió por el impacto con la cabeza y las plumas salieron volando por todas partes, cubriéndolo a él y la habitación. Pero Edward no se dio cuenta, porque sólo había notado, con un sobresalto, que rara vez utilizaba la palabra _vampiro_.

Él solía utilizar términos como _nuestro tipo_, o en el pasado, _monstruo_.

Edward pasó unos minutos pensando en eso. Tenía que superar su aversión por la palabra. Si quería que Bella lo aceptara entonces tendría que aceptarse así mismo.

Y en gran medida lo había hecho.

En los últimos dos años, y la última semana especialmente, Edward se había dado cuenta de que ser vampiro no significaba que él era un monstruo. Los monstruos eran las personas que él solía cazar. Los monstruos buscaban sus presas en los débiles e inocentes.

Edward no era un monstruo. Él ahora lo sabía.

—Vampiro.

Se rodó los ojos a sí mismo.

—Vampiro cubierto de plumas —murmuró.

Se sentó, se sacudió algunas plumas de su cabello y suspiró.

Edward sabía que la palana vampiro evocaba imágenes de criaturas de la noche con afilados colmillos que asechaban entre las sombras – era desalentador saber que probablemente eso sería lo primero que Bella pensaría cuando se lo dijera.

Se pasó la mano por los dientes y luego sacudió la cabeza, esta vez para aclarar sus ideas, no para quitarse las plumas.

—Bella, yo soy un vampiro.

No tenía la intención de dejarlo salir así exactamente, pero él quería oír como sonaba realmente en voz alta.

—Soy un vampiro. Mi familia y yo, todos somos vampiros —sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. Más plumas flotaron hacia su regazo.

Por su cuenta, sin contexto, las palabras sonaban ridículas, casi como en broma.

—Soy un vampiro, Bella, pero no te preocupes, no te morderé —soltó una risita oscura y ansiosa que se convirtió en un gemido. De nuevo se dejó caer sobre la desinflada almohada, se cubrió el rostro con los brazos y se preguntó cómo diablos haría esto.

A las diez Edward estaba organizado.

El sobre que contenía sus fotos estaba en la mesa de café.

El sobre con el certificado de nacimiento estaba debajo de éste.

Él sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir y cómo hacerlo.

Y había reacomodado los muebles un poco.

Se sentaría en la silla en el lado más alejado de la habitación. Le ofrecería a Bella la silla más cercana a la puerta principal, que ya estaba abierta en la práctica, dejándole una fácil ruta de escape si ella quería.

Tenía una jarra con agua y un vaso listo en la mesa de café.

Ahora, él estaba a la espera.

A las 10:45 pm escuchó la primera sirena.

A las 10:48 pm comenzó a tener una sensación de intranquilidad.

Salió a la calle para escuchar.

A las 10:50 pm su teléfono sonó en el bolsillo y se le doblaron las rodillas.

—¿Alice?

—Edward, lo siento…

—¡No!

Él ya había abierto la puerta y estado sentado en el auto, avanzando por la acera y hacia las sirenas.

—¿Qué vez? —escupió al teléfono.

—Ella tomó un atajo, creyó que sería más rápido. Lo siento mucho, estaba cazando, sin señal en el teléfono, no podía llamar…

—¿Dónde está?

—No estoy segura. Algún lugar con muchos bares.

La mente de Edward buscó en su conocimiento de las calles de la ciudad… bares, bares. Pensó en la ruta desde el teatro donde había sido el concierto. Escuchó la dirección de las sirenas.

—Calle Carmine —murmuró. Había una hilera de bares a lo largo de la Calle Carmine—. ¿Qué pasó?

—No lo sé. Ella cambió de parecer, tomó el atajo y a continuación su coche fue rosado por el costado —Alice soltó las palabras.

Edward apretó los ojos con fuerza y también los dientes.

—¿Un conductor borracho?

—Es posible. Pero ahora no hay nada claro, solo recibo parpadeos y nada se queda el tiempo suficiente para que lo vea bien.

Edward se pasó la segunda luz roja.

—¿Me llamarás si vez algo más?

—Sabes que lo haré.

Tiró el teléfono hacia el asiento del acompañante y golpeó la mano contra el volante una y otra vez. El volante se agrietó y torció por la fuerza de sus golpes. Debería haber insistido en llevarla hasta el concierto y recogerla después. Debió haber insistido.

El teléfono vibró en el asiento un segundo después.

—¿Carlisle?

—Edward, estoy saliendo de Vermont. Estaré contigo tan pronto como pueda.

A través de su miedo, pánico y rabia, Edward sintió una oleada de gratitud.

—Gracias Carlisle.

Edward llegó a la Calle Carmine justo un momento después. Había dos coches de policía.

Y el auto de Bella.

Con otro auto aplastado contra él.

A pesar de que no era físicamente posible, Edward creyó que iba a vomitar.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de ceder a lo que sentía, porque los pensamientos del oficial de policía le dijeron que Bella estaba viva pero inconsciente y de camino al hospital en la parte trasera de una ambulancia. Ante la imagen de ella, ensangrentada e inmóvil en la mente del oficial, el cuerpo de Edward comenzó a temblar.

Rompió todas las leyes del tráfico mientras conducía. Y mientras zigzagueaba dentro y fuera del tráfico, pasaba delante de la gente y más luces rojas, él rezó.

Rezó fuertemente.

—Por favor, Dios, por favor, por favor…

Era como un mantra cayendo de sus labios una y otra vez mientras conducía.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor…

Era sábado por la noche y el servicio de urgencias estaba lleno.

Edward entró por la puerta y fue directamente a la Secretaria de Admisiones. Había dos personas delante de él y pensó que se volvería loco mientras esperaba su turno. Apretó los puños una y otra vez dentro de los bolsillos. Sus uñas se clavaron profundamente en sus palmas.

Y cuando llegó el turno la Secretaria de Admisiones le dijo que ella no podía darle esa información a menos que fuera pariente cercano.

—Por favor… —él suplicó—. Por favor.

La secretaria estaba a punto de repetir nuevamente la política del hospital, pero al ver la cruda agonía en los ojos de Edward, ella vaciló.

Y buscó el nombre de Bella en el ordenador.

—Lo siento, no hay nada aquí —dijo un momento después—. Pero si tu amiga acaba de ingresar, es posible que aún no esté en el sistema.

Edward susurró un vago agradecimiento y dio un paso al lado para dejar que la persona detrás de él pudiera consultar. Miró alrededor de la frenética sala de espera de emergencia que estaba llena de gente, donde todos tenían sus propios problemas; llenos de sonidos, imágenes de pena, miedo y dolor.

Y Edward era uno de ellos – sólo uno de muchos.

No sabía qué hacer después.

Rastreó los pensamientos a su alrededor en busca de signos de Bella.

Cualquier cosa.

Sólo un atisbo de ella, incluso la visión de alguien que estuviera leyendo o escribiendo su nombre en un formulario… pero no había nada.

Detuvo a cada médico y enfermera que pasaba, pero nadie sabía y cada vez era dirigido de nuevo a la Secretaria de Admisiones.

Edward nunca se había sentido tan perdido. O solo.

O enojado.

Se paso las manos frenéticamente por el pelo.

Caminó.

Quería romper algo.

O a alguien.

Preferiblemente al conductor ebrio que había rozado el auto de Bella. Su vista comenzó a nublarse mientras la furia aumentaba y rugía en su interior. Y el olor de la adrenalina y la sangre fresca que saturaba el aire no estaba ayudando.

Edward sabía que tenía que controlarse. Por Bella.

Se obligó a salir y tomar algunas respiraciones profundas. Miró el cielo y apretó el aire frío de la noche profunda dentro de sus pulmones. No había estrellas, notó.

Cuando la niebla comenzó a disiparse, dio la vuelta y regresó al interior.

Por un momento, Edward consideró simplemente empujar las puertas de la sala de emergencia y buscar a Bella por sí mismo, pero sabía que lo último que necesitaba era llamar la atención. No podría ayudar a Bella cuando llamaran a la policía y tuviera que refugiarse solo en la noche.

Quería preguntante a la Secretaria de Admisiones si Bella ya estaba en el sistema, pero la línea era de seis ahora.

Una joven enfermera pasó y Edward la detuvo. Con un gran esfuerzo, le dio su mejor sonrisa y le pregunto si por favor le podía ayudar a localizar a Isabella Swan.

La chica se quedó momentáneamente aturdida.

—Um, sí, podría tratar de averiguarlo —ella le preguntó su nombre y luego se alejó a toda prisa, y aunque Edward intentó seguir sus pensamientos, los perdió entre tantos otros a su alrededor. Y él pensaba que ella no regresaría.

Nunca se había sentido tan impotente.

Estaba a penas aguantando, apenas conteniendo el pánico que amenazaba con desmoronarse y abrumarlo.

Cuando su teléfono vibró lo sacó con fuerza de su bolsillo.

—¿Carlisle? —Edward ni siquiera esperó a que Carlisle hablara—. No puedo encontrarla y me estoy volviendo loco —su voz era firme y sus palabras salieron a través de sus dientes apretados—. No sé donde está, hay demasiados pensamientos y ninguno de ellos son de ella… no sé lo que está pasando… y… —hundió la cabeza en su mano y la voz le tembló y se le quebró—. No le dije que la amo.

Edward se estremeció y se dejó caer en una silla de plástico vacía en un rincón en la sala de esperas.

—Nunca le hablé de mí. Debería haberle contado todo ayer por la noche, era el momento adecuado, yo _debería haberle_ dicho…

Pensó en las palabras que Bella le había dicho una semana antes… nunca _se sabe lo que va a suceder_. Edward ahora se dio cuenta de que debería haber aprovechado el día.

—Debería haber confiado en mí mismo… pero no lo hice.

—Edward estás hablando como… —Carlisle se detuvo. Cuando volvió a hablar su voz era aguda—. ¿Dónde estás?

—En la sala de emergencias.

—No, Edward, quiero decir, _¿dónde estás?_

Edwards se pasó la mano por la cara.

—Estoy _allí_ Carlisle, estoy _allí_ otra vez.

Sin siquiera mirar, Edward podía _sentir_ la presencia del antiguo edificio original del Cook County Hospital que estaba justo al lado del nuevo y moderno donde él estaba sentado ahora.

La habitación en la que efectivamente había "muerto" en 1918 estaba a solo un centenar de metros de distancia. El temor y expectación que Edward había estado ignorando desde que llegó comenzaron a surgir.

—Edward, no significa que…

—¿Y si significa eso, Carlisle? —la voz de Edward se quebró de nuevo—. ¿Y si ella muere aquí, como se suponía que debía? Al igual que mis padres —se tiró el cabello y aunque se arrancó algunos mechones con los dedos, ni siquiera los sintió.

—Edward, no lo sabemos…

—_¿Y si ella se está desangrando en algún lugar y no puedo salvarla a tiempo?_

Hubo silencio mientras las palabras de Edward colgaban en el aire.

—¿Estás diciendo que la convertirías?

—No sé —replicó Edward. Se pasó la mano por la cara. —Yo… sí —ahora su voz temblaba y también su cuerpo—. Yo la transformaría… si eso es lo que ella quisiera.

Edward podía sentir la sorpresa en Carlisle, incluso a través del teléfono.

—¿Señor Cullen?

La joven enfermera había vuelto después de todo. Su voz cortó a través de los pensamiento de Edward y de todos los sonidos que estaban a su alrededor. Levantó la mirada cuando ella se acercó.

—¿Señor Cullen? ¿Edward? Creo que la he encontrado.

_._

* * *

_._

_*Jitterbug: Baile estadounidense muy popular en las décadas de 1930 y 1940. Se considera un sub estilo de Swing_

_*Blue Suede Shoes: Canción compuesta por Carl Perkins, publicada en 1955. Considerada como una de las primera grabaciones del rock and roll de la historia. La versión mundialmente conocida es la interpretada por Elvis Presley._

_***Buddy Holly: Cantante y compositor estadounidense, considerado como uno de los más destacados y pioneros del rock and roll_

_._

* * *

_._

_Hola, hola!_

_Pobre Edward, dos fatalidades al mismo tiempo. Su Bella en peligro y un reencuentro con su pasado, y justo cuando ya lo tenía todo planeado._

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, a quienes leen en silencio y ponen el fic en favs y follow. A quienes consultan por el facebook y dan ánimo. Y en especial a Sharon Scaramucci, quien por segunda vez ha hecho una linda portada para el fic._

_Dentro de una semana me cambio de trabajo y supongo, estaré más ocupada, especialmente porqué hare un curso de conducción, por lo que puuuuueeeeede que demore en subir. El siguiente cap ya lo tengo terminado, pero siempre subo cuando el siguiente cap también está traducido, así que pues, ya saben._

_Muchos cariños, y nos leemos en los reviews._

_PD: Perdón por no responder rws, mi tiempo ni estado de ánimo me lo han permitido. Cada uno de ellos me es muy valioso._


	6. Chapter 6

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y The Decision a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

_Capítulo veteado por FungysCullen13 _

_._

* * *

.

En una habitación con poca luz en el piso superior del hospital, Edward estaba sentado, quieto y en silencio, encorvado sobre una estrecha cama.

Tomó la mano de Bella en la suya.

Parecía tan pequeña y pálida contra las sábanas blancas. Y frágil. Lo más quebradizo del mundo. Edward casi tenía miedo de tocarla.

La mano de ella yacía inerte y fría sobre su palma abierta. Con el pulgar acarició suavemente el dorso de sus dedos, tan suavemente que apenas hubo contacto.

Su corazón se agitó un poco y se registro en el monitor que estaba sonando suavemente en el rincón.

Tenía algunos cabellos sueltos sobresaliendo por debajo de la venda que le cubría la cabeza. Con mucho cuidado Edward los apartó de su rostro. Las hebras estaban cubiertas de sangre y dejaron una débil mancha oxidada en sus dedos. Pero Edward apenas se dio cuenta.

Su corazón se agitó de nuevo.

—Estoy aquí —susurró, en caso de que ella pudiera escucharlo. Luego suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cara. Había sido una noche muy larga y ahora, en el oscuro silencio, pensó nuevamente en las últimas horas.

Cuando la enfermera de la sala de espera le había dicho que había encontrado a Bella, el mundo de Edward se había detenido. Vio los labios de la enfermera formando palabras, girando en la línea oficial del hospital… "_Su condición es grave, pero los médicos están con ella ahora. Le actualizaremos tan pronto como sepamos algo más…"_,mientras Edward invadía su mente e iba en estampida entre sus pensamientos. Por desgracia, no había nada oculto allí que pudiera ayudarlo. Al parecer la enfermera realmente no había visto a Bella, si no que solamente había hablado con uno de los médicos que la trataban.

Así que Edward había sido dejado para que tomara asiento y esperara un poco más.

Pero él no había tomado asiento. Caminó con los hombros caídos y la cabeza gacha pasándose desesperadamente los dedos por entre el cabello y las manos por la cara.

Y mientras se paseaba se había mantenido cuidadosamente enfocado en los pensamientos de la enfermera. Se aferró a ellos, siguiendo en sus pensamientos la cacofonía de otros pensamientos cuando ella volvió a entrar a la sala de emergencia y luego los usó como trampolín de una mente a otra, hasta que por fin había encontrado al médico de Bella.

Y a Bella.

Edward jadeó y gimió. Había tanta sangre. Su cabello estaba espeso con ella. Le había manchado la cara y la garganta. Edward comenzó a temblar, por lo que se apoyó contra la pared color verde pálido y dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos.

Había visto el tira y afloja de cada sutura; el clic de cada elemento del arsenal; el acomodo de los huesos; la placas de radiografía y tomografías.

La vio flotar dentro y fuera de la inconsciencia.

Casi había sollozado cuando ella gemía y trataba de apartarse de los dedos que la evaluaban.

Él se había tirado el cabello. Mordido los labios. Hecho crujir los nudillos contra la palma de su mano una y otra vez.

Pero todo el tiempo su cuerpo había estado listo y en alerta, en caso de que las cosas empeoraran. Porque sabía que así podía ser y ahora él sabía qué hacer si llegaba a ocurrir.

Y cuando su corazón de pronto había entrado en un arritmia, él había entrado en pánico y se arrimó a las puertas de emergencias, coreando _por favor Dios, no_, preguntándose si esto era todo, si este era el momento, y viendo en su mente como los médicos reaccionaban inmediatamente y la trataban adecuadamente. Cuando su ritmo cardiaco desaceleró y volvió a caer en su ritmo normal, él se había deslizado por la pared y desplomado en el suelo, delante de las puertas de urgencias. Se quedó allí con la cabeza entre las manos hasta que alguien le pidió que se moviera o tendrían que llamar a seguridad.

Lentamente se levantó y arrastró hacia un asiento vacío, dejándose caer allí, junto a una anciana que le había dado una sonrisa simpática y una suave palmadita en el brazo.

Su cuerpo se había quedado en ese asiento inclinado con la cabeza entre las manos y los codos sobre las rodillas, pero su mente aún estaba en la sala de emergencia con Bella.

Cuando, oficialmente, su estado había rebajado de grave a estable, Edward había soltado un profundo suspiro de inmediato alivio.

Una enfermera diferente se acercó a él poco después.

—¿Está aquí por la señorita Swan? —su voz fue compasiva mientras sus pensamientos señalaban cuán despeinado y angustiado parecía Edward. Ella se sentó a su lado y le dijo que Bella ahora estaba estable, que no era necesaria la UCI y que sería trasladada desde la sala de emergencia tan pronto como una cama estuviera disponible en una de las habitaciones compartidas.

—¿No puede ser en una habitación privada?

—No creo que el seguro de la señorita Swan lo cubra…

Edward había sacudido la cabeza.

—El seguro no importa. Yo me encargo de los gastos.

Y ahora, en esa habitación privada, Edward cerraba los ojos y apoyaba la cabeza al lado del brazo de Bella. Escuchaba el sonido que era todo en su mundo.

El latido de su corazón.

Le comenzaron a temblar los labios y se los mordió con fuerza.

Ella no era más que su vida.

Ella era su salvación.

Y casi la había perdido.

Apretó los ojos incluso contra la idea de ello. Su aliento se estremeció profundamente en su pecho. Su rostro se contorsionó mientras pensaba en la enferma ironía de que ella pudo haber muerto allí, en el mismo hospital en donde él casi lo hace.

Pero ella no había muerto. Ella estaba viva. Le dio un pequeño apretón a su mano.

Había sido una sorpresa cuando comprendió que él convertiría a Bella si eso significaba salvarla. La realización lo había golpead con rapidez y fuerza, y en el pánico de la sala de espera había tenido poco tiempo para considerar lo que significaba.

Pero ahora, en la quietud de la habitación de Bella en el hospital, con ella a su lado y fuera de peligro, la recóndita y profunda comprensión de que él quería un para siempre llegó en silencio y por completo.

Comenzó a preguntarse si la historia de ambos había comenzado aquí, en este hospital, en 1918.

—_¿Edward? ¿Puedo entrar?_

Un segundo más tarde Edward sentía la reconfortante mano de Carlisle en su hombro. Edward se levantó de inmediato y abrazó fuertemente a Carlisle, ansioso por la necesitada comodidad.

—Gracias —susurró Edward—. Gracias.

—No iba a dejarte pasar solo por esto, hijo.

—Lo sé. Y estoy agradecido.

Carlisle sonrió cuando se separaron.

—Esme envía su amor —dijo—. Y los demás también. Están esperando con ansias las noticias.

—¿Alice ha visto…?

—Sólo parpadeos, nada concreto.

Edward asintió. Carlisle volteó hacia Bella a la vez que Edward volvía a su sitio.

—¿Cómo está? —Carlisle puso la mano sobre la frente de Bella.

—Ella ha estado mejor —dijo Edward secamente—. Pero dada la situación…

Carlisle asintió para luego llegar al extremo de la cama y alzar la ficha de Bella.

—Sus observaciones son todas muy buenas.

—Lo sé.

—Conmoción cerebral, heridas en la cabeza. Hombro y codo dislocados. Parece que el airbag y el cinturón de seguridad hicieron su trabajo. Y los paramédicos lograron poner la pérdida de sangre bajo control de buena manera y rápido, no necesitó una transfusión.

—Su corazón tuvo una arritmia.

—Así veo —Carlisle asintió al estudiar las notas de Bella—. Pero sabes que eso puede ocurrir después de un trauma y se atendió de inmediato con tratamiento. Y lo puedes escuchar ahora… fuerte y regular. Escucha su corazón, Edward.

Edward sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No he escuchado nada más.

Carlisle puso de nuevo la ficha en su lugar.

El aire acondicionado bajó un grado y Edward subió con mucho cuidado la manta de Bella mientras Carlisle miraba.

—¿Cómo estás _tú_, hijo?

Edward sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia la ventana.

—No lo sé.

Carlisle no dijo nada. Se limitó a esperar, y un momento más tarde Edward comenzó a hablar.

—Recuerdo que estaba oscuro cuando me llevaste. Puedo recordar eso. No entendía, y sentía como si estuviera volando… por sobre el techo del hospital —se mantuvo mirando la forma oscura del antiguo Hospital de Condado de Cook, viendo hacia el pasado—. Creí que había muerto —sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en la mano de Bella en la suya—. Y esta noche pensé… —Edward se mordió el labio con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza—. No pude superar el miedo —dijo entre dientes—. Incluso ahora.

Carlisle frunció el ceño. Acercó la silla de repuesto.

—¿Miedo de perder a Bella?

Edward asintió. Cerró los ojos al hablar.

—Nunca he conocido un miedo así… como estar parado al borde del olvido, a la espera de caer. Y todo el tiempo en que los médicos la estuvieron tratando, yo estaba mirando a través de sus pensamientos y pensando en lo que haría si las cosas iban mal, planeando cómo iba a salvarla. Cómo la sacaría, a dónde la llevaría… ¿_estaría acaso a tiempo_ para sacarla? Y si su corazón se detenía y _no podía_ salvarla —la voz de Edward se rompió y dejó caer la cabeza entre los hombros—. Y era difícil —reconoció—, sin saber si era algo que ella querría, pero entendiendo también que lo haría de todos modos —suspiró y levantó la cabeza—. No soy tan noble como yo pensaba que era —con el pulgar acarició lentamente los dedos de Bella.

—¿Qué cambió? —la tranquila voz de Carlisle rompió el silencio—. ¿Qué te hizo decidirte a convertirla? ¿Fue ese miedo?

—No justo así —Edward respondió lentamente mientras pensaba—. Me fui de Forks para mantenerla a salvo. He pasado dos años siendo noble y de correcto comportamiento a causa de su alma y su seguridad, pero nunca había pensando _realmente_ en el tiempo en que ella no existiera. Y esta noche, cuando me encontré con esa posibilidad, ahí estaba yo, pensando hacer eso con lo que llevaba dos años luchando—suspiró de nuevo—. Creo que ahora lo sé; una vida humana no será suficiente.

Carlisle se tensó ligeramente.

—¿Estás diciendo que tu existencia depende de la de ella?

—Sé que no sería capaz de vivir en un mundo sin Bella en él.

Las palabras de Edward colgaron pesadamente entre ellos con un significado tácito pero aterradoramente claro.

—Entonces rezo para que no llegues a eso —Carlisle dijo en voz baja.

Edward asintió con la cabeza una vez más, reconociendo los sentimientos de Carlisle pero sin garantías. El monitor emitía un ruido sordo en la esquina, reflejando el sólido y firme latido del corazón de Bella.

—_¿Y su alma?_ —los pensamientos de Carlisle llegaron con suavidad, sosegados—. _¿Si la conviertes?_

Edward le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bella mantendría su alma —susurró—. También sé eso ahora.

El rostro de Carlisle registró la sorpresa. Y la esperanza.

—Y… ¿_tu_ alma? —le preguntó con vacilación.

Edward trazó con suavidad los dedos de Bella.

—He encontrado la mía.

Carlisle no dijo nada, pero se acercó y cubrió la mano libre de Edward con la suya, y Edward pudo ver el gran alivio en sus pensamientos.

—Nunca me he arrepentido de transformarte —dijo Carlisle—. Pero sé que ha habido momentos en lo que deseabas que no lo hubiera hecho. Y a veces me pregunto si quizás eras demasiado joven, pero ahora…

Cuando Carlisle se detuvo e incluso sus pensamientos estaban en silencio, Edward se volteó hacia él.

—¿Ahora qué? —propuso suavemente.

Carlisle sonrió lentamente con calidez.

—Los cambios en ti, Edward, _ver_ cómo eres con Bella, la manera en que tomas su mano, ahora creo que tomé la decisión correcta esa noche.

Edward sonrió y apretó la mano de Bella.

—También creo eso —susurró.

—Estoy ansioso por conocerla —dijo Carlisle—. Tengo mucho que agradecerle.

Bella movió la cabeza sobre la almohada. Era sólo un ligero movimiento, pero Edward se puso de pie.

—¿Bella?

Pero ella se quedó quieta otra vez. Carlisle se puso de pie también, y tomó nota del corazón de Bella, su pulso y su ritmo cardiaco.

—¿Es la primera vez que hace eso? —preguntó él.

—Sí —los ojos de Edward fueron hacia el rostro de Bella, buscando con ansia cualquier señal de que ella iba volver a él.

—¿Bella? Carlisle, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que falta para que despierte?

—Cuando ella esté lista, hijo.

Edward asintió y se volvió a sentar. Levantó la mano de Bella y la besó, sus labios rozaron tiernamente su piel. El monitor registró el pequeño aleteó de su corazón.

Carlisle sonrió.

—Ella sabe que estás aquí.

Edward le besó la mano de nuevo.

—Lo sé.

.

-0-

.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron con el sol.

Ella parpadeó, frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor antes de que su confundida y somnolienta mirada se posara en un ansioso Edward.

Estaba sentado al borde de la silla junto a la cama, sin pestañar, con una mano alrededor de la de ella sueltamente, y la otra en un medio puño tirándose el cabello. Había estado así durante diez minutos, desde que su corazón mostrara los primeros signos de vigilia y Carlisle los hubiera dejado discretamente para darles algo de privacidad.

—Hola —susurró él y Bella parpadeó de nuevo. Frunció el ceño algo más y entonces abrió los ojos, levemente al principio, luego mucho más. Su cuerpo se puso rígido y en la esquina de la habitación el monitor cardiaco se volvió loco.

—El auto…—dijo con voz ronca y el recuerdo cruzó sus facciones—. Estaba en el lado equivocado…

Edward se soltó el cabello de forma rápida y pasó su mano suavemente a lo largo del brazo de ella, arriba y abajo.

—Está bien —susurró él—. Está bien. Todo va a estar bien —no estaba seguro de qué más decir, ni qué hacer. Quería desesperadamente envolverse alrededor de ella y abrazarla y hacerle saber que estaba a salvo, pero estaba demasiado asustado de hacerle daño. Ante sus palabras y su tacto, Bella se relajó. Su corazón se tranquilizó. Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

—Estás aquí —susurró y sus labios se curvaron en la más suave de sus sonrisas.

El ansioso corazón de Edward comenzó a tranquilizarse.

—Estoy aquí —dijo él en voz baja—. No me iré —bajó la cabeza para besar el dorso de su mano—. No me iré.

Él le dio una aliviada sonrisa torcida y limpió la lágrima con el pulgar. Luego apuntó con la cabeza hacia el monitor.

—Pero si eso no ha alterado a nadie, debemos hacerle saber a la enfermera que estás despierta.

La enfermera ya estaba en camino. Apareció un momento después con un doctor detrás de ella y Edward se apresuró en dejar la habitación.

Deambuló un rato por el pasillo, preguntándose sobre la ética de escuchar. Pero cuando el examen comenzó Edward se alejó, bloqueando los pensamientos del médico para darle a Bella un poco de intimidad. Él leería la ficha actualizada después.

Se quedó parado junto a la ventana que daba al estacionamiento y sacó el teléfono del bolsillo. Llamó a Carlisle, que había vuelto a casa, y luego al resto de la familia en Vermont.

Hubo alivio por todas partes.

Carlisle quería saber que tan alerta estaba Bella y qué podía recordar.

—Recuerda el accidente —respondió Edward—. Y me recuerda a mí.

Carlisle rió entre dientes.

—No lo he dudado ni por un momento, hijo.

Cuando Edward llamó a Vermont, Esme respondió de inmediato y jadeó cuando Edward le dio la noticia de que Bella estaba despierta y que estaría bien.

—Oh, Edward, estoy tan aliviada. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

—Ahora lo estoy.

—Oh, hijo mío, me gustaría poder abrazarte.

De pronto Edward también lo deseó, pero sus palabras se envolvieron alrededor de él tan cálidamente como sus brazos.

—Gracias mamá —susurró.

Jasper quería saber si Edward iría detrás del conductor del otro auto.

—Pensé en eso —admitió Edward.

Cerró los ojos mientras recordaba los oscuros planes que habían acechado sus pensamientos en torno a las tres de la mañana.

—Yo sé cómo me sentiría si hubiera sido Alice —dijo Jasper con sobriedad—. Si quieres otro par de manos…

Edward asintió.

—Aprecio la oferta —dijo—. El bastardo está en el piso debajo del de Bella y por suerte está en su propio mundo de dolor —Edward lo había seguido a través de los pensamientos del personal de enfermería—. Él no estaba usando el cinturón de seguridad y los médicos no creen que pueda volver a caminar de nuevo, por lo que con eso y los cargos por manejar bajo la influencia del alcohol que pesan sobre él, creo que voy a dejarlo solo por ahora. Me quiero centrar en Bella.

—Si cambias de opinión…

—Te lo haré saber.

Alice se puso al teléfono y fue inusualmente sombría. Ella se disculpó una vez más por no ser capaz de darle una advertencia a tiempo.

—No es tu culpa, Alice.

Ella suspiró algo.

—Lo sé… —se perdió en el silencio—. Pero aún así lo siento.

Edward se apoyó contra la pared.

—¿Alice? —preguntó en voz baja—. La visión que tuviste en Forks de Bella como uno de nosotros… ¿la has tenido de nuevo?

Alice quedó en silencio y Edward contuvo la respiración al esperar. De pronto cambió de opinión y dijo en un apuro:

—No, no. De cualquier manera, todo lo que lo que me digas me va a hacer cambiar en como ser con ella, y no quiero eso.

Hubo movimiento en la habitación de Bella y Edward giró la cabeza en esa dirección.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo—. El doctor acaba de terminar el examen.

La doctora Gambon, ya se había ido cuando Edward dio unos golpecitos en la puerta de Bella.

—Soy yo, Edward —dijo en voz baja y se asomó por la puerta—. Hola.

—Hola —sonrió Bella. Se veía más brillante ahora, menos aturdida. Sus almohadas habían sido infladas y estaba ligeramente sentada. Ella le tendió la mano y de inmediato Edward la tomó. Se acomodó en la silla de las visitas junto a la cama.

—Estuviste aquí toda la noche. La enfermera me dijo que no te fuiste.

Se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros.

—No tenías que…

—¿Dónde más podría estar? —le besó la mano—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me duele la cabeza —admitió ella y se encogió de hombros con mucho cuidado.

—¿Qué dijo la doctora?

—Enlistó las lesiones: conmoción cerebral, cortes, nada que no haya tenido antes —trató de encogerse de hombros de nuevo y se detuvo—. Van a repetir los análisis en cuarenta y ocho horas, si están bien puedo ir a casa al día siguiente.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Más o menos.

Edward sabía que había sido mucho más, pero no le insistió; su resumen sonaba bastante correcto. Vio la ficha al pie de su cama.

—Parece que de nuevo he tenido suerte —bostezó Bella—. Podría haber sido mucho peor.

Podría haber sido mucho peor, pensó Edward, pero no hizo comentario.

—Llamaron a mi papá —frunció el ceño—. Va estar aquí tan pronto como sea posible.

—¿No quieres que él venga?

—No quiero que se preocupe. O mi mamá. Probablemente también la llamó. Puedo ver cómo va a enloquecer —sacudí la cabeza—. ¡Oh, y me perdí nuestra cita!

—Habrá otras citas —dijo Edward con rapidez—. Muchas, espero.

Bella rió con suavidad y le indicó la bata blanca de hospital que vestía.

—La próxima vez haré un mejor esfuerzo al vestirme —pero luego frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? —preguntó de pronto.

Edward no había previsto la pregunta, pero por supuesto ella preguntaría. Le dio vueltas en la mente en busca de una posible explicación, y cuando lo encontró se odió por decirle una verdad a medias.

—Comencé a preocuparme cuando no regresabas a casa. No contestabas el teléfono, así que fui hacia el teatro en caso de que tuvieras algún problema o algo así. Y vi tu auto… —se estremeció ante el recuerdo y Bella le apretó la mano.

—Sucedió muy rápido —susurró—. Pude ver que venía el auto, y sabía que no había nada que hacer, y en el último segundo, justo antes de que me golpeara, creí que yo… —se le quebró la voz, cerró los ojos, se mordió el labio, y al instante Edward estaba fuera de su asiento y acercándose lentamente a su lado en la cama. La envolvió cuidadosamente con sus brazos, consciente de los cables y el gotero, y ella se dejo hacer con entusiasmo—. Yo creí que no… —lo intentó de nuevo, pero su voz se quebró en un sollozo.

—Ssh —la tranquilizó Edward—. Ssh —movió suavemente las manos por su espalda, acurrucándola contra él, y finalmente ella encontró las palabras.

—Creí que nunca te vería de nuevo.

Edward detuvo sus manos.

Había esperado que en los últimos segundos antes del choque los pensamientos de Bella hubieran sido sobre sí misma y la posibilidad de morir… pero no fue así.

En cambio, sus pensamientos habían sido sobre _él_.

Las palabras de Bella se quedaron en Edward, estableciéndose en su corazón, junto con los muchos otros tesoros que ella le había dado y en los días que siguieron apenas dejó su lado.

Tomó su mano cuando le dio a la policía su declaración.

Se apoyó contra la pared exterior de la sala de rayos X cuando fue por unas imágenes.

Incluso se quedó con ella cuando la enfermera le sacó sangre del brazo. Él había salido al pasillo a esperar, pero cuando vio el rostro de Bella palidecer y descubrió que ella odiaba las agujas y que la sangre la hacía sentir mal, se dejó caer en la silla de visitas, apretó los dientes y le tomó la mano.

—Mírame —susurró él. Y su insistente y firme mirada sostuvo la de ella, consolándola, tranquilizándola, mientras la sangre, roja y rica, era retirada desde su vena, a la vez que el dejaba que el veneno lo quemara.

Ajustó sus almohadas, le dio tragos de agua y se mantuvo cerca cuando ella iba a pasear por el comedor.

—No estoy inválida, Edward —ella le sonrió mientras el flotaba a su lado. Y él le devolvió la sonrisa, queda y tímida.

—No quiero que te caigas.

—Tú me atraparías.

—Lo haría.

—Sé que lo harías. Por eso te dejo caminar conmigo —bromeó.

Y conoció a su padre.

Los pensamientos ansiosos de Charlie Swan presidieron su llegada y cuando pasó por la puerta, su rostro estaba grabado con profundidad preocupación por su hija y con ira contra el conductor ebrio que le había hecho esto a ella. Sus vacilantes y torpes abrazos expresaban el amor que se forzaba por decir.

En casi un suspiro le preguntó cómo se sentía, le dijo que todo iría bien y que le había dejado un mensaje a su madre pero que no había tenido respuesta.

Bella le dijo que estaba bien, que no debía preocuparse, estuvo de acuerdo con él en que todo iba a estar bien, y le dijo que su madre probablemente tenía su celular sin batería. Una vez más.

En ese momento, Charlie soltó una especie de risita áspera.

—Eso parece —dijo. Se apartó de la cama, se pasó la mano por la cara y fue entonces cuando notó a Edward discretamente de pie en un rincón de la habitación.

—¿Edward Cullen?

—Hola, señor —Edward se paró derecho y se acercó con la mano extendida. Charlie los miró alternativamente para luego estrecharle la mano a Edward, y Bella rápidamente explicó su conexión.

—¿Viven uno en frente del otro? ¿En serio?

—Sí, papá.

Se volteó hacia Edward, con el ceño fruncido.

—Y… ¿y ustedes están saliendo?

—Sí, señor.

Edward se sentía extrañamente nervioso. En todo su previsto cortejo en realidad no se había preparado para esto. Y no tenía un marco de referencia para una reunión tan importante. Pero sabía que si hubiera sido en 1918, hubiera habido un protocolo, etiqueta y su ropa de domingo. De pronto, Edward se sintió muy consciente de sus jeans, zapatillas y la sudadera de la Marina Annapolis que tanto odiaba Alice.

Y mientras Edward pensaba todo esto, los pensamientos de Charlie luchaban con la incomodidad del padre de una hija que tiene novio, y después escarbó entre los recuerdo que tenía de Edward en Forks… un chico tranquilo, maduro, respetuoso, de buena familia, sin problemas…

Después de un largo minuto o dos, Charlie asintió.

—Supongo que es bueno verte de nuevo, Edward.

—A usted también, señor —Edward sonrió y esperó a que su alivio no fuera demasiado obvio.

La conversación giró hacia Bella entonces, y Charlie finalmente logró contactar a Renee por teléfono. Edward creyó que Bella casi se veía aliviada cuando, después de que el pánico inicial de su madre se hubiera apaciguado y calmado, Renee dijo que no sabía si podría a Chicago de inmediato. Al parecer se había fracturado el tobillo el día anterior justo cuando había reclamado su premio de paracaidismos que había ganado en la competencia de radio sobre el perro de Rooselvelt.

—¡No hablas en serio! —el alivio de Bella desapareció—. Te dije que escucharas al instructor. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te tiraste?

Y Edward tuvo que ocultar su sorpresa al oír a Renee explicar que el paracaidismo era una maravilla, pero que había tropezado con un escalón cuando iba a la cafetería para tomar un café después.

—Pero estoy bien, cariño, es sólo una pequeña factura… eres tú la que me preocupa. Voy a ser capaz de ir la próxima semana.

Y Bella le dijo a su madre que no se preocupara por venir, que estaría de alta en un par de días de todos modos y que estaría de regreso en la universidad la próxima semana.

—Y papá está aquí —agregó.

Pero Renee quería saber si Bella tenía a alguien que se quedara con ella cuando regresara a casa.

—Creo que necesitas a alguien, sólo por unos días… ¿por si a caso?

Bella se sonrojó y le lanzó una tímida mirada rápida a Edward.

—Sí, creo que tengo a alguien —murmuró ella.

Durante los dos días que Charlie estuvo en Chicago habló con la policía sobre los cargos contra el otro conductor y resolvió los detalles del seguro de Bella. El día en que Bella fue dada de alta, después de que Charlie la abrazara y se despidieran en su habitación, llevó a Edward hasta un lado del pasillo mientras esperaba su taxi para que lo llevara al aeropuerto. Edward se preparó a sí mismo cuando leyó los pensamientos de Charlie y notó lo que esperaba de él.

—¿Tú pagaste su habitación?

Edward conocía lo suficiente al Jefe Swan para entender que ahora tenía que ser sincero y honesto.

—Sí.

La mente de Charlie repasó en sus recuerdos los autos de los Cullen, sus ropas, los rumores de riqueza. Asintió y se pasó la mano por la barbilla.

—Es mucho dinero. ¿Era tuyo o de tu padre?

—Mío. Y es sólo el extra no cubierto por el seguro —a Edward le hubiera encantado pagar por la habitación en su totalidad, pero cuando llenó el papeleo vislumbró que en algún momento Bella descubriría lo que había hecho y eso sería… difícil. Y sabía que ella probablemente insistiría en pagarle. Se negaría, por supuesto, pero decidió que pagar la diferencia era un compromiso que, con suerte, sería más aceptable para ella.

—Te lo pagaré —dijo Charlie.

—No es neces…

—Te lo pagaré. ¿Sabe Bella?

—No he tenido oportunidad.

—¿Le dirás si llega?

—Sí.

Charlie asintió.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque el hospital estaba lleno y… porque me preocupo mucho por su hija —sostuvo la mirada de Charlie, dejando que entendiera sus palabras, dejando que Charlie sintiera su sinceridad y viera la verdad en sus ojos—. Y debido a que ella habría tenido que esperar una habitación compartida, y mientras esperaba podría haber terminado compartiendo espacio con el borracho que la puso aquí.

Los ojos de Charlie se estrecharon y su cuerpo se tensó ante la sola idea de eso. Luego pensó en las palabras de Edward, y en el suave cuidado y atención que le había visto mostrar hacia Bella en los últimos dos días. Luego le tendió la mano.

—Gracias —dijo él.

Edward asintió y se sintió orgulloso y encantado cuando Charlie, muy tranquilamente, decidió que había visto y oído suficiente de Edward Cullen para no preocuparse por dejar a Bella en su cuidado.

—Le agradaste a mi papá —Bella sonrió cuando Edward volvió a entrar en la habitación. Estaba sentada en la cama, ya sin vendas, vestida, usando una gorra de beisbol para ocultar los dos parches en donde le habían cortado el pelo en la sala de emergencias. Estaba lista y con ganas de volver a su casa.

—También me agradó él —dijo Edward, tomó su mano y se sentó en la cama junto a ella—. Y me preguntaba… —comenzó y luego vaciló.

—¿Qué?

Él observó su pulgar acariciar la mejilla de ella con suavidad

—Bueno, he conocido a tu padre, me preguntaba… ¿te gustaría conocer al mío?

Edward vio como los ojos de Bella se ensancharon y se preguntó qué diría ella.

—¿Está aquí? —preguntó ella— ¿En Chicago?

Edward asintió y le ofreció una vaga versión de la verdad.

—Vino a ver cómo estaba aquí. Regresa a Vermont hoy y…

—¡Oh! —la mano de Bella voló a su boca—. Y tú has estado _aquí_ conmigo todo el tiempo. Edward, lo siento, deberías haber dicho algo, lo hubiera entendido.

—No, no, está bien —la tranquilizó—. Él quería que yo estuviera contigo. Y lo vi todas las noches después de que me corrieran de aquí —añadió con una sonrisa.

Bella rió y Edward sabía que ella estaba pensando en la enfermera del tuno de la noche que todas las noches le decía que sus _sólo cinco minutos más_ eran más bien como _cinco horas más_, y luego daba un paso atrás y apuntaba la puerta.

—Ella va a estar contenta de verte partir —rió Bella.

—No, para nada, extrañará mi sonrisa encantadora —Y Edward le dio la sonrisa que le había estado ganado tiempo extra cada noche. Bella se soltó a reír.

—Carlisle está esperando abajo —Edward sonrió de nuevo—. ¿Quieres saludarlo?

—Claro —dijo ella—. Me gustaría saludarlo.

.

-0-

.

Carlisle estaba sentado en el lobby en una silla junto a un macetero de palmera. Se paró y sonrió tan pronto Bella y Edward salieron del ascensor.

—¿Es él? —Bella susurró.

—Sí.

Edward vio el fugaz destello de sorpresa en los ojos de Bella, pero eso era de esperarse; Carlisle era muy guapo y ni siquiera parecía de treinta.

A medida que guiaba a Bella por el vestíbulo, Edward cuadró los hombros.

Cuando ellos estuvieron delante de Carlisle, levantó la barbilla.

Luego tomó una respiración profunda y mirando a Bella, sonrió.

—Bella Swan —dijo con formalidad— Me gustaría que conocieras a Carlisle Cullen. Mi padre.

Carlisle dijo hola y ofreció la mano. Bella ni siquiera se inmutó cuando tocó la piel de él y Edward vio el vaso de plástico lleno de humeante café que estaba en el suelo junto a la silla. Obviamente él se había calentado las manos. Carlisle no quería que ella se sintiera incómoda.

Se sentaron en los asientos bajo la palmera y Edward se quedó muy silencioso mientras su mano descansaba en el regazo de Bella, observando y escuchando, simplemente absorbiendo este momento mientras su novia y su padre se conocían.

Después de la charla y las consultas sobre la salud de Bella, Carlisle le preguntó a Bella sobre su viaje al extranjero.

—Pasé algún tiempo en Italia, también —le dio él—. Aunque fue hace muchos años —la conversación entre ambos fue fácil, compartiendo sus pensamientos sobre Florencia y Venecia. Y Bella molestó a Edward ligeramente, diciéndole que estaba muy callado para alguien que siempre tenía una opinión para todo, pero los dedos de ella le dieron un apretón cariñoso a los suyos, y Edward sonrió y le devolvió el apretón.

—_Es encantadora, Edward, brillante, hermosa… y sin duda está hecha a tu medida. Y la forma en que te mira, lo veo en sus ojos… eres un hombre con suerte, hijo._

Edward sonrió algo más cuando escuchó los pensamientos de Carlisle. No había pensado que había imaginado lo que había visto en los ojos de Bella, pero él le dio la bienvenida a la confirmación.

Después de un rato hubo una pausa en la conversación y Carlisle se puso de pie.

—Debería dejarlos ir a casa —dijo—. Ha sido un gran placer conocerte, Bella. Espero que puedas ir a conocer al resto de la familia a Vermont un día. Serás muy bienvenida.

Bella se sonrojó, le dio las gracias y luego esperó cerca de la palmera, mientras Edward acompañaba a su padre al estacionamiento.

Se detuvieron junto al Mercedes negro y Carlisle sacó las llaves.

—Es encantadora, Edward. Y está tan a gusto contigo.

Edward lo meditó por un breve segundo.

—A veces me he preguntado si ella sospecha.

Carlisle levantó las cejas lentamente.

—¿En serio?

—Yo… no estoy seguro. Ha aceptado completamente mi frialdad desde el principio, y no ha puesto nada en duda, incluso en su expresión. Y una vez preguntó por qué no podía oír mi corazón

—¿Qué le dijiste?

Bajó la cabeza con timidez.

—Le dije que estaba allí… que podía sentirlo.

Carlisle asintió, Edward metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Sé que ella cree que la mayoría de los mitos tienen alguna base en la realidad, ella me lo dijo — sonrió con cariño—. Ella cree en el monstruo del Lago Ness.

Carlisle sonrió.

—Así que no es un gran salto creer en ti.

—Tal vez no —Edward se encogió de hombros—. Aunque yo _soy_ real y el monstruo del Lago Ness no lo es.

—Tan escéptico para alguien tan mítico, Edward —Carlisle rió suavemente—. ¿Así que crees que la antropología puede haberle dado una pista?

—No lo sé. Tal vez. Es obvio que soy diferente.

Carlisle lo consideró.

—Para ser honesto, Edward, pienso que su facilidad natural para contigo se debe a que son el uno para el otro.

Edward sonrió.

—Eso también se me había ocurrido.

—Pero, ¿sus estudios realmente le dicen lo que eres? —Carlisle preguntó—. No tenemos mucho en común con los mitos de vampiros tradicionales, incluso si los _ha_ investigado. Me sorprendería si, en tal solo dos semanas contigo, ha dado el salto desde el Conde Drácula a Edward Cullen. A menos que alguien de Forks se lo haya dicho.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Nadie en Forks sospecha. Ellos sólo creían que éramos raros.

Había un pequeño hilo de agua cayendo desde la parte superior de la cubierta negra, las sobras de una lluvia más temprano, y él interrumpió la corriente con la punta del zapato.

—Charlie Swan está saliendo con Sue Clearwater —miró a Carlisle—. De los Clearwater de La Push.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Crees qué…?

—Había pensado que ella pudo hacer tomado algo de ahí, pero ahora no lo creo.

—¿Ella pasa mucho tiempo allí?

—Le pregunté una vez, cuando ella me contaba de una cena de Acción de Gracias en la casa de Sue. Al parecer sólo ha estado un par de veces con su padre —Edward cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. Y se suponía que una vez fue a First Beach con un grupo de amigos de la escuela.

—¿No fue?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Se retiró en el último momento. Las atenciones amorosas de Mike Newton la desanimaron —Edward recordaba los pensamientos del chico de esas dos clases de biología y frunció el ceño.

Carlisle asintió.

—Así que vuelvo a mi punto original —sonrió.

Edward sonrió con incertidumbre y volvió a mirar el agua que corría por delante de su zapato.

—Gracias por quedarte.

Carlisle apretó el hombro de Edward.

—_No hay necesidad de darme las gracias._

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Edward —dijo en voz alta—. Las cosas que has hecho en estos últimos días… los demonios que has vencido… —sus ojos se posaron en el antiguo Hospital del Condado de Cook, que estaba al lado del edificio que acababa de conocer a Bella. Sus pensamientos se llenaron con el recuerdo de un atardecer de septiembre en 1918, cuando cargó el flexo cuerpo de un chico muriendo en sus brazos.

—También tenía miedo esa noche —confesó él en voz baja.

Luego se volvió a mirar a Edward y sus pensamientos se llenaron de tranquilo orgullo una vez más.

—_Para que veas que tan lejos has llegado…_

Edward agachó la cabeza.

—¿Se lo dirás pronto?

—Sí —respondió Edward—. En los últimos días las cosas han cambiado, y hay cosas que ella dijo… —recordó los temores de Bella de nunca volver a verlo—. He tenido que volver a pensar lo qué le diré a ella… quiero hacerlo pronto. Una vez se haya recuperado un poco más, cuando esté lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar sola.

—¿Para que se vaya por su cuenta?

Edward soltó una risita oscura.

—En caso de que me mande lejos —dijo—. E incluso si no lo hace, puede querer tiempo lejos de mí para pensar.

Carlisle asintió.

—Bueno, espero que no pase mucho tiempo para que puedas llevarla a vernos a Vermont.

En silencio Edward esperaba lo mismo.

.

-0-

.

Cuando Bella se dejó caer en el sofá de su sala dejó escapar un largo suspiro de satisfacción que hizo que Edward sonriera.

—¿Es bueno estar en casa?

—Muy bueno —sonrió ella.

Edward movió la mesa de café para que ella pudiera poner los pies en alto y luego se sentó a su lado y le preguntó si le podía preparar algo.

—¿Un sándwich? —sugirió creyendo que probablemente podría manejar eso—. ¿O una taza de té? ¿Una almohada?

Ella rió, sacudió la cabeza y le dijo que lo que realmente quería, más que nada, era lavarse el pelo.

—Adecuadamente —dijo ella—. En la ducha, con champú y mis dedos. Estoy harta de solo pasarle un peine mojado —se quitó la gorra de béisbol y tocó su cuero cabelludo con cautela donde los puntos habían sido quitados y reemplazados por pequeñas tiras adhesivas justo esa mañana—. El médico me dijo que podía hacerlo hoy si tenía cuidado.

Exploró con sus dedos un poco más y luego bajó la mano a su cuello y a la irregular línea rosa debajo de su mandíbula, donde un pedazo del parabrisas había dejado su huella. Comenzó a fruncir el ceño.

—Dijeron que ésta no era muy profunda —dijo en voz baja—. Que no quedaría cicatriz.

Edward cubrió con su mano la de ella, sus dedos se deslizaron entre los suyos, y trazó suavemente la marca.

Con sus ojos le dijo que era hermosa.

Él no habló, pero se inclinó hacia delante.

En los últimos días el tacto de Edward había sido sinónimo de confort, atención y apoyo. Sus abrazos y besos habían sido cariñosos y tranquilizadores.

Pero _ahora_ era diferente.

Muy suavemente Edward apretó los labios contra el cuello de Bella, justo donde sus dedos habían estado. Su beso permaneció allí, levantó los labios y presionó suavemente de nuevo. Bella cerró los ojos cuando inclinó la cabeza. Su corazón se aceleró, entreabrió los labios y Edward sonrió contra su piel. La besó una vez más a la vez que sostenía sus manos unidas sobre los muslos de él. Después le acarició la mejilla con la nariz.

Bella suspiró y continuó con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Debo irme mientras te duchas?

—Mm…¿eh?

Edward sonrió.

—¿Debo irme mientras te duchas? —repitió en un susurro.

—Oh —Bella abrió los ojos y miraron directo a los suyos. La sangre se le fue a la superficie de la piel y parpadeó un par de veces.

Edward no se quería ir, pero tampoco estaba seguro de si la situación lo requería. No quería asumir que Bella estaría cómoda duchándose mientras él estaba sentado a pocos metros de distancia en la habitación del lado. Sabía que en el hospital ella siempre tomaba sus duchas cuando él no estaba allí.

—Puedo irme —dijo él—. Y vuelvo en un rato —. Sólo esperaría en el pasillo exterior, alerta y listo en caso de que ella resbalara o cayera.

Pero parecía que Bella no tenía problemas con que él se quedara. Una vez que las palabras de él se hubieron registrado adecuadamente, ella rodó lo ojos. Y eso hizo a Edward sonreír.

—Está bien —dijo—. Puedes quedarte. A menos que haya algo más…

Edward negó.

—No hay nada más —dijo—. Ve a lavarte el pelo. Traeré las cosas del auto.

Él la ayudó a levantarse y la observó caminar hacia el baño. Cuando ella cerró la puerta, dejó escapar un largo y lento suspiro. Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello.

No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado besarla así.

Luego tomó las llaves del auto del bolsillo y rápidamente bajó las escaleras.

Los amigos de Bella habían quedado sorprendidos por su accidente.

Pero se habían apurado en visitarla, ofreciendo su apoyo y comodidad.

Y habían sido generosos con los regalos.

Había flores, chocolates y osos de peluche con globos que decían "_Recupérate pronto_" y a Edward le tomó dos viajes al auto antes de que todo estuviera en el departamento de Bella ocupando cada superficie plana disponible.

Ahora podía oír a Bella moverse en el baño. Cuando dejó el último oso bajo el alfeizar de la ventana el agua comenzó a correr. Bella tarareaba bajito y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro cuando entró bajo el choro de la ducha y el agua bailó y saltó sobre su piel.

Edward intentó no hacer encajar una imagen con el sonido y recordó que ella se estaba recuperando de un accidente.

Escogió un CD de la estantería, lo puso y se acostó en el sofá. Sus pies colgaban por sobre el reposabrazos.

Afuera había comenzado a llover y sus ojos se deslizaron desde el techo donde una pequeña araña tejía su red, hacia el cristal de la ventana donde las gotas de lluvia caían y competían entre sí en la parte inferior del panel. Frente a la ventana, en el alfeizar de madera, estaba apoyado el ramo de girasoles que había sido regalo de Richard. De alguna manera, él se había sentido culpable de las lesiones de Bella y cuando Edward lo vio esta vez, la actitud engreída de Richard estuvo ausente. Incluso se dieron la mano. Junto a las flores, un oso púrpura sonreía mientras los globos que llevaba comenzaban a caerse. En el piso estaba el bolso que Mandy había llevado con artículos de aseo de emergencia y un cambio de ropa por el cual Bella había estado muy agradecida.

En la mesa de café había más osos con globos provenientes de sus compañeros de trabajo del hogar de ancianos y las flores que habían enviado sus viejos amigos de Forks, llamados Billy y Jacob. Allí también estaba la pila de revistas que Nicola había llevado.

Sobre el pequeño espacio de la encimera de la cocina estaban las flores de Rex y Charlotte. Edward sonrió al recordar la apariencia de la pareja en la habitación de Bella y como todo el mundo notó inmediatamente el brazo de Rex rodear cariñosamente la cintura de Charlotte, mientras los dedos de ella trazaban con cuidado los tatuajes el dorso de la mano de él.

Nicola alzó las manos al aire.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó—. ¿Cuándo sucedió esto?

—Nicola —Mandy la reprendió, mientras que Bella había sonreído feliz. Tom sólo se veía confundido y se preguntaba si se había perdido algo.

Charlotte dio una sonrisa tímida. Rex simplemente sonrió también y sacudió la cabeza antes de besar con ternura la cabeza de Charlotte. Ella apenas le llegaba al hombro.

—Detalles, por favor —Nicola había insistido pero la respuesta de Rex fue vaga.

—Fuimos a dar un paseo ayer —se encogió de hombros y sólo Edward pudo ver que bajo un árbol a orilla del lago, Rex había reunido valor, tomado la pequeña mano de Charlotte en la temblorosa suya y, finalmente, le había dicho lo que sentía. Edward se había distraído rápidamente a sí mismo del resto de los recuerdos de Rex.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tenemos? —Nicola estaba horrorizada—. _¿Fueron a dar un paseo?_

—Eso es lo que tienes —Rex había respondido sonriendo, acercando un poco más Charlotte para besarla mientras todos reían del exagerado puchero de Nicola.

Había sido un momento agradable y feliz en esos días muy tensos.

Ahora Edward se pasó las manos por la cara presionando las palmas contra sus ojos.

Su cuerpo y mente nunca podía cansarse, pero con sus emociones era algo diferente y de pronto, en ese momento, Edward se sentía lo más cerca a cansado que un vampiro podía estar. Habían pasado tantas cosas, hubo mucho en que pensar y preocuparse.

Y _todavía_ tenía que decirle a Bella la verdad.

Le había comentado a Carlisle que le diría pronto… ¿pero qué tan pronto era demasiado pronto? Ella había tenido suficientes emociones y dramas, no quería añadir más a sus preocupaciones.

Suspiró y deseó haberle dicho esa noche del viernes en la playa, cuando se habían sentado para hablar mirando las estrellas. Se había sentido correcto esa noche y ahora sabía que debería haber confiado en sí mismo y haber seguido sus instintos.

Pero no lo había hecho.

Porque no estaba acostumbrado a confiar en sí mismo.

Estaba acostumbrado a leer la mente y ver las visiones de Alice.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Edward había tenido que confiar sólo en él.

Apretó las manos con más fuerza contra sus ojos.

Estaba decidido a no volver a cometer el mismo error que cometió la noche del viernes.

Y no quería hacer planes como había hecho antes.

No elegiría un momento o día.

En cambio, escucharía a sus instintos y le diría la verdad a Bella cuando se _sintiera correcto_.

Edward confiaría en sí mismo.

Bella ahora cantaba bajito y Edward sonrió. Nunca la había oído cantar e aunque su voz fuera plana y estuviera fuera de tono, era una de las cosas más hermosas que había oído. Su sonido lo llenó, lo ayudó y le trajo una paz que el Mozart proveniente del reproductor de CD no podía igualar; ni en mil años.

Mientras la voz de Bella lo envolvía, dejó que los últimos días se desvanecieran de su mente. Con cada temblorosa nota otro miedo y preocupación se esfumaba.

Con ese nuevo propósito dejó de pensar, planificar y analizar. En su lugar se entregó al sonido. Cerró los ojos y se dejó ir.

Y Aretha Franklin nunca había sonado tan bien.

Cuando la ducha se detuvo unos minutos más tarde, Edward no se movió. Se quedó allí, quiero y en silencio, con los ojos cerrados. Escuchó mientras Bella se movía, vestía y frotaba la toalla por su cabello. Cuando abrió la puerta y salió, se paró al lado del sofá. Él abrió los ojos.

—Hola —le sonrió a ella.

—Creí que estabas durmiendo —le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No.

—Te ves con sueño.

—¿En serio? —Edward no había parecido somnoliento durante casi cien años y su sonrisa creció ante esa idea.

—En serio —sonrió Bella—. Tienes los ojos pesados y esa media sonrisa muy perezosa.

De alguna manera él le dio una media sonrisa aún más perezosa y abrió los brazos.

—Ven aquí —susurró él.

Bella se apoyó en sus brazos y él la hizo descender suavemente hasta que estuvo tendida a su lado en el sofá.

—Así está mejor —suspiró él cuando ella se acomodó entre sus brazos. Tomó la manta púrpura de cachemira que estaba sobre el respaldo del sofá y la acomodó sobre ella—. ¿Estás cómoda?

—Mm, mucho. ¿Y tú?

—Mucho.

—Extrañaba esto —ella suspiró.

—Yo también.

Pudo sentir el corazón de ella latir dentro de su pecho, su ritmo vibraba a través de él.

—Gracias —dijo ella bajito.

—¿Por qué? —Edward volvió la cabeza para poder verla a los ojos. Sus narices casi se tocaban ahora, sus cabezas estaban muy cerca. En el pequeño espacio entre ellos sus voces fueron susurros.

—Por los últimos días. Por hacer más de lo que era necesario—Bella respondió.

Edward no creía haber hecho más de lo requerido.

—¿Qué creías que haría? —susurró.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Sólo no creo que la mayoría de los chicos hubieran manejado las cosas de la manera en que tú lo hiciste. Especialmente por alguien a quien sólo has conocido durante dos semanas y han salido un puñado de veces.

—Pero —Edward tragó y se arriesgó—, pero esto es más que sólo dos semanas y unas pocas citas, ¿cierto?

Bella sonrió.

—Sí —extendió la mano para acariciarle la cara. Edward inclinó la cabeza para besar su mano. Ella se mordió el labio y sonrió de nuevo. —Y tú no eres como los demás chicos.

Edward no comentó y Bella apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho.

Sobre el lugar donde su corazón estaba en silencio.

La lluvia seguía golpeando contra la ventana y observaron la tormenta moverse en el cielo.

Los ojos de Edward siguieron dos gotas de lluvia que caían por el cristal y desaparecieron detrás de los girasoles amarillos de Richard.

—No te compré flores —murmuró casi para sí mismo.

Bella resopló suavemente.

—No es necesario que me compres flores —dijo ella.

—Me gustaría hacerlo.

Hubo un trueno y Bella saltó, para luego enterrar la cabeza en el pecho de Edward. Al instante él apretó los brazos alrededor de ella.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó un segundo después cuando ella cautelosamente levantó la cabeza.

—Estoy bien —murmuró y se vio algo avergonzada—. Los truenos por lo general no me asustan. Creo que estoy un poco nerviosa.

La besó en la frente.

—Has estado algo alterada en los últimos días —murmuró suavemente contra su piel.

—Sí, tienes razón —ella frunció el ceño y Edward se apartó un poco—. Alterada y nerviosa y… y estoy muy cansada de pensar en todo —se veía muy cansada ahora al dejar salir un largo suspiro.

—¿Qué has estado pensando? —tan pronto como había hecho la pregunta Edward se dio cuenta que el dar una respuesta significaría que Bella tendría que pensar en lo que estaba cansada de pensar. Él mismo se dio una patada mental en el culo—. No era mi intención…

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Está bien. Yo sólo… fue como después de lo de la furgoneta de Tyler. Toda la experiencia cercana a la muerte te hace volver a evaluar las cosas.

Edward recordó lo que ella le había contado sobre el accidente de la furgoneta.

—La vida es corta. Y nunca se sabes lo que va a pasar —repitió él.

Bella asintió.

—Y te das cuenta de lo que es _realmente_ importante —susurró.

Edward sabía lo que estaba diciendo, estaba claro y sencillo en sus ojos. Y él quería demostrar que entendía. Él quería que ella supiera que él también había reevaluado las cosas, aunque ella no lo entendiera por el momento.

Pero quería que ella supiera que él sentía lo mismo.

Entonces la besó.

En los labios.

A pesar de haberse prometido a sí mismo que no lo haría hasta que ella supiera la verdad.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Y el momento realmente lo requería.

Con ternura y suavidad, movió su boca sobre la de ella, a la vez que se enroscaba a su alrededor y con los labios le hacía saber, sin dejar dudas, que ella era lo _único_… más importante… en su mundo.

—Wow —Bella susurró cuando finalmente retrocedieron y Edward recorrió lentamente el largo de su mandíbula con la nariz, sonriendo. Era la segunda vez que le hacía decir eso.

Bella soltó una risita y después apoyó la cabeza en su pecho de nuevo. Unieron sus manos y volvieron a la lluvia.

Cuando vino el siguiente trueno Bella ni siquiera se inmutó.

Él se quedó con ella esa noche.

Ella no se lo pidió y él no se ofreció.

Simplemente se entendía.

Cuando ella bostezó y dijo que probablemente debería ir a la cama, él cruzó la calle para ir a su casa y tomar un par de pantalones de deporte y una camiseta suave. Luego volvió y esperó en la sala de Bella, sintiéndose casi como un novio en su noche de bodas, mientras ella hacía su rutina de todas las noches en el baño.

Bella se metió a la cama primero, con ojos tímidos y mejillas rosadas. Después Edward subió detrás de ella. Pasó los brazos alrededor de ella, acercándola, y ambos se movieron y acomodaron hasta que la espalda de ella estuvo cómodamente apoyada contra su pecho. Luego él se acurrucó alrededor de su cuerpo, como protegiéndola de cualquier cosa que pudiera perseguirla mientras dormía. Aunque Edward sabía que dentro de poco tiempo tendría que estar sobre las cobijas, para evitar que ella se enfriara. Pero incluso entonces, cuando hubiera una manta entre ellos, él todavía la mantenía entre sus brazos.

Cuando ella se sumió en el sueño, él le besó suavemente la sien. Quitó algo de cabello de su cuello y apretó tiernamente los labios contra su hombro. Ella murmuró su nombre.

—Aquí estoy —susurró.

Bella bostezó y murmuró algo más, algo incoherente y Edward fue golpeado por la preciosa intimidad de esto. De compartir una cama. Recordó la última boda de Rosalie y Emmett, en cómo las parejas bailaban una canción lenta con ojos sólo para ellos mientras él corría solo a través del bosque.

Besó el hombro de Bella otra vez y esperó encontrar pronto el _momento adecuado_.

.

-0-

.

Al final resultó que Edward no encontró el momento adecuado.

El momento oportuno lo encontró a él.

Llegó en silencio y de forma inesperada el domingo por la tarde.

Y cuando llegó, lo sorprendió tanto a él como a Bella.

Los días posteriores a que Bella dejara el hospital estuvieron más ocupados lo que Edward hubiera esperado. Edward había vislumbrado a Bella descansando en el sofá mientras escuchaban música juntos o ella leía sus libros favoritos.

Pero no había sido exactamente así.

Como era usual había música de fondo y él había leído un pasaje de The Lawn Cammomile mientras ella escribía parte de su ensayo de inglés, pero sólo se extendió por ese momento.

En vez de eso tuvieron visitas de amigos, tareas con las que ponerse al día y solicitar extensiones. Hubo un viaje al hospital para chequeos de seguimiento y un feliz diagnostico de "todo bien". Y después de que Bella hubiera ido por un corte de cabello para que los dos mechones no fueran tan desiguales, ya podía aventurarse en el mundo sin su gorra de béisbol. Ahora su cabello tenía varias capas, terminado justo por encima de sus hombros y agitándose con suavidad alrededor de la cara. Era muy bonito, pensó Edward.

Y el sábado ella había ido a comprar un auto para reemplazar el viejo.

Bueno, Edward realmente lo compró porque Bella aún estaba esperando el dinero del seguro. Era un Audi de 1995 con pocos kilómetros, en buenas condiciones y tenía el silencioso sello de aprobación de Edward, aunque la idea de Bella poniéndose a merced de otros conductores nuevamente le aterrorizaba. El auto pertenecía a uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Bella en el hogar de ancianos, se iba a ir de viaje y necesitaba dinero _ahora mismo_, así que Edward hizo un cheque y Bella había prometido pagarle. Y ella le había dado las gracias. Una y otra vez. Hasta que él cortésmente le dijo que se detuviera o comenzaría a cobrar intereses. Pero lo había dicho con un giño, Bella había reído y ya no volvió a agradecerle.

Así que ahora, domingo por la tarde, después de un paseo en el nuevo auto de Bella para que ella se pudiera acostumbrar al embrague y consiguiera confianza de nuevo, se acurrucaron en busca de algo de paz y tranquilidad.

Y por un documental sobre el monstruo de Lago Ness en DiscoveryChannel.

—¿Cómo sabías que lo estaban dando? —preguntó Edward. Él estaba pasando los canales mientras esperaba que el programa comenzara.

—Nicola me dijo.

—Pero ella sabe que no tienes televisión.

—Sí, pero sabe que tú si tienes.

—Ah —sonrió—. Así que solo me quieres por mi pantalla plana.

—Y por el sistema de sonido.

—Por supuesto.

Bella tomó un puñado de palomitas del cuenco que Edward había preparado cuidadosamente.

El programa comenzó y Edward pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de Bella para que ella se acomodara contra su costado.

—No puedo creer que creas en todo esto —murmuró él.

—Shh. Tengo una debilidad por Nessie. Creo que ella es incomprendida por gente como tú.

—¿Ella? ¿Así que es una chica?

—No lo sé. ¿Vas a seguir hablando?

Él dio un teatral suspiro exagerado y Bella rió, pero mantuvo los ojos enfocados en la pantalla.

Por los siguientes minutos, Edward la observó. Le gustaba la forma en que ella lamía la sal de las palomitas de sus labios y la forma en que fruncía le ceño, haciendo una pequeña "v" mientras se concentraba en el documental. A él le gustaba como ella se acurrucaba a su costado tan perfectamente y la forma en que su pierna estaba por sobre la de él.

A veces se preguntaba qué habría pasado si él se hubiera quedado en Forks. ¿Estarían aquí como ahora, prácticamente sentados en el regazo del otro? ¿Estarían en Chicago acaso? ¿Ella habría viajado por el mundo, visto la casa de Shakespeare y la Torre Eiffel y, por supuesto, el Lago Ness?

Él sospechaba que no.

Se inclinó y acarició su oreja.

—Sabes que la foto es una falsificación —susurró cuando la famosa imagen en blanco y negro del_ monstruo_ llenó la pantalla.

—Ya explicaron eso —murmuró Bella—. ¿No estás escuchando?

—Sólo me aseguro de que lo sepas —sonrió—. Es una farsa.

—Ssh —dijo ella entre dientes. Sin embargo, aunque fruncía los labios, ella estaba luchando contra una sonrisa.

Edward se quedó en silencio por un tiempo.

Él la acarició de nuevo, respirando profundamente, llevando su perfume hasta los pulmones. Últimamente había notado que su olor era diferente. Aún era Bella, todavía le llamaba como nada lo había hecho antes, pero no era tan fuerte. Era como si su esencia se hubiera suavizado de alguna manera. Ahora la quemadura era más como un ardor leve.

No hubo transfusiones de sangre en el hospital, pero se preguntó si algunos de los medicamentos habían provocado el cambio, aunque seguramente ninguna sustancia química estaría ahora en su sistema. Comenzó a repasar las medicinas que le habían dado, pero el narrador en la televisión comenzó a discutir la teoría del plesiosauro.

—No puede ser un plesiosauro —se burló—. La osteología del cuello dice que nunca sería capaz de levantar la cabeza para sacarla del agua de esa forma. —Lo mostró con el brazo, levantándolo y dejándolo caer.

Bella soltó un pequeño gruñido y Edward sonrió.

—¿Te estoy molestando?

Ella abrió la boca para decir que sí, pero se detuvo.

—No —lo desafió—. No lo haces.

—Entonces tengo que esforzarme más.

—¡Aargh!

Él rió entre dientes, pero de pronto ella le dio su sonrisa más dulce. Y Edward sabía que él había pedido.

—Edward, en serio me gustaría una taza de té. ¿Por favor?

Él entrecerró los ojos, le dijo que no jugaba limpio, saltó con gracia sobre el respaldo del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina mientras ella reía para sí misma.

Edward hizo su tarea deliberadamente y cuando regresó a la sala de estar con una humeante taza de Earl Grey, ya pasaban los créditos finales.

—Justo a tiempo —dijo y Bella rodó los ojos. Le entregó la taza y ella se lo agradeció.

—De nada —sonrió y ella tomó su primer sorbo. Él le tomó la mano libre mientras ella bebía.

—Mm, tienes la mano caliente por la taza —sonrió mirando sus dedos—. Se siente como si hubieras estado al sol —tomó otro sorbo y Edward no hizo comentarios—. Entonces, ¿el documental no te convence? —sondeó ella.

—Me convenció de que ningún monstruo vive en el lago. No es que en realidad necesitara convencerme de eso.

—Eres tan escéptico, Edward.

—Eso me han dicho.

Ella movió sus dedos entre los de él mientras sus manos estaban entre los muslos de él.

—Sabes, Edward, a veces las cosas son exactamente lo que parecen, aunque sea difícil de creer. Puedes tratar de explicar las formas misteriosas en el agua, decir que son neumáticos viejos, troncos u otra cosa más de acuerdo a la experiencia cotidiana, pero al final simplemente eso puede ser realmente lo que parece.

—Una misteriosa criatura mítica.

—Exactamente.

—Pero entonces ya no es mítico.

Ella gimió y sacudió la cabeza para luego dejar la taza sobre la mesa de café.

—Eres imposible.

—Lo sé —sonrió él.

Ella se recostó contra él con la cabeza en su hombro a la vez que se iniciaba un programa sobre osos polares.

Edward le preguntó si quería ver algo más y apagó la televisión cuando Bella negó.

—Es genial estar así —ella dijo y le apretó la pierna con la mano.

En el silencio Edward escuchó el suave latido constante del corazón de Bella, disfrutando de su ritmo. Pero cuando ese constante y suave ritmo poco a poco comenzó a acelerarse, su cuerpo se tensó de un tirón.

—A veces las cosas son exactamente lo que parecen —susurró Bella.

Con lentitud ella se sentó derecha y lo miró. Ahora había un pequeño espacio entre ellos y Edward pudo ver la creciente comprensión en sus rasgos. Él dejó de respirar y preparó el cuerpo para el impacto cuando Bella lo miró. Él no sabía de dónde había salido, pero observó como la verdad se juntaba en los ojos de ella.

—Bella…

—A veces las cosas son exactamente lo que parecen —susurró de nuevo. Su rostro había palidecido y decaído—. Pero no estoy en peligro… ¿verdad?

—No.

Era solo una palabra, una sola sílaba, pero la dijo con tanta verdad y convicción que Bella no podía dejar de creerle.

Ella asintió con ojos enormes. Pero a pesar de que ella había aceptado su palabra, su cuerpo estaba tenso, enroscado como un gato esperando atacar. O correr.

Edward tragó pero por fuera se mantuvo completamente inmóvil, porque no quería asustarla y no estaba seguro de que hacer a continuación. Así no era como había imaginado esta conversación.

Bella bajó la mirada a las manos de él, que ahora tenía sueltas entre las piernas, y luego vio por la ventana.

—Nunca he podido escuchar los latidos de tu corazón.

—No.

—Nunca te he visto en el sol.

—No.

Sus ojos fueron hacia él.

—Siempre estás frío.

—Sí.

—Eso es lo que ibas a decirme la noche del sábado, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Dime. ¿Qué eres?

—Vampiro.

Sintió como el jadeo de Bella había absorbido todo el aire de la habitación. Su corazón parecía estrellarse contra sus costillas. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Edward esperó que ella corriera, pero no se movió. En vez, sus ojos quedaron en él, sosteniéndole la mirada como si fuera su tabla de salvación y no permitiendo que ella se derrumbara.

Y Edward estaba inmóvil. Una estatua. La única señal de vida eran sus ojos mientras miraba los de Bella, que brillaban con miedo, incertidumbre y anhelo.

Y amor.

Y poco a poco el corazón de Bella comenzó a desacelerar. Dejó de temblar. Edward creyó que la sorpresa inicial había pasado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él bajito.

Bella esperó el minuto más largo de la vida de Edward antes de asentir.

—Yo creo que sí.

Muy, _muy lentamente_, Edward le tomó la mano. La mano que había estado tan cálida y suave en la suya hace apenas unos minutos. La levantó y presionó la palma contra su mejilla, dejándola allí con suavidad, esperando que no la retirase de inmediato.

—Sigo siendo yo —susurró él—. Edward.

Bella se mordió el labio y sus ojos ahora brillaban a causa de las lágrimas.

—Lo sé —dijo y acarició su piel suavemente con el pulgar. Edward cerró los ojos brevemente, saboreando su tacto, su caricia, esperando que no fuera la última.

Lentamente él abrió los ojos. Y la miró.

—Es como si todas las piezas de un rompecabezas se unieran —susurró ella—. Eres todo un misterio. Y yo sabía que había algo _raro_ en ti. Siempre me has parecido de otro mundo, desde el principio, incluso en Forks; tus ojos, la forma en que te mueves, los reflejos, pero no creía… nunca pensé… —hizo una pausa y suspiró—. Porque tú no encajas exactamente con los mitos. Y ni siquiera encajas en las teorías racionales que se suponen _explican los mitos_. Pero incluso si no calza, si miro todas las pequeñas piezas juntas; vampiro es lo que más se acerca —parpadeó un par de veces—. A veces la explicación más obvia es la correcta y las cosas son exactamente lo que parecen.

Edward había contenido el aliento, inhaló despacio preparándose para hablar.

—Me imagino que tienes algunas preguntas —dijo.

—Yo… tengo la mente en blanco. —Y Bella parecía casi más sorprendida por eso que por cualquier otra cosa.

Edward asintió y de mala gana soltó su mano. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

—Hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirte —dijo él—. Y si me lo permites, me gustaría contarte mi historia desde el principio.

Esperó viendo las señales de ella y cuando asintió se levantó del sofá.

—Tengo algunas cosas que me gustaría que vieras. ¿Esperarás a que vuelva? ¿Por favor?

Bella sintió otra vez y Edward salió de la habitación para visitar los cajones del velador. Cuando regresó a la sala de estar, Bella no se había movido, pero ella lo observó con atención cuando se él se le acercó, estudiándolo, viéndolo caminar, mirando sus pies descalzos, la forma en que sus dedos se cerraban alrededor de los dos sobres que sostenía en la mano. Luego fue a su rostro.

—He pensado en una pregunta —dijo ella.

—Pregúntame. Pregúntame cualquier cosa —se detuvo donde estaba y esperó. Ella seguía con el rostro pálido.

—¿Tú… tú bebes sangre?

—Sólo de animales —respondió inmediatamente—. Es una elección que hemos hecho, mi familia y yo respetamos la vida humana.

—Entonces, ¿Carlisle…?

—Sí.

—¿Y los otros? ¿Todos ustedes son, um, vampiros?

—Sí.

Podía ver a Bella entender eso, digerirlo. Él se quedó en donde estaba, a medio camino entre el sofá y la estantería, clavando los dedos de los pies en la alfombra hasta que ella asintió. Con ese pequeño gesto él se acercó con lentitud y se sentó a su lado, dejando una pequeña distancia entre ellos.

—La puerta no está cerrada —dijo en voz baja y Bella asintió de nuevo, comprendiendo.

—¿Es por eso que querías que fuéramos con calma? —preguntó ella.

—Así es.

—¿Y por eso no me besas… adecuadamente? ¿Excepto por ese par de veces?

—Sí —frunció el ceño un poco—. Creí que deberías saber con _quién_ te besabas. Y espero que no te arrepientas de ese par de veces —se encogió de hombros y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, casi de disculpas.

Bella le respondió con una tentativa sonrisa.

—Fueron buenos besos —dijo Bella en voz baja. Luego sus ojos se posaron en los sobres en la mano de Edward.

Él extendió su certificado de nacimiento.

El papel temblaba ligeramente cuando Bella lo desdobló. Edward observó sus ojos moverse sobre la hoja, siguiendo las palabras que anunciaban su llegada al mundo. Su respiración estaba detenida y en silencio en su pecho mientras esperaba la reacción de ella.

—Tu segundo nombre es Anthony —susurró—. Masen. ¿Ése es tu apellido?

Edward siempre había pensado en ése como su nombre de humano y la elección de palabras de Bella le sorprendió un poco.

—Er, sí.

Sus ojos se movieron por la hoja.

—1901 —ella jadeó—. Supongo que eso explica algunas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—La forma en que hablas a veces. Y los modales impecables.

—Era la forma en que fui criado.

Bella levantó la vista desde la hoja con el ceño fruncido.

—No —dijo—. Podría ser, pero también creo que así es como eres —ella parpadeó y frunció el ceño de nuevo y volvió a mirar el papel.

Sus ojos recorrieron los nombres de sus padres, el lugar de su nacimiento…

—¿Naciste en esta casa?

—En la habitación justo encima de esta.

Bella miró hacia arriba y luego de nuevo a Edward.

—La otra habitación, la que me mostraste, ¿era tu habitación cuando eras niño?

—Lo era.

Bella consideró esto y después volvió a mirar el certificado de nacimiento. Cuando terminó tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y lo dejó con cuidado sobre la mesa de café.

—Wow —susurró ella—. Wow —luego sus ojos fueron al siguiente sobre.

—He visto tus fotos —él dijo sonriendo—. Pensé que te gustaría ver algunas mías.

Bella estaba obviamente sorprendida, pero también sonrió cuando tomó sus fotos.

Eran cinco y a medida ella las miraba, comenzó a relajarse un poco. La sorpresa de ella fue reemplazada por curiosidad.

—¿Ellos son tus padres? —preguntó.

—Sí. Y ese pequeño bulto que sostiene mi madre soy yo.

Sólo se mostraba la parte superior de la cabeza aterciopelada de Edward por entre las mantas y chales que lo envolvían, y Bella sonrió. Parte de la tensión la dejó al ver la imagen.

—Es una foto preciosa —dijo.

—Gracias.

—Tu madre era hermosa.

—Lo era.

Bella se movió un poco en el sofá. Edward se preguntó si el pequeño movimiento hacia él fue consciente o no.

Ella miró la siguiente foto.

—¡Oh, eras gordito! —su risa sorprendida hizo sonreír a Edward. Lo nudos en su estómago comenzaron a ceder.

—Tenía dos años —justificó—. La mayoría de los niños de dos años son gorditos, ¿no?

—Probablemente. Es un caballo de madera pequeño.

—Habían en diferentes tamaños, para diferentes edades.

—¿Era tuyo?

—No, ésa foto fue tomada en un estudio fotográfico, el caballo era parte del mobiliario.

Bella tocó la imagen, sus dedos trazaron las mejillas del niño gordito que miraba seriamente la cámara.

—Eras muy lindo —susurró.

La siguiente foto era de un Edward de doce años resistiendo el frío de pie en la nieve con la cabeza en alto y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Su pie derecho mantenía un trineo en su lugar.

—Grandes orejeras —rió Bella y su amable burla calentó a Edward como nada más podría hacerlo en este momento. Ella se relajó un poco más en el sofá y notó que espacio entre ellos se estaba reduciendo.

—¿Todo lo que puedes ver son las orejeras? —espetó él, pretendiendo estar ofendido—. Tenía un trineo nuevo, se suponía que debo verme yendo a la conquista y valiente.

Bella resopló y para Edward ese sonido era como oro. Resoplar era bueno.

—¿Qué ibas a conquistar?

—La Cuesta —sonrió.

Bella levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué era La Cuesta?

Ella se movió y el espacio se hizo más pequeño. Sus rodillas casi te tocaban y Edward pasó el brazo por el respaldo del sofá.

—No lejos de aquí había un terreno abierto; se ha construido ya, pero en aquel entonces caía hacia un arroyo. Solíamos caer por la pendiente en nuestros trineos…

—¿Hacia el arroyo? —Bella interrumpió.

—Hacia el arroyo.

—El que estaba congelado, supongo.

—Muy congelado, pero si lo desviabas en el momento justo, no entrabas al arroyo e ibas hacia los arboles.

—¿Y si no te desviabas a tiempo?

—Terminabas en el hielo.

Bella parpadeó.

—Ésa es una de las cosas más estúpidas que he escuchado. Podrías haberte _matado_.

Luego ella comprendió lo que había dicho y jadeó.

—Lo siento —susurró.

—Está bien —sonrió Edward. Vacilante cubrió la mano de ella con la suya—. Tienes razón, era una estupidez, pero era divertido.

—¿Alguna vez terminaste en el hielo?

—Sólo una vez.

Ella volvió a mirar la foto.

—¿De qué color era?

—Rojo, por supuesto —él sonrió de nuevo, en parte por su pregunta, pero sobre todo porque todavía tenía su mano en la de él—. Cualquier trineo decente era rojo. Los trineos rojos van más rápido, ¿no sabías?

—Creí que esos eran los autos rojos.

—Es lo mismo. Aunque no había muchos autos en aquellos años.

—No, supongo que no —Bella frunció el ceño al mirar la siguiente foto—. Beisbol. Oh, ahí estás, ¿no? ¿Eres tú, cierto?

Edward estaba de pie en la fila de atrás de un grupo de niños, donde todos usaban gorras y uniformes.

—Sí, ése soy yo.

—Te ves como de, ¿catorce tal vez? ¿Quince?

—Algo así.

—¿No fue ahí cuando se rasgaron tus pantalones?

—No, creo que eso pasó después —señaló a un niño justo a su lado—. Él es Michael, mi mejor amigo. Y junto a él está William, mi otro mejor amigo.

—No puedes tener dos mejores amigos.

—Yo sí.

Su voz adquirió un tono ligeramente melancólico al mirar las imágenes de sus amigos de la infancia.

—¿Sabes qué pasó con ellos? —Bella preguntó con suavidad.

—No —él negó—. William y yo teníamos un pacto para unirnos al ejército cuando cumpliéramos los dieciocho. No sé si lo hizo alguna vez.

—¿No llegaste a cumplir dieciocho entonces?

—No. Diecisiete.

Hubo silencio. Bella oprimió la mano alrededor de la de Edward, dando un suave apretón. Él sonrió y le devolvió el apretón.

Había una fotografía más.

—Oh, ¿Tocabas piano?

—Aún lo hago.

—No sé… —ella tocó la foto—. Te ves tan serio.

—Otra foto de estudio —dijo—. Pose.

—Te ves como tú —ella lo miró, estudiándolo cuidadosamente—. Ahora tu mandíbula es más aguda. Tus pómulos parecen más… prominentes —sus ojos fueron un poco más arriba— Tú cabello es el mismo, sin embargo. Todo desordenado.

Edward se pasó la mano por sobre sus mechones bronce.

—Creo que esa fue tomada sólo pocas semanas antes de que yo... cambiara.

Ante sus palabras Bella se tensó un poco, pero se quedó en donde estaba.

—¿Qué te pasó?

Edward respiró hondo y comenzó.

—¿Has oído hablar de la gripe española?

Él le explicó sobre sus padres y del último deseo de su madre hecho al doctor Cullen para que salvara a su hijo.

—¿Carlisle era tu doctor?

—Sí.

—Oh.

—Hubiera muerto esa noche, en mí ya quedaba muy poca vida. Cuando ya era de noche, él me sacó de hospital y me cargo por sobre los tejados hacia el lugar en donde él vivía.

El corazón de Bella golpeaba en su pecho.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que me detenga? —Edward preguntó y bajó la mirada a la mano de ella en la suya; la sangre latía en sus venas. Comenzaba a preocuparse.

—No —dijo ella—. No te detengas.

—No quiero asustarte. Eso es lo último que quiero.

—No tengo miedo, no en realidad —dijo ella—. Pero lo que me cuentas me da miedo… si ves la diferencia.

Edward asintió y continuó. Le habló sobre cómo el veneno trabajaba como un virus, cómo alteraba la fisiología del cuerpo y la apariencia.

Bella preguntó si dolía y Edward le dijo que era insoportable.

Luego ella se enderezó y extendió vacilante una mano hacia el cuello de él.

—¿Puedo?

Su solicitud y gesto lo sorprendieron, pero asintió y volvió la cabeza hacia un lado.

—No serás capaz de verla —dijo—. La cicatriz es demasiado débil para que el ojo humano lo detecte.

Pero cerró los ojos cuando los dedos de Bella tocaron su piel, trazando la cicatriz invisible que, de hecho, lo había llevado a ella.

Cuando retiró la mano, Edward sintió profundamente la pérdida.

—¿Qué pasó después? —preguntó ella—. Es obvio que te quedaste con Carlisle.

—Así lo hice, mayormente. Lo que pasó después es una larga historia.

Durante la siguiente hora o cerca, Bella escuchó paralizada mientras Edward le contaba _todo_.

Habló de sus primeros días con Carlisle, de su fase de recién nacido; de cuando Esme se les unió, y después Rosalie y Emmett; como Alice y Jasper los han encontrado luego.

Explicó su vida como vampiro; los sentidos agudizados, la velocidad fantástica y la fuerza increíble.

Él explotó los mitos; luz solar, ataúdes, ajos, crucifijos, no tener reflejos. Y sin colmillos.

Le contó de sus días oscuros cuando dejó a Carlisle y se fue solo. Él creyó que esto podría asustarla, pero ella tomó todo a su paso.

—No creo que seas el único que piensa que personas como esas deben ser… detenidas —dijo ella.

—Aún no puedo justificar lo que hice.

—Creo que la gente que has salvado estaría en desacuerdo con eso.

Él la miró sorprendido por su aceptación.

—Tal vez —respondió con voz baja.

Cuando él le contó de su don y del de Alice, ella lo miró boquiabierta.

—Estás bromeando —ella jadeó—. ¿Alice puede ver el futuro y tú puedes leer mentes?

—Excepto la tuya —él aclaró—. Tu mente es la única que está cerrada para mí.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿La única? ¿Sabes por qué?

—No.

—Eso parece muy extraño.

—Créeme, lo sé — rió sombríamente.

—¿Y Alice lo ve todo?

—No. Sus visiones ocurren al azar, y cuando lo hacen algunas son más claras que otras —tomó una respiración profunda—. Realmente de esa manera fue como te encontré en el hospital el sábado pasado.

—¿Oh?

Le explicó sobre oír las sirenas y luego recibir la llamada de una alterada Alice.

—Me pregunté sobre eso —dijo Bella—. Dijiste que me llamaste al teléfono, pero no tenía llamadas perdidas tuyas.

Edward sonrió al darse cuenta de que él había dado un resbalón y que Bella lo había notado.

Ella se apoyó contra él una vez más. Le acarició el pelo suavemente y le contó un poco sobre los lugares en los que había vivido, las escuelas en las que había estado, los grados que había conseguido.

—¿Eres doctor? ¿Dos veces?

—Sin embargo nunca he ejercido.

—Entonces, ¿por eso eras tan bueno en biología?

—Supongo —se encogió de hombros—. O porque he hecho ese curso muchas veces.

Bella consideró eso luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasó realmente ese primer día en Forks? —ella preguntó en voz baja y Edward hizo una mueca.

—Esa es otra larga historia —dijo él.

—Tengo tiempo —sonrió.

Comenzó por la cafetería, la forma en que había notado que su mente estaba en silencio y como él había pensado que ella parecía tan frágil y necesitada de protección. Explicó como ella había agitado sentimientos humanos que había tenido enterrados por mucho tiempo y que no entendía.

Pero luego tuvo que decirle como su olor le había asaltado en el laboratorio de biología. Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon cuando comprendió. Su mano libre fue inconscientemente a su pecho.

—¿Querías matarme?

Ella tensó el cuerpo. Se alejó de él, sólo un poco, pero para Edward este nuevo espacio entre ellos se sentía abismal.

Y Bella lo observó con ojos enormes, casi incrédula, esperando la respuesta.

—Deseaba tu sangre más que cualquier otra que se me hubiera cruzado —confesó él.

—Pero eso significaría matarme.

Él cerró los ojos, había vergüenza en su voz cuando respondió.

—Sí.

Se hizo silencio. Salvo por el frenético y asustado corazón de Bella. Edward abrió los ojos.

—Lo siento —dijo.

Intentó leer la expresión de Bella, pero no pudo. Su rostro estaba en blanco, casi como si no hubiera entendido nada de lo que él le había dicho. Sólo su corazón la delataba. Seguía acelerado en su pecho, como si estuviera tratando de salir y huir.

Él decidió que probablemente así era.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —le preguntó.

—Estoy pensando… te resististe —dijo ella después de una largo rato.

—Lo hice.

—¿Aún te sientes así? ¿Mi sangre aún…?

—No —Edward habló con la misma verdad y convicción que tuvo antes. Esperaba que fuera alivio lo que ahora veía en los ojos de Bella. Esperó un momento antes de continuar, dándole la oportunidad de notar y comprender que ella estaba a salvo. Parecía entender eso, porque varios minutos después ella asintió.

—Continúa —dijo—. Estoy bien. Sé que no me harás daño.

—No —dijo—. Nunca.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello y suspiró.

—Y no sé como explicarlo —él dijo—. Pero tu olor ahora significa algo diferente para mí, dispara sentimientos y emociones muy diferentes. Es… —hizo una pausa, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos—. Lo últimos dos años me han cambiado. _Tú_ me has cambiado.

—¿Los últimos dos años?

Edward asintió lentamente.

—He pensando en ti en casi todos los momentos de los últimos dos años —dijo—. Por supuesto, nunca esperé volver a verte, pero aún así tú te quedaste conmigo. Y… todo cambió —sonrió, pero la sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño fruncido—. Lo siento si esto puede sonar muy intenso —se pasó la mano por el pelo y bajó la mirada al suelo—. Yo, eh, te vi un par de días antes de que en realidad me acercara a ti —arriesgó una mirada a Bella, cuyo rostro se mostraba sorprendido, un poco emocionada y con mucha curiosidad. Edward continuó—. Los inquilinos se habían ido. Estaba aquí para hacer una inspección como propietario y salí justo cuando tú te estabas mudando al frente. El viento empujó tu lámpara. Y envió tu olor en mi dirección.

—Oh. Yo… no te vi.

—No tenías por qué, volví a entrar muy rápidamente. Y… fue como un golpe, tu aroma se estrelló contra mí, literalmente me tiró al suelo y por unos minutos me sentí completamente, no sé… ¿abrumado? Eso no parece suficientemente fuerte —luchó, buscando las palabras correctas y no las encontró—. Fue como un golpe —murmuró otra vez, y se encogió de hombros—. Pero aún así, una vez que la reacción inicial, el primer golpe, se desvaneció, me di cuenta de que no quería… no me sentía… —se detuvo de nuevo sacudiendo la cabeza. Era raro que Edward se quedara sin palabras. Una suave sonrisa rodó en sus labios. —Simplemente estaba feliz de haberte encontrado de nuevo.

Bella se sonrojó y Edward se sintió aliviado de ver que el color por fin volvía a sus mejillas. Él sonrió cuando volvió a mirar las fotos en la mesita. Su imagen junto al piano.

—Pero a pesar de que comprendía de que nunca, _nunca podría_ hacerte daño, incluso sabiendo que quería estar contigo más de lo que deseaba tu sangre, me tomó un tiempo decidir qué hacer. No sabía si debía volver a presentarme o simplemente irme de nuevo.

La mano de Bella encontró de nuevo la de él y Edward vio cuando entrelazó sus dedos.

—Mi contacto no parece molestarte —dijo. Bella sonrió.

—Cada vez que me tocas lo primero que siento es calor —dijo ella—. Calidez que se dispara a través de mí como una corriente eléctrica, incluso aquel día en biología cuando nuestras manos se tocaron en el microscopio —su rostro se coloreó otra vez ante su admisión y sus palabras le quitaron el aliento a Edward.

—Creí que era sólo yo —susurró—. Creí que había alejado la mano porque estaba helado.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Fue la chispa, la electricidad —dijo—. El frío llegó, sin embargo. Pero prefiero que me toques a que no —luego soltó una risita avergonzada—. Durante un tiempo me pregunté si realmente tenías una muy mala circulación o alguna otra condición médica de la que no querías hablar. Creí que cuando habías dicho que querías que nos tomáramos las cosas con calma y que había cosas que necesitabas decirme, tenía que ver con algo así. Incluso investigué sobre anemia, fotosencibilidad y trastornos circulatorios… junto con las leyendas de strigoi* y vrykilakas**.

—Es una mezcla.

—Sí.

Y después hubo silencio de nuevo. Edward quería saber que estaba pensando Bella, pero no le preguntó.

La tarde había desaparecido y la luna ahora estaba en el cielo. La luz plateada entraba a la habitación y Edward se levantó para encender las lámparas.

—Probablemente debería contarte sobre los Quileutes —dijo cuando regresó a sentarse a su lado. Bella se acomodó, llevaba sentada mucho tiempo. Estiró las piernas y después las dobló debajo de ella otra vez, a la vez que miraba a Edward con curiosidad. Extendió la mano y él la tomó con avidez.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos?

Edward sonrió.

—Son hombres lobo.

Bella rodó los ojos y luego se detuvo.

—Oh, ¿lo dices en serio?

Edward se encogió de hombros, aún sonriendo un poco.

—Bueno, ésa es la leyenda de su tribu. Supuestamente descienden de los lobos y se pueden transformar para proteger a la tribu de… nosotros.

—¿Cuándo dices _nosotros_, quieres decir vampiros o Cullen?

—Vampiros en general. Cullen en particular.

El rostro de Bella quedó nuevamente en blanco.

—Puede que quiera que me digas esto otra vez.

Así que Edward le contó de la primera vez que los Cullen vivieron en Forks. Y sobre el tratado.

—Creí que ya habías oído los rumores —dijo él cuando terminó y Bella quedó atónita.

—Er, no. Nada. Pero yo no paso mucho tiempo en La Push —y luego hubo un destello de pánico de sus ojos—. ¿Le dirán Charlie? ¿Qué pasará contigo si ellos te exponen?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que le digan. Estarían violando en tratado. Y de todos modos, Charlie ha estado de vuelta en Forks hace solo cinco días, estoy seguro de que ya me ha mencionado ante Sue para ahora y si ella o uno de los otros le hubiera dicho que su hija estaba saliendo con un vampiro, creo que es probable que él hubiera tomado el primer avión hasta aquí. Y tú estarías de vuelta en Forks, o mejor dicho en La Push, detrás de la línea del tratado donde no sería capaz ni de tocarte.

Su expresión se oscureció y Bella le tomó la mano.

—No iría —sonrió ella. Pero cuando la sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer, su expresión cambió. Edward se tensó.

—¿Qué?

—Estaba pensando… no es que realmente le cuente mucho a mi papá, pero voy a tener que cuidar lo que diga sobre ti.

Ah, pensó Edward. Comenzaba a entenderlo. Él estaba planeando llegar esa parte de la conversación, y tal vez había estado dejándolo pasar, pero una vez más, Bella se le había adelantado.

—Es uno de los problemas de estar con alguien como yo. Se convierte en una vida de mentiras y limitaciones.

Él pasó el brazo por sobre el respaldo del sofá y tocó el hombro de Bella suavemente.

—Debes saber que yo no puedo establecerme en algún lugar por mucho tiempo, tres o cuatro años como máximo, y casi toda mi vida se rige por el clima; mi mundo es de cielos grises y de tanta nubosidad como pueda encontrar.

Bella estaba muy quieta con los ojos fijos en Edward mientras él hablaba.

—Y si estuviéramos juntos, tendrías que mentirles sobre mí a tu familia y amigos. Poner excusas porqué, después de unos años, nunca vamos a las cenas de Navidad o a la cena o al almuerzo de Acción de Gracias. O en el caso de Charlie y Sue, porqué nunca los visitaré —con los dedos tocó algunos mechones que se curvaban alrededor de los hombros de Bella. Estos brillaban a la luz de la lámpara y Edward observó la luz jugando con ellos a medida que continuaba hablando. Ahora su voz era plana, sin expresión, mientras que dentro su corazón se retorcía y quemaba.

—Estar conmigo podría limitar tu carrera y los lugares en los que podrías trabajar. Y hay otras cosas… —tragó y dejó que el cabello cayera de entre sus dedos. Bajó la mirada—. Puedo hacer el amor contigo, pero no puedo darte hijos.

Edward dejó de hablar. Había absoluto silencio excepto por el corazón de Bella, que ahora latía lenta y pesadamente en su pecho, como si estuviera cansado.

—Y yo envejeceré mientras tú te quedas de diecisiete —susurró ella.

—Sí —dijo Edward.

—Y entonces es probable que tú no sentirás lo mismo por mí dentro de unos pocos…

Edward la detuvo presionando con suavidad un dedo en sus labios. Sacudió la cabeza lenta y deliberadamente.

—Ni si siquiera lo digas —murmuró—. Yo sentiré lo mismo por ti por los próximos mil años y mil después de esos, y luego otros mil más. Mis sentimientos no cambian, son inamovibles si quieres. De esa manera funciona para los nuestros.

Bella jadeó y Edward sostuvo su mirada, haciéndole ver la verdad en sus ojos. Luego se preparó para lo que iba a decir.

—Pero también tienes que saber que no tiene que ser de esa forma, no tienes que envejecer. Yo te convertiría si algún día decides que eso es lo que quieres.

Hace una semana él nunca hubiera pensado en decir esas palabras. Se sentó, con su deseo de un para siempre expuesto, y observó de nuevo el rostro de Bella quedarse blanco, como lo había hecho antes. En ese momento, mientras ella palidecía ante sus ojos, Edward decidió que se alegraba de no poder leer su mente.

—¿Tú… tú me convertirías? —Bella tartamudeó.

—Si quieres que lo haga. Pero debo decirte que esto es muy nuevo para mí —dijo él—. Hasta hace muy poco no hubiera ofrecido transformarte, pensé que sería un error para mí y tenía ideas sobre el alma mortal… —se detuvo, suspiró y no dijo más.

—¿Qué pasa con el alma?

Él soltó una risita aguda y se pasó la mano por el cabello hacia adelante y atrás.

—Solía pensar que yo era un monstruo sin alma, que los _vampiros_ eran monstruos sin alma, y nunca te condenaría a la misma suerte. Pero, haciendo el cuento corto, encontré mi alma en el suelo de tu sala de estar hace dos semanas atrás, cuando discutíamos sobre Cumbres Borrascosas.

Miró a Bella a través de sus pestañas y se encogió de hombros.

Bella lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—Yo no… no puedo… ¿qué? Oh… —ella abrió más los ojos al comprender—. Heathcliff.

—Heathcliff. Y tú. Lo que dijiste. Sobre necesitar un alma para sentir amor.

Bella bajó la cabeza. Edward podía verla mordiéndose en labio.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella—. ¿Lo qué dije?

—En serio.

—Wow. Eso es… wow.

—Fue muy… wow.

Luego Bella se estremeció y tomó una respiración profunda. Miró a Edward de nuevo.

—¿Y ése fue el momento en que decidiste que me ofrecerías transformarme?

—No. Esa revelación en particular llegó hace apenas una semana.

—¿Cuándo tuve mi accidente?

—Cuando casi te perdí.

Su mano aún sostenía la de él y ella llevó la mano a sus labios. Su pequeño gesto lo tocó y le hizo sonreír.

Luego ella miró por la ventana. Soltó un largo suspiro.

—¿Si me conviertes estaríamos juntos por toda la eternidad?

Edward asintió.

Ella frunció el ceño y Edward no estaba seguro de si era porque estaba considerando la idea o le desagradaba.

Ella bajó la mirada a su pierna y comenzó a tirar del agujero en la rodilla de los jeans, tirando los hilos para deshilachar la mezclilla.

—Ése es un concepto muy difícil de comprender en mi cabeza —dijo ella—. Eternidad.

—Lo sé, confía en mí. Pero esto no es algo en lo que tienes que pensar ahora. Nunca tendrás que pensar en ello si no quieres. No importa si nunca quieres cambiar. Y si decides que lo quieres, no hay fecha de corte…podría ser a los veinticinco, cuarenta y uno, sesenta y ocho…

Bella frunció el ceño.

—La idea de tener sesenta y ocho por toda la eternidad no es muy atractiva.

—No —Edward frunció el ceño—. Supongo que no —comenzó a preguntarse si estaba manejando todo mal—. Sin embargo, sólo tienes que saber que tienes elección. Eso es lo más importante, creo yo. Elección. Yo nunca lo tuve.

Ella lo miró ahora con ojos preocupados, ansiosos, pero no por sí misma.

—¿Deseas que Carlisle no te hubiera transformado?

—Ahora no. En el pasado, hubo momentos… pero ahora no —levantó la mano de ella y con mucho cuidado, besó sus nudillos. Por ello fue recompensado con una sonrisa tímida y mejillas sonrosadas.

Después hubo un largo silencio durante el cual el agujero de los pantalones de Bella se hizo más grande, mientras Edward veía la mezclilla deshilacharse. Cuando ella detuvo sus dedos lo miró rápidamente, él sintió un nuevo temblor de tensión recorrerlo.

De pronto, ella subió a su regazo y se aferró a él.

Él le dio la bienvenida envolviéndola suavemente con sus brazos. Se sintió aliviado, emocionado, pero cauteloso porque todavía no estaba seguro de cómo iba.

—¿Qué estas pensando? —él preguntó.

—Estoy pensando… es mucho para comprender. Es casi como demasiado para que mi cerebro procese.

—Lo sé. Te he dado mucho en que pensar —él la meció suavemente.

—Y quiero decir que nada de eso importa —Bella murmuró contra su pecho—. Quiero decir que no cambia nada, que no importa el tiempo que estemos juntos… pero importa. Importa mucho. Y cambias muchas cosas.

—Así es —susurró Edward.

—Y sería estúpido e ingenuo decir que no. Y sería negar lo que tú eres.

Los ojos de ella comenzaron a aguarse y Edward sintió como su pecho era desgarrado y un trozo de su corazón hubiera sido arrancado.

—Tengo que pensarlo —dijo Bella—. Tengo que pensar en todo esto —sorbió la nariz y se secó la cara con la manga—. No estoy diciendo que no quiero estar contigo, es solo que… tengo que pensar en lo que significa.

Edward la besó en la cabeza.

—Lo sé —susurró.

Ella volvió sorber y parpadeó fuerte al mirarlo a los ojos.

—Edward, volviendo a Forks, ese primer día en biología, ¿qué te hizo parar? ¿Por qué no me mataste?

Su pregunta lo sorprendió, especialmente porque parecía venir de la nada, y Edward se tomó un momento para responder, considerando sus palabras con cuidado.

—En ese momento creí que era por mantener las creencias que Carlisle había inculcado en mí. Pensé que era para no ceder ante el monstruo y pasar por encima de mis instintos más bajos —hizo una pausa y se pasó la mano por el cabello—. Pensé que era para no causarle problemas a mi familia. Y _era_ por todas esas cosas, pero también era por… —sacudió la cabeza y se mordió el labio, preguntándose cómo serían recibidas las siguientes palabras—. En ese entonces no me di cuenta… me tomó un largo tiempo entender, pero creo que, desde el primer momento en la cafetería cuando me sentí protector contigo… ya me había enamorado completa e irrevocablemente de ti.

Bella jadeó y apretó su agarre sobre él. Un temblor la recorrió y Edward pasó una mano por su espalda.

—Yo te a… —ella comenzó, pero Edward posó un dedo suavemente en sus labios y la detuvo de decir algo más. Ella lo miró confundida y dolida.

—Todavía no —susurró él—. Quiero escucharte decirlo, créeme, no quiero nada más, pero no hasta que estés segura. No quiero que te arrepientas de lo que digas si decides que esto no es lo que quieres. No quiero que desees algo que después quites.

Quitó el dedo de sus labios.

—¿Cómo con los besos?

Edward asintió.

—Igual que con los besos.

—¿No me vas a besar correctamente hasta que esté segura?

—No.

Bella asintió y miró a otro lado.

—Se está haciendo tarde —dijo ella—. Probablemente debería ir a casa.

Ella se puso de pie y sus piernas flaquearon. Edward se paró también y tomó su mano suavemente.

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo estaré.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres irte?

—Sí.

—Entonces déjame encaminarte.

Él sabía que ella necesitaba tiempo para pensar, pero le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa.

Tomaron sus manos al cruzar la calle.

La llave de Bella se sacudía en su mano cuando la metió en la cerradura.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —ella le preguntó.

—Es probable que vaya a cazar —dijo—. Iré al norte por un par de días —él le daría su espacio, tanto como tiempo.

Bella asintió.

—¿Desde hace cuanto que no has, um… cazado?

—Diez días.

Ella asintió.

—Tus ojos están cada vez más oscuros —murmuró—. Y tienes sombras bajo los ojos. Recuerdo notar eso el primer día.

Ella extendió la mano para tocarle la mejilla y Edward cerró los ojos saboreando la caricia.

Él se preguntó cómo debía decir adiós. ¿Podría abrazarla? Luego recordó la primera noche en que él se quedó allí y se preguntaba lo mismo y la forma en que habían terminado en el sofá envueltos en los brazos del otro.

Edward abrió los ojos.

Había lagrimas frescas en las mejilla de Bella cuando ella le dio un abrazo de despedida.

.

-0-

.

Edward avanzó por entre los árboles tratando de escapar de la agonía de la espera.

La luz acerada de la mañana del miércoles comenzaba a deslizarse por el cielo.

Habían pasado dos días completos y no había sabido nada de Bella.

No sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Él había sentido esperanza por tanto tiempo, confiado en que ella lo elegiría, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

Pero quería que ella pensara. Ella _necesitaba_ pensar. No era una decisión para tomar a la ligera, él sabía eso… pero aún así… dos días.

Se detuvo y se dejó caer al suelo.

Fueron los dos días más largos que nunca había vivido.

Y se preguntó qué haría si la respuesta era no.

Dobló las piernas, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y hundió la cabeza entre las manos.

No quería contemplar la respuesta a esa pregunta. Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Porque "no" era una posibilidad.

Se preguntó si podrían seguir siendo amigos. Pero después se preguntó como iba a manejar eso. Cómo iba a manejar verla desde los costados mientras la vida de ella continuaba… citas, novios, matrimonio… hijos…

Bajó la cabeza, hundió los hombros y se abrazó las piernas. Parecía alguien que se preparaba para el impacto, como los diagramas en los bolsillos de los asientos de aviones, que enseñan la posición de refuerzo en caso de accidente.

Y así era como Edward se sentía.

Como si estuviera esperando que el avión se estrellase.

Él había estado así, adentro y afuera, desde que había dejado Chicago el domingo por la noche.

A veces estaba tan seguro de que ella diría que sí, que comenzaba a planificar cosas; como a dónde podría llevarla en verano. El viaje a la luz de la luna en góndola todavía estaba en el tope de su lista. O pensaba en llevarla a Vermont para presentarla a su familia. O llevarla a conciertos. Ayudarla a hacer su cena. Acurrucarse en el sofá y hablar y reír sobre sus días y cuando ella estuviera cansada, enroscarse alrededor de ella en su cama.

O en la de él.

Y pensó en cómo sería hacer el amor con ella.

Pero luego había momentos como éste cuando las horas pasaban muy lentas, el teléfono seguía en silencio y la desesperación lo golpeaba y carcomía.

Y todo pensamiento que tenía estaba de la mano con la preocupación de que algo podría pasarle a ella mientras él estaba lejos. Una preocupación tan aguda que era casi paralizante. A veces, se preguntaba que estaba él haciendo allí, lejos de ella. Después recordaba… que le estaba dando espacio.

Edward se preguntó si debía llamar a su familia.

No les había contado de los eventos del domingo por la tarde, pero al contemplar el contacto se arrepentía. Esperaría hasta que tuviera respuesta de Bella.

Alice probablemente sabía de todos modos. Incluso ella podría saber la respuesta de Bella.

Edward apretó los ojos y luego los abrió de par en par, parpadeando con fuerza.

Bajó la mirada hacia la tierra bajo sus pies. Sus zapatos estaban desgastados. Tenía marcas de suciedad en los jeans y una pequeña salpicadura de sangre en su camiseta. El último ciervo que había abordado le había puesto pelea. Normalmente eso no hubiera tenido consecuencias, las presas a menudo luchaban, pero esta vez Edward no había estado enfocado. Su técnica había resultado descuidada.

No le había resultado tan complicado desde principios de los años veinte.

Pateó un poco de tierra y se preguntó si su estado de ánimo podrá oscilar hacia el optimismo silencioso.

El cielo aclaró aún más y Edward decidió regresar a Chicago. Se preguntó si debería buscar a Bella una vez que llegara allí, o si debería esperar que ella viniera a él. No quería que se sintiera presionada.

Luego de un momento increíble se preguntó si ella estaría esperando a que él volviera para darle su respuesta. Y allí estaba él, merodeando en los bosques, sentado en el suelo, esperando que sonara el teléfono.

—¡Idiota!

Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a acelerar entre los arboles. Sus pies apenas tocaban en suelo mientras volaba, desesperado por volver.

Cuando el teléfono sonó a la llegada de un mensaje se detuvo sin siquiera frenar, sólo paró.

Estaba demasiado asustado como para mirar.

Los dedos de Edward temblaban al sacar el teléfono del bolsillo. Lo sostuvo con cuidado y consideró que, con sólo presionar un botón, se decidiría su futuro.

Respiró hondo.

Pero tal vez el mensaje ni siquiera sería de Bella.

Quizás era Alice.

O un número equivocado.

O Rosalie.

O tal vez un teléfono seleccionado al azar y que ahora estaba en el sorteo de unas vacaciones muy soleadas en las Bahamas. O un computador nuevo. O un auto/barco/canoa… haga su elección.

Tal vez era Emmett con uno de sus horribles chistes donde él dejaba el mensaje _knok knok_ y Edward tendría que responder con _¿Quién está ahí?_

O tal vez era realmente Bella.

Abrió el mensaje.

Edward era un hombre inteligente, pero su cerebro no podía registrar lo que estaba viendo. Reconocía las letras, sabía las palabras, pero el significado lo abrumaba.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre la pantalla otra vez.

Y otra vez.

—Oh.

Se distanció un poco sin ver en realidad, al asimilar el mensaje de Bella. El cielo se hacía más claro y observó un segundo que los colores de las hojas cambiaron junto con el nuevo día.

Luego miró la pantalla de nuevo, casi con miedo de que las palabras pudieran haber desaparecido. O cambiado. Pero eso no había pasado.

_Bésame._

Edward comenzó a sonreír.

En su silencioso y vacío pecho podía sentir calidez.

La sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro convirtiéndose en una más amplia.

La calidez se extendió por su cuerpo y se convirtió en alegría.

La sonrisa se convirtió en una carcajada.

La alegría lo llenó hasta desbordar, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, abrió los brazos y gritó triunfalmente al amanecer…

—¡Sí!

Los neumáticos del Saab humearon un poco cuando Edward se detuvo en uno de los estacionamientos de la universidad unas horas más tarde. Había pasado a la casa, se duchó y cambió, y ahora estaba aquí en la universidad. Eran las nueve y cuarto de la mañana del miércoles; se suponía que debía estar aquí. En alguna parte.

Comenzó a buscarla.

Recorrió los pasillos buscándola en los pensamientos de la gente, pero no había nada. Comprobó en el departamento de Antropología, y en el departamento de Historia.

Buscó en la cafetería donde habían almorzado y él le había hecho el cisne de origami.

Atravesó la Biblioteca.

Intentó llamándola en lo que era la séptima vez desde que había salido del bosque, pero al igual que las otras seis veces iba al correo de voz.

Visitó el departamento de Inglés.

Y el departamento de Ingeniería; por si acaso.

Nada.

Entonces, al cruzar el césped hacia el departamento de Psicología, la vio.

Y él se detuvo.

Ella frunció el ceño al salir del edificio de la administración, viendo sus pies mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Parecía como si hubiera notado la presencia de él; sus pasos vacilaron y alzó la mirada.

Y sus ojos se encontraron.

Bella se detuvo sorprendida. Y luego su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa que iluminó el mundo completo de Edward.

Él apenas logró mantener un ritmo humano al atravesar el césped y ella casi se deslizó por las escaleras. Pareció una eternidad, pero sólo unos segundos después, Edward estaba de pie frente a ella.

Él no habló. Simplemente tomó su cara entre sus manos temblorosas y dejó que sus ojos le dijeran a ella todo: su alegría, su amor, su devoción. Su deseo.

Y podría ver lo mismo en los de ella. Ojos marrones cálidos que reflejaban interminables profundidades de amor. El amor que estaba destinado para él.

Ella estaba temblando. Dejó caer su bolso y pasó los brazos por el cuello de él. Ella se levantó con los dedos de sus pies y cerró los ojos.

Y Edward bajó su cara. Se inclinó, rozó sus labios sobre los de ellos, una vez, dos veces… y luego la besó.

Correctamente.

_._

* * *

_._

_*Strigoi: En la mitología rumana, almas de los muertos que dejan sus tumbas durante la noche para atemorizar al vecindario. También este nombre se relaciona a veces con los vampiros tradicionales del mundo occidental (Wikipedia)._

_**Vrykilakas: Denominación del folclore griego del vampiro originado por muerte prematura o violenta, suicidio, ahogamiento, etc, así como por no haberse realizado los rituales funerarios adecuados o haber cometido un error durante ellos (Wikipedia)._

_._

* * *

_._

_Hola, hola!_

_Lindo cap, no? Bella ya sabe toooda la verdad y al parecer quiere al chico con ella, ehhhh!_

_Demoré mucho? Espero que no, ha estado un poco difícil tener tiempo, hasta para mí misma._

_Muuuuchas gracias por sus reviews, favs y alertas. Muchas gracias por sus buenas vibras ;) Nuevamente los no pude responder, pero todos sus comentarios son muy valiosos para mí. Ah! Hemos llegado a los 100 rw, y con solo 5 caps, eso da un promedio de 20 por cap, ¿y este cumplirá con la media? Sorpréndanme, lindas! (no es presión XD)_

_El siguiente cap lo he comenzado pero fecha, no tengo. Ojalá pronto._

_Muchos cariños para todos, me voy feliz con este final de cap._

_Blueskys,_


End file.
